Projet Mab'TERRA : Ouverture
by QueenPotatos
Summary: La vie d'Hashirama est reliée à celle de Madara de la plus ignoble des façons : par la maladie. Peu à peu l'homme mourant qu'il est fini par s'immiscer dans le quotidien de ce médecin un peu spécial, rempli de secrets et d'incertitudes. Et ce qu'il y découvre changera la face du monde à jamais.
1. L'annonce

_**Queenie :** Me revoila donc avec la première partie de cette fic monstrueusement longue : _**Le Projet Mab'TERRA.**

_Ceci est - si on veut - ce qui suit directement le Prélude - Mystic Eyes mais peut se lire sans avoir lu cet OS (enfin je vous le conseille, pour pas être trop déprimé)_

_Cette première partie est justement nommée Ouverture : Elle suit l'histoire d'Hashirama et de Madara, et de cet univers fou qui les entoure. Entre complot au sommet de l'Empire et secrets de famille, les deux hommes vont être mêlés malgré eux à cette histoire folle qui changera le cours du Monde dans lequel ils vivent._

_Si vous n'avez pas tout compris lors de l'OS, cette partie de l'histoire est bien là pour assoir l'Univers et les relations entre les personnages. Le style sera donc un peu différent. Vous êtes prévenu._

_Je le rappelle, cette fic est centré sur un - beau je l'espere - HashiMada. C'est donc un Yaoi._

_Disclaimers : Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_L'histoire commence donc à la fin de Mystic Eyes : Hashirama se rappelle dans la douleur sa première rencontre avec Madara, dix ans plus tôt..._

* * *

Projet Mab'TERRA : Première partie - Année 1848 à 1852

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 1 : L'annonce.**

* * *

_La mort est multiforme, elle change de masque  
Et d'habit plus souvent qu'une actrice fantasque ;  
Elle sait se farder,  
Et ce n'est pas toujours cette maigre carcasse,  
Qui vous montre les dents et vous fait la grimace  
Horrible à regarder. _

_**La mort – Théophile Gauthier.**_

* * *

_- Mardi 17 Octobre 1848 -_

_._

Hashirama arriva en retard à son rendez-vous. Il était dix heures passé lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle d'attendre vide du neurologue – mais que pouvait-il y faire? Ce n'était pas sa faute si la circulation était ce qu'elle était, l'axe principal d'Uzushio était toujours bouché aux heures de pointes – et il s'assit promptement, sur un des fauteuils en cuir vert pomme du cabinet. Il croisa difficilement les jambes et prit un vieux magazine, le feuilleta sans but, juste histoire de passer le temps. Il n'aimait pas vraiment aller chez le médecin. C'était son cinquième rendez-vous en trois mois et il commençait vraiment à en avoir plus qu'assez.

Surtout que son état ne faisait qu'empirer et que personne, pour le moment, n'avait su lui dire comment le soigner.

C'était son père qui avait insisté cette fois : Hashirama ne voulait vraiment plus retourner à l'hôpital, on l'avait déjà assez torturé comme ça. Mais plus aucun neurologue de ville ne voulait le prendre, son cas étant trop compliqué, requérant des examens trop poussés – il voulait lui prendre un bout de cerveau ! Les fous... - mais, c'était sans compter les relations qu'entretenaient ses parents avec les hautes sphères de l'Empire. Butsuma Senju avait le bras long, et pouvait aisément faire changer d'avis n'importe qui, même son entêté de fils aîné.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Hashirama entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Une jeune femme sortit de la pièce au fond à droite du couloir en disant un très poli 'Merci Sensei', et passa devant Hashirama, un petit garçon lui tenant la main. C'était étonnant de voir à quel point ces deux là se ressemblaient, leur yeux noirs et cheveux ébènes-

"Senju Hashirama?" fit un voix de femme. "C'est à vous."

La secrétaire qui avait pris son dossier lui fit signe d'avancer vers la salle que venait de quitter la jeune femme et son fils. Il se demanda ce qu'une aussi jeune femme faisait avec un si jeune garçon ici – les autres cabinets où il était allé étaient remplis de vieux Alzheimers et autres Parkinsoniens, rien à voir avec le profil de la jeune mère de famille – mais après tout, à 29 ans, lui aussi n'avait pas le profil du patient type du neurologue.

Hashirama frappa à la porte et entrant sans attendre de réponse - à quoi bon, il était déjà en retard de tout façon. Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs portant une blouse blanche se trouvait derrière son bureau, lisant son écran d'ordinateur, trop absorbé semblait-il pour lever les yeux vers son nouveau patient. Hashirama prit place en face de lui sur la chaise de l'autre côté de bureau, attendant en vain un quelconque signe de reconnaissance. Quand il vit qu'il n'en recevrait aucun, il se mit à faire ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout : il se mit à l'étudier.

Hashirama aimait bien regarder les gens. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il avait une soif de l'inconnu, toujours en train de se faire des amis, de nouvelles connaissances. C'était une personne des plus joyeuse et amicale, parfois un peu trop, et il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse peur à certains passants en les approchant – de manière pourtant tout à fait innocente! Il vit clairement le médecin froncer les sourcils, derrière ses lunettes carrés – une très jolie monture noire par ailleurs – et se mordre nerveusement l'intérieur de la lèvre. Quelque chose devait sans doute le préoccuper.

"Vous êtes en train de lire mes courriers pour faire une tête pareille?" Voulut plaisanter Hashirama en souriant, tentant de briser la glace.

"Non, ce sont les résultats de vos EMG." Répondit-il vaguement, comme s'il était ailleurs.

Hashirama n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont le médecin parlait – sans doute parlait-il de la fois où on lui avait planté des aiguilles dans le bras? - et trouva cet homme très froid. Mais, au moins, il semblait être quelqu'un de direct, c'était une bonne chose : il en avait marre que l'on le prenne pour un imbécile en lui cachant la vérité.

Le médecin quitta enfin son ordinateur des yeux au bout de quelques minutes. "C'est donc vous le rejeton de Butsuma Senju?". Hashirama leva un sourcil devant le caractère inapproprié de sa question. Et alors? Ce n'était pas censé être important qui il était...et puis d'abord, il n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec cet homme. Rien.

"Je suis son fils ainé. Hashirama. Et vous...?"

"Docteur Uchiha Madara. Veuillez excuser ma remarque déplacée, mais disons que je n'aime pas trop ses manières. Je ne suis plus vraiment neurologue : je me suis réorienté dans la recherche fondamentale depuis quelques années et je trouvais ça un peu gonflé qu'il me sollicite pour que je regarde un peu votre cas."

Allons donc, il n'était même pas médecin...

"Pour être plus clair, j'ai un double doctorat. Vous n'avez donc aucune crainte à avoir quant à mes compétences. Vous ne pensiez quand même pas que votre père m'aurait engagé si je n'étais pas le meilleur dans le domaine, non?"

Le docteur Uchiha semblait savoir lire les gens bien plus facilement qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. Il regarda furtivement l'heure à son téléphone avant de le remettre dans la poche avant de sa blouse et se tourna vers Hashirama pour la première fois, le regardant droit en face.

"Alors, Monsieur Senju, qu'est ce qui vous amène ici?"

Se sentit-il...intimidé? Non ce n'était pas ça. Pas vraiment...il avait l'habitude de se mettre à nu devant de parfaits inconnus maintenant; depuis trois mois il ne faisait que ça - littéralement et métaphoriquement parlant. Il entreprit alors de raconter, pour la sixième fois, son histoire...

"Voyons voir...ça a commencé il y a environ un an. J'ai eu des crampes et j'ai commencé à trébucher assez fréquenment alors que j'étais sur le chantier-"

"Vous travaillez dans le bâtiment?" le coupa Madara alors qu'il prenait des notes.

"Je suis charpentier. C'est important?" Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait pour gagner sa vie.

"Tout est important. Continuez."

"Mon médecin généraliste m'a dit que je devais manquer de calcium je crois ou un truc comme ça. Alors j'ai commencé à boire plus d'eau pour compenser, vous comprenez?"

"Oui oui, continuez..."

Et il continua comme ça à lui raconter, comment depuis ce moment là il avait de plus en plus de mal à travailler, à quel point marcher lui était devenu difficile, comment maintenant il ne pouvait même plus monter les escaliers du manoir de ses parents, et que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait plus à avaler correctement, il était venu consulter un spécialiste.

Le docteur avait tout noté à une vitesse hallucinante sur son brouillon, d'une écriture très belle pour un médecin, sans jamais lever les yeux.

Alors qu'il releva ses lunettes pour relire ses écrits, Hashirama remarqua alors que l'intérieur de la monture était couleur rouge sang. Quelle étrangeté...Le docteur leva les yeux et prit Hashirama sur le fait. Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, il paraissait amusé.

"Allongez vous sur le lit, je vais vous examiner."

Il lui fit faire les mêmes tests que les autres médecins – lui serrer la main, lever les jambes, lutter contre la force qu'il exerçait, contre la pesanteur, tenir en équilibre sur une jambe les yeux fermés... – et lui tapa même tous les réflexes.

"On m'a toujours dit que j'avais de bons réflexes!" fit Hashirama, voulant un peu détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'il venait de lui taper sur sa rotule. Ce Madara n'avait pas l'air de respirer la joie de vivre et n'était vraiment pas bavard, pas de quoi mettre le patient à l'aise. Peut être était-ce là la raison de sa reconversion ?

"Ils sont même un peu trop vifs." Il commenta encore d'une voix neutre et monocorde, mais, Hashirama savait que cela ne laissait rien présager de bon. "Et vous n'avez pas de troubles sensitifs? Pas de paresthésies?"

"De quoi?"

"De décharges électriques? De sensations de fourmis dans les membres?"

"Encore heureux que non, il manquerait plus que ça!"

Là encore, Madara semblait ne pas aimer la réponse qu'Hashirama venait de lui donner. Il rangea son marteau réflexe dans sa poche et prit la chaise qu'Hashirama occupait plus tôt, la retournant à 180 degrés pour faire face à Hashirama.

"Vous avez l'air d'être un homme plutôt costaud."

"Ha, merci. Vous savez, il faut bien ça pour faire mon métier." Répondit Hashirama, le sourire à peine gêné.

"Qu'est ce que vous ont dit mes collègues? Exactement je veux dire." Lui demanda Madara d'une voix plus douce et posée qu'auparavant. Hashirama essaya de se remémorer exactement les mots des médecins mais il avait vraiment du mal, il se perdait entre tous les noms barbares du jargon médical et n'y prêtait pas souvent attention.

"On m'a parlé de noyaux sclérosés je crois. Une sclérose en plaque j'imagine? Ils disaient qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire pour le moment, si j'ai bien tout compris." Il était sur d'avoir raté certaines explications mais dans l'ensemble, c'était bien ça qui ressortait des lettres. "Mais j'aimerai bien qu'on s'occupe de mon cas. C'est assez gênant vous savez? Outre le fait que je ne puisse plus travailler, j'ai vraiment failli m'étouffer avec un noyau d'olive l'autre jour. Heureusement mon frère m'a fait recracher mais j'aurai pu en mourir! Et puis mon travail me manque. Quand est ce que je pourrai remarcher comme avant, docteur?"

Madara lui prit la main et le regarda droit dans les yeux – et à partir de ce moment là Hashirama sentit sa vie basculer.

"Vous êtes costaud?" Il lui redemanda, mais pour une raison inconnue, cela n'avait pas du tout la même connotation à ses oreilles que la première fois. Hashirama hocha la tête en essayant d'avaler sa salive sans l'étouffer. La main de Madara était étonnement chaude pour un homme aux abords aussi froid.

"Vous avez ce qu'on appelle la maladie de Charcot, ou Sclérose Latérale Amyotrophique." Lui expliqua Madara. "C'est une maladie où les neurones qui transmettent le message nerveux aux muscles de votre corps meurent petit à petit. C'est pour cela que vous avez du mal à marcher et que vos muscles ont fondu. Quand les muscles qui servent à avaler sont touchés, la déglutition devient plus difficile également."

"Charcot vous dites? Ça ressemble bien à ce que j'ai...Et comment ça se soigne?"

"Malheureusement, ça ne se soigne pas."

Les yeux d'Hashirama s'écarquillèrent comme s'il venait de la voir la Sainte Impératrice. Comment ça il n'y avait pas de traitement? Mais alors...

"On ne connait pas la cause de cette maladie. C'est une atteinte très rare, qui touche d'habitude les gens un peu plus âgés que vous. Il y a seulement des traitements symptomatiques qui ne peuvent que ralentir l'évolution de la maladie-"

Hashirama repensait à ses différents entretiens. Tout lui paraissait plus clair à présent.

Ils ne lui avaient pas dit qu'il n'y avait rien à lui faire _pour le moment._

"-Inéluctablement, tous vos muscles vont se mettre à moins bien fonctionner. Vous allez avoir de plus en plus de mal à marcher et à avaler. Vous devrez vous déplacer en fauteuil roulant, et vu l'évolution je pense que cela se fera assez rapidement. Si vous faite trop de fausses routes, il faudra vous nourrir par une sonde qui va directement dans l'estomac pour éviter les infections respiratoires-"

Ils lui avaient dit qu'il n'y avais plus rien à faire tout cours.

"- Et enfin, votre diaphragme sera paralysé à son tour, et il faudra vous mettre sous respirateur, sans espoir de pouvoir vous débrancher."

Madara lui tenait toujours la main.

"...Combien?" c'était le seul mot qui arriva à sortir de sa bouche. Il en avait tellement d'autres qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, alors qu'il réalisait petit à petit l'inéluctable vérité qu'il s'était cachée pendant tout ce temps – sans doute par un déni pur et simple de la réalité.

"C'est difficile à dire. Au moment du diagnostic la moyenne de survie se situe entre trois et cinq ans, mais certains patients peuvent vivre jusqu'à dix ans. Néanmoins dans votre cas, vous avez déjà une atteinte haute, alors...je dirai entre deux et trois ans. Et disons, six mois sans fauteuil."

Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, Hashirama toujours en train de digérer la nouvelle. Madara lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre tout le temps dont il avait besoin, et que de toute façon il n'avait pas d'autres patients à voir. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il ne pouvait pas.

Ce n'était que de simples crampes. Il manquait juste un peu de magnésium. Ou de calcium. C'était un petit truc de rien du tout.

"Vous pouvez le dire?"

Madara regarda son patient d'un air surprit et Hashirama crut voir ses grands yeux noirs ébènes s'adoucir derrière ses verres.

"Cela vous aiderait?"

Hashirama hocha la tête, tentant de se raccrocher à quelque chose : la main de Madara, la fermeté de son regard, n'importe quoi qui pourrait l'empêcher de tomber.

"Vous allez mourir, Hashirama."

Il n'y a rien qui puisse faire plus mal que ces simples mots. C'était comme s'il venait de le poignarder en plein cœur et qu'Hashirama se vidait de son sang, là, dans la salle d'examen, son corps inerte gisant aux pieds de ce médecin pas comme les autres. Il avait beau lui avoir dit qu'il lui restait trois ans, Hashirama avait la désagréable sensation que sa vie était déjà arrivée à son terme.

Il lui sera la main tellement fort que ces longs doigts qui avaient parcouru son corps à l'instant à la recherche d'une anomalie quelconque étaient devenus blancs. Il devait lui faire mal. Mais le docteur ne broncha pas. Il était resté là sans bouger et avait attendu qu'Hashirama se sente mieux.

A aucun moment il ne lui avait lâché la main.

"...Merci."

L'Uchiha eut un petit rictus nerveux. "Vous êtes bien le premier patient qui me remercie après ce genre de nouvelle."

"Vous êtes le premier médecin a m'avoir dit clairement la vérité en face. Les autres...se cachaient derrière des mots savants pour masquer leur gène." Se confia Hashirama. Ils ne leur en voulaient pas vraiment mais tout de même, rester dans le flou si longtemps pour une chose aussi grave...

"Ne leur en voulez pas, ils étaient surement intimidés par votre père. Il n'est pas bon de froisser Butsuma Senju quand on veut avoir un nom. Vous voulez que je le tienne au courant?"

Encore un peu sous le choc, Hashirama hocha la tête. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas de l'appeler et de lui dire tout ça. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il redoutait le plus : le fait de devoir verbaliser son état ou l'absence de réaction attendue par la figure paternelle. Il savait bien que c'était Tobirama qu'il préférait...et sa mère préférait sa cousine Toka qu'elle considérait comme sa propre fille...

"Je vais demander à mon assistante de vous fixer un rendez vous. Il y a un traitement, qui pourrait améliorer votre espérance de vie d'un an voir plus. Mais il faut vérifier votre fonction hépatique avant. Vous allez faire ce bilan en ville et vous reviendrez me voir d'ici une semaine avec les résultats." Madara repartit à son bureau et prit une feuille blanche. Il se mit à écrire frénétiquement puis, termina par une énorme rature – qui en fin de compte se révéla être sa signature – en bas de page et lui tendit l'ordonnance.

"Je vous ai aussi noté mon numéro. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas. Si vous avez envie de vous suicider par contre il y a une ligne spécialisée pour ça."

Hashirama ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'humour culotté de son interlocuteur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il était tout à fait sérieux.

"Vous ne serez pas le premier."

Il repensa aux mots de Madara lorsqu'il rentra chez lui. Il pleuvait averse alors qu'il sortit du bus qui le ramenait dans son petit appartement miteux. Il ferma la porte et se laissa tomber par terre, épuisé. Il souffla un grand coup.

Il n'allait certainement pas se mettre à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais pleuré, même à la mort de ses jeunes frères ; jamais une larme ne s'étaient échappé de ses yeux noisettes, toujours près à sourire à son prochain. Mais dans ce monde de requin, Hashirama faisait office d'épouvantail. Il n'avait pas attendu d'être renié par son père pour partir, fuir Konoha le plus vite possible. C'était pour cela qu'il vivait dans cet endroit à la limite de l'insalubre, aux antipodes de ce que sa famille représentait.

Il sentit son téléphone vibrer. C'était son frère. Tobirama, le portrait craché du fils idéal tel que le voulait son père. Il décrocha vite le combiné.

_"Alors, qu'est ce que ce charlatan t'a dis cette fois?"_ Vous voyez? Direct et sans fioriture, un Senju de grand cru. Son honnêteté décomplexée lui rappela sans mal son nouveau neurologue...

"Il m'a dit que j'allais mourir." Lui répondit Hashirama lui aussi sans mentir. Après tout, il avait un peu de sang Senju dans les veines, même si cela le répugnait plus qu'autre chose.

_"Comme nous tous, Hashirama. Non sérieusement, qu'est ce que tu as?"_ Hashirama sourit tristement de l'autre côté du combiné. Il n'y avait vraiment que son frère pour s'inquiéter de son sort à ce point.

"Je vais mourir..."

"..."

"..."

"...J'arrive."

"Je ne vais pas mourir plus lentement une fois que tu seras là tu sais." Mais trop tard, il avait déjà raccroché sans attendre sa réponse. Hashirama sourait toujours, en essayant d'imaginer la tête que devant faire son frère à l'heure actuelle – il se demandait bien quelle tête avait dû voir son neurologue lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc son diagnostic désastreux...Trois ans...donc la plupart en fauteuil. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.

Hashirama resta un moment assis par terre à contempler son appartement en bazar, essayant de ramasser les miettes de sa vie pour les assembler en quelque chose de plus cohérent. Il ne pensait vraiment pas faire ça avant d'avoir au moins 90 ans – les Senju avaient tous une vitalité hors du commun, certes pas autant que le clan Uzumaki mais bien plus que la moyenne – et les trentes premières années de sa vie lui semblaient bien moroses. Il avait déçu ses parents, ça il en était sûr, et il avait même fait exprès – quoi qu'il était sûr que sa mère n'attendait pas spécialement quelque chose de lui, ni de Tobirama d'ailleurs. Il avait passé sa vie à bâtir des maisons, construire des foyers, des lieux où les gens se sentiraient chez eux, lui qui n'en avait jamais vraiment eu. Même si cet appartement semblait pouvoir s'écrouler à la moindre bourrasque, il s'y sentait bien. S'il devait mourir quelque part, il aimerait que ça soit ici.

Mais impossible de faire rentrer un fauteuil roulant avec ces maudits escaliers. Il allait falloir déménager. Cet médecin était vraiment un corbeau de malheur. Un peu comme l'ange de la Mort. Cela lui allait bien, pensa Hashirama. Sa blouse blanche faisait office d'aile et son imposante chevelure corbeau rappelait la couleur emblématique de la fauchesse.

Et sa main dans la sienne qui brûlait comme le feu de l'enfer.

Hashirama regarda sa main justement. Il avait encore l'impression d'avoir cette empreinte sur lui. Avait-il serré sa main si fort que ça? Pour qu'il ait comme ça la sensation comme indélébile de la peau de Madara contre la sienne...

Ah, quelle idée bizarre il avait en ce moment ! Mais, il venait d'apprendre qu'il allait bientôt mourir, il pouvait bien divaguer au moins,une fois...

Son pouce commençait à bouger tout seul. Drôle de maladie qu'il avait...

Et drôle de médecin.

...

- Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de penser à ce médecin.

* * *

_Quelques petites explications à la suite de ce premier chapitre..._

_ça va donc parler de choses médicales. ça tombe bien : je suis du milieu. Donc ici pas de choses aberrantes, sur des pathologies inventées, inexactes, mal traitées, par de méchants médecins pour bien faire la victime...Juste une vraie maladie neurologique incurable et terrible : la Maladie de Charcot. (wiki est ton ami)_

_J'ai fait des recherches avant de me lancer la dedans, j'ai aussi regarder le Drama Ichi Ritturo No Namida que je conseille à tous le monde si vous avez un stock de mouchoirs suffisant._

_Je tenterai de faire un petit point à chaque fois s'il y a des choses un peu trop complèxes pour vous. Si vous avez du mal a appréhender la chose dites le moi, j'essaye de faire au mieux pour que ça reste accessible. Après tout vous regardez bien Dr House ..._

_Voilà, j'espère n'avoir perdu personne. La situation va lentement évoluer pour aboutir à ce qu'elle est 10 ans plus tard. Mais comment? haha...la suite au prochain chapitre._

Les reviews sont encore une fois appréciées, chéries, couvées...les fav et follow aussi !

_Queenie_


	2. La résignation

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Naruto._

_Et je ne sais pas jouer aux échecs. Si si, c'est important._

* * *

Projet Mab'TERRA : Première Partie : Année 1848 à 1852

_ Ouverture_

**Chapitre 2 : La résignation**

* * *

_._

_On dirait, tant l'enfance a le reflet du temple,  
Que la lumière, chose étrange, nous contemple ;  
Toute la profondeur du ciel est dans cet oeil.  
Dans cette pureté sans trouble et sans orgueil  
Se révèle on ne sait quelle auguste présence ;  
Et la vertu ne craint qu'un juge : l'innocence._

_._

_**L'enfant – Victor Hugo.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Mardi 24 avril 1849 _

_._

* * *

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

"Comment se porte ton fils?"

"Bien. Et les tiens?"

"Tobirama va bien."

"Et Hashirama? Ça va faire six mois maintenant..."

L'homme en noir plaça ses pions sur l'échiquier. Il prenait toujours les noirs, et Butsuma toujours les blancs. C'était une vieille habitude qui n'avait jamais changé. Et qui ne changera jamais ; mais Tajima s'en souciait guère...

"Je n'ai des nouvelles qu'à travers ce que me raconte Tobirama. Ton fils ne veut rien me dire – secret médical il parait. Et évidement, Hashirama ne dira rien pour inquiéter son petit frère..."

Butsuma fit de même et plaça ses pions blancs, sur la deuxième ligne. Comme à son habitude, il prit ensuite les tours, puis les fous, les cavaliers, puis la Dame, pour finir avec le Roi.

Tajima rangea exactement ses pièces de la même manière – à l'exception du Roi et de la Dame qu'il plaça en dernier.

"Madara vient de me commander la dernière marque de fauteuil électrique sortie par Ouroboros. Le nec plus ultra, on peut pas faire mieux." Lui dit Tajima en croisant les bras, attendant que son adversaire et ami de longue date joue. Les blancs jouaient toujours en premier.

"Et, à quoi cela m'avance-t-il?" Pion blanc en e4.

"Ça veut tout simplement dire que bientôt ton fils ne pourra plus marcher." Pion noir en e5.

Butsuma Senju, s'il fut surpris – voir, inquiété – par cette affirmation, n'en montra rien. Il n'était pas connu pour être un sentimental, même si cela touchait l'un de ses enfants, le fruit de son amour avec sa tendre et chère épouse, la chair de sa chair. Ils avaient déjà vu deux de ses fils périr et il connaissait bien la douleur que la perte d'un être cher pouvait signifier. Mais, avec Hashirama, les choses avaient toujours été différentes. Très tôt, il lui avait manifesté une sorte d'opposition idéologique, presque une animosité qui lui était inconnue, qu'il n'attendait pas – surtout venant de sa propre descendance, son fils aîné, celui qui aurait du reprendre son empire à sa mort.

Cavalier blanc en f3.

"Comment va Izuna?"

Tajima qui s'apprêtait à prendre un autre pion, se figea. "...Toujours dans le même état."

"_Il_ n'est donc...pas prêt?" Lui demanda Butsuma, en prenant bien soin de rester évasif. Ils se trouvaient dans le Palais Impérial, il ne fallait pas que l'on les surprenne.

"Non. Butsuma, je pense qu'il faut que tu abandonnes cette idée." Pion noir en d6.

"Oh, tu essayes de protéger ton pion de mon cavalier? Bien tenté..."

"Je ne plaisante pas. Les gens commencent à se poser des questions. Si Fugaku ou l'Impératrice venaient à l'apprendre..." Tajima baissa le ton de sa voix et se pencha sur l'échiquier. "Nous pourrions dire adieux à notre petit secret. Et que deviendrait le monde si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains?"

Tajima se redressa droit sur sa chaise en attendant que Butsuma joue, dépliant ses jambes et posant la plante de son pied nu contre la surface de l'eau.

Pion blanc en d4.

Butsuma fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait donc plus rien à faire pour sauver Hashirama...

La pièce la laquelle ils jouaient tous les mardis se trouvait au centre du Palais Impérial, la résidence officielle de l'Impératrice Mito Uzumaki. L'antichambre aux Nénuphars, cette mystérieuse pièce qui occupait le centre même du Palais, était une immense salle, ou plutôt un vaste étang : il n'y avait que de l'eau à perte de vu, hormis ce grand cerisier en fleur qui poussait au milieu. Les accès menant aux différentes autres ailes du Palais n'étaient connus que de ceux qui savaient déjà où elles se trouvaient : il était donc impossible de pénétrer ce lieu sans y être convier, au risque de finir ses jours perdus dans ce labyrinthe infini. Butsuma et Tajima, habitués du lieu, se donnaient rendez-vous près de l'entrée principale. Non pas qu'ils aient peur de se perdre, mais parce qu'il fallait que l'on puisse toujours les trouver assez rapidement. Tajima car il était un homme important du gouvernement actuel; et Butsuma car...

"Monsieur Senju." Fit une femme en kimono blanc et au obi rouge corail devant l'entrée, sans s'aventurer d'avantage dans l'étendue d'eau. "Cette femme souhaiterait vous parler."

"Butsu chéri ! Enfin te voila ! Il faut que tu me conduises à mon rendez-vous de 15 heures!"

Car sa femme, Madoma Senju, n'avait toujours pas le droit de conduire et s'entêtait à garder son emploi du temps de Ministre. Non pas qu'elle le fût, dieu merci, mais être une star montante du showbiz n'était pas un métier de tout repos.

"On remettra ça à une autre fois." Lui fit Tajima en rangeant ses pions. "J'ai moi aussi du travail qui m'attend."

"Mardi prochain, même heure?"

"Oh je suis vraiment désolé, Tajima." Lui fit la femme albinos. Ils avaient le même âge et pourtant, elle paraissait facilement 10 ans plus jeune. La génétique des Senju était vraiment fascinante. Madoma était sans nul doute une des plus belle femme du pays : ses longs cheveux argentés, toujours magnifiquement tressés, tombaient en cascade de son épaule jusqu'aux hanches et ses grands yeux, aux pupilles rouges, faisaient d'elle une femme tout bonnement unique. Son caractère, aussi. "Vous êtes un véritable amour de me rendre mon cher Butsu sans broncher. Venez là que je vous embrasse."

Tajima refusa poliment et laissa s'enfuir les deux tourtereaux. Parfois, il se demandait comment elle avait pu finir avec quelqu'un comme Butsuma - mais au fond il n'était vraiment pas mieux placé pour juger ce genre de chose. Une fois seul, il activa son sharingan, et, se retournant vers le labyrinthe aquatique, suivit le chemin habituel qui le mena dans ses quartiers – le quartier de la défense.

Tout le long, il ne put s'empêcher de sentir une présence derrière lui l'épier.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

"Tada."

La voix toujours aussi peu enjouée de Madara accueillit Hashirama avec un superbe cadeau : Un fauteuil VEWFL-57, dernier cri, plus rapide qu'un vélo et plus confortable d'un siège de cinéma. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'emballage.

"Et il coute combien ce bijou?" Lui demanda Hashirama, inquiet. Il n'avait déjà plus aucune économie et payer le loyer ce mois ci allait être un peu compliqué...

"Rien d'exorbitant comparé à ce que gagne vos parents, Hashirama." C'était bien ce qu'il craignait. Entre le prix des médicaments, des installations qu'il allait devoir faire – il avait finalement renoncer à déménager devant les prix de l'immobilier en cette saison, encore certainement un coup de son paternel pour assoir son compte épargne – son loyer et le manque de rentrée d'argent...sans parler de son état, qui s'aggravait de jour en jour. En fait, depuis qu'il avait vu Madara pour la première fois, il ne s'était pas passé un jour sans qu'Hashirama ne se rende compte d'une tache qu'il ne pouvait plus accomplir. Il n'y avait rien de plus humiliant pour lui, fervent défenseur des chemises à manches longues, que de devoir mettre des T-shirt parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à attacher les boutons...

Aujourd'hui, il était venu avec une canne. Ses jambes ne le portaient quasiment plus. Il marchait extrêmement doucement, de peur qu'il ne s'affale par terre, que ses jambes le lâchent, devant tout le monde. Ça avait commencé lentement, mais, surement, progressivement, Hashirama ne parvenait plus à suivre le rythme de Tobirama quand ils allaient ensemble se promener au bord de la rivière qui traversait Uzushio. Hashirama aimait vraiment marcher. C'était un rêveur, un promeneur, c'était son hobby préféré; mais il avait dû renoncer, se réorienter vers la lecture, une chose moins physique, et ainsi passer moins de temps dehors avec son frère.

Hashirama était un gars costaud, il savait endurer. La douleur il connaissait. Prendre un coup, une remarque blessante, ça il pouvait gérer. C'était plus que désagréable mais, au bout d'un moment, cette douleur là finit toujours par disparaître. Se rendre compte, petit à petit, que son propre corps n'est plus le même, qu'il vous abandonne, qu'il vous force à mettre de côté votre ancienne vie, la douleur qui résulte de ces intenses réflexions devant ce bouton de chemise qui ne veut décidément pas rentrer dans son trou, c'était quelque chose qui lui était insupportable.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans ce fichu trou?

Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir debout plus d'un quart d'heure sans tomber?

Pourquoi ce fauteuil ressemblait maintenant à ce qu'il avait de plus proche comme meilleur ami?

Oh il détestait déjà ce fauteuil. Symbole de son futur handicap. Et de ce qu'il allait devenir. Un invalide.

C'était étrange comment, Hashirama avait eu une grande facilité à accepter l'idée de sa mort, mais pas celle de son handicap.

"Essayez le pour voir."

Hashirama se résigna et s'assit sur le fauteuil. En effet, il était bien plus confortable que sa vieille rogne qui lui servait de canapé – il sentait même les ressorts lui rentrer dans son délicat fessier dans certaine position – et porta les mains directement sur les roues. Mais, Madara l'en empêcha.

"Il y a une molette sur l'accoudoir, vous voyez?" lui montra-t-il en s'agenouilla sur le côté de l'appareil. "Vous êtes droitier c'est bien ça?"

Hashirama acquiesça et fit pivoter la manette avec ses doigts - on aurait dit un joystick miniature, cela lui rappelait des bons souvenirs d'enfance – et le fauteuil fila à vive allure contre le mur en face. Hashirama fut vivement secoué et faillit même tomber de son siège.

Il crut un instant entendre le doux rire de Madara derrière lui. Mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se retourner, le médecin avait repris son air sérieux, et décrocha son téléphone.

« Uchiha à l'appareil...Oh Orochimaru-dono...Très bien! Il est en train de l'essayer...Oui, bien sur, attendez une petite minute - Hashirama, je vous laisse un instant, j'ai le fabriquant au téléphone. Allez faire un tour dans le couloir pour apprendre à le maîtriser, s'il vous plait j'enverrai la facture à votre père – excusez moi Orochimaru-dono je suis à vous..."

Madara avait fermé la porte de la salle d'examen d'un coup sec. C'était quand même pas banal de mettre un handicapé à la porte comme ça ! Hashirama fronça les sourcils, et, après avoir cogné deux ou trois fois dans les murs – mais, doucement – trouva le chemin de la salle d'attente.

Cette fois ci, c'était elle qui attendait. La jeune femme à la sclérose en plaque.

"Oh, Hashirama-san. Que vous êtes élégant avec ce beau destrier."

"Mikoto-dono, comment vous portez vous? Mais, je rêve, c'est bien Sasuke-kun? Il a tellement grandi en si peu de temps!"

Le jeune garçon se cacha dans les seins de sa mère en évitant de croiser Hashirama du regard.

"Ne vous en faite pas, il a peur du fauteuil je crois. Il va bientôt avoir quatre ans. Hein? Sasuke, dit bonjour à Hashirama-san. Fait ça pour maman."

Mikoto sourit tendrement tout en regardant son petit trésor, lui caressant affectueusement les pommettes avec ses pouces. Attendri par autant de douceur, Hashirama ne put réprimer un soupir affectueux devant ce spectacle : Sasuke était aussi mignon que sa jeune maman – et dire qu'elle avait déjà un autre fils de presque dix ans ! - et faisait déjà surement des ravages à l'école maternelle. Hashirama aimait bien Mikoto; peut être même un peu trop, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était mère et mariée, de surcroit, à un homme assez important, si important qu'elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Elle était douce et calme, aimante, d'une gentillesse...cela se voyait dans son regard et ses sourires. Mourante, aussi. Même s'il refusait d'y penser, cette idée même qu'ils étaient tous les deux condamnés le rassurait. Même si son pronostic n'était pas aussi sombre que le sien...enfin, sombre, c'était un mauvais jeu de mot. La jeune femme était presque aveugle.

Sasuke venait à chaque consultation pour ne pas '_qu'elle se prenne les murs_'. C'est lui qui lui avait dit. Mikoto avait affreusement bien caché son jeu...Hashirama n'aurait absolument rien remarqué si le petit tombeur n'avait pas vendu la mèche.

"...Z'our" Barbouilla Sasuke, qui renfouit aussitôt sa tête contre sa maman. Il n'avait pas vraiment peur, remarqua Hashirama, il était juste trop attachée à elle pour s'en décrocher. Il aurait aimé que sa mère soit un peu plus comme ça...plutôt que de courir à droite à gauche dans des endroits plus que glauque...

"Sasuke, tu veux faire un tour?" Lui proposa Hashirama. Il tapa sur ses genoux pour lui montrer ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire. Un tour de fauteuil, ça pouvait pas lui faire de mal, non? D'accord, Hashirama n'était pas un très bon conducteur de fauteuil...mais il apprendrait bien vite!

Mais le petit diablotin refusait toujours de lâcher sa maman.

Hashirama fronça les sourcils, ce qui fit encore plus peur au pauvre Sasuke.

"Je crois que ça serait plus facile si vous preniez ma place, Mikoto-dono."

Il ne vit pas le sourire gêné de la jeune maman. Il ne vit pas non plus le regard de Sasuke se baisser pour regarder la sol. Mikoto prit appui sur ses jambes et força, pour se lever. Elle fit un pas et tomba lourdement sur le sol, à côté du fauteuil.

Madara accourut sur le champ en ouvrant en grand la porte de la salle d'examen et se précipita pour la relever. La secrétaire aussi était venu, tous les deux avaient couru et avaient réussi à l'assoir sur un fauteuil.

Hashirama et Sasuke n'avait rien pu faire. Tous deux étaient bien trop faible pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Une fois la vive émotion passée, Hashirama prit sa canne et quitta le fauteuil, pour se rendre dans le cabinet de Madara. Il s'assit en face de son médecin. Ils se voyaient régulièrement depuis maintenant six mois...et Hashirama avait l'impression de le cerner toujours plus d'avantage. Madara était quelqu'un de froid au premier abord, mais – Hashirama avait sa petite théorie sur la question – il le sentait surtout ailleurs, dans la lune. Ou alors extrêmement timide. Ou alors peut être avait-il des choses bien plus importantes à penser.

Ou alors Hashirama se plantait complétement et son médecin était incarné. Mais pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue, il sentait bien, que s'il grattait un peu sous la surface...il le verrai. Le vrai Madara. Et Hashirama aimait bien gratter les gens.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait décidé de le tutoyer et de le considérer comme son ami. Après, il n'avait pas toute la vie pour percer le mystère de cet homme.

Madara ne lui fit jamais aucune remarque à ce propos.

"Vous prenez toujours votre Riluzole?"

"Oui, avec le Lioresal et l'Hexaquine." Lui répondit Hashirama en comptant sur ces doigts.

"Et vous trouvez que ça va mieux?"

"Pour les crampes c'est un peu mieux...mais disons que...comment dire..."

"Vous n'arrivez vraiment plus à marcher comme avant, n'est ce pas?"

Par moment, Hashirama le détestait. Il cachait presque tout à son entourage : ami, famille...il arrivait tous à les rassurer, à faire semblant le temps qu'ils soient sûrs, vraiment sûrs, qu'il aille bien, avant de les voir repartir pour Konoha ou pour vaquer à d'autres occupations – et ne parlons même pas de ses parents qui ne se déplaçaient même pas. Mais devant lui, devant cet homme, au regard si froid et si...c'était comme si Hashirama se sentait épié de l'intérieur : son regard pénétrait ses pensées sans qu'il puisse y échapper. Il était à sa merci.

Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher.

Tant mieux, après tout, c'était quand même son médecin – le seul en qui il avait confiance.

"Je n'arrive plus a lever la jambe droite. Je dois à chaque fois la porter avec mes bras...Et, j'ai l'impression que le perd la force de la gauche par moment."

"Hashirama, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cette perspective, mais dans votre état, je pense qu'il est plus que raisonnable d'accepter l'aide de votre père. Vous n'allez plus pouvoir continuer seul. Si vous voulez pouvoir garder le maximum d'autonomie...il vous faut de l'argent."

Hashirama souffla, il savait très bien ce qui l'attendait, il avait eu du temps pour s'y préparer – a-t-on seulement suffisamment de temps pour se préparer à ce genre de changement? - mais aussi têtu qu'il était, il refusait toujours en bloc l'aide financière de son père. De l'argent sale pour l'aider à survivre un ou deux ans de plus? Et puis quoi encore. De toute façon son père ne faisait pas ça par amour pour son fils. Il faisait simplement ça...pour l'avoir, dépendant, rampant à ses pieds, pour prendre le contrôle sur lui. Rien de plus. Il ne voulait pas lui faire ce plaisir, même si cela voulait dire qu'il vivrait le reste de sa courte vie dans des conditions déplorables.

Il fallait au moins qu'il s'en aille dignement.

"Je vois que vos enzymes hépatiques se portent bien. On va continuer le traitement. Il a fait de vrais petits miracles pour votre sphère oro-pharyngé, on va sans doute pouvoir éviter la SNG." Pourquoi Madara ne pouvait-il pas utilisé le même langage que tous les autres êtres humains dans cette ville? C'était toujours pareil, à chaque consultation, Hashirama apprenait une nouvelle abréviation.

"SNG...?"

"Sonde Naso-Gastrique." lui répondit Madara comme si c'était une évidence, en écrivant le renouvellement de son ordonnance, sans lever la tête. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait vu le regard toujours incrédule d'Hashirama.

"Et...? Concrètement?"

Madara lâcha son crayon et se redressa, essayant de mimer quelque peu le mécanisme. "C'est un petit tuyau que l'on passe par la narine et qui descend dans votre œsophage et qui-"

"C'est bon ça suffit." Le coupa Hashirama. Il n'aimait vraiment pas qu'on lui passe des tuyaux là où rien n'était censé rentrer de manière naturelle. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir échapper à tout ça.

"C'est vous qui vouliez savoir..." Madara esquissa un sourire – un genre de 'vous l'avez bien cherché' – et signa l'ordonnance. "Je vous réserve le fauteuil. Mais je ne vous le livrerai que si vous parlez avec votre père. J'attendrai son feu vert. Ne faites pas l'idiot, Hashirama, votre vie en dépend."

Il acquiesça – évidement, que pouvait-il faire d'autres? - et, toujours aussi péniblement, sortit de la salle d'examen.

Hashirama n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent des hommes dans cette ville, mais il était loin d'être sot. D'ici quelques semaines, il ne pourrait plus marcher. Il avait besoin d'aide...Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'appeler son père à l'aide mais, tôt ou tard, il le savait, il allait céder, il allait se résigner et composer ce foutu numéro de téléphone qui n'avait pas servi depuis dans années.

Il était proche de prendre sa résolution. Ce n'était qu'une question de minute – ou de marches ratées.

Dans la salle d'attente, Mikoto et son fils étaient toujours là. La secrétaire avait fait un pansement sur la jambe de la jeune maman – elle s'était écorchée en tombant tout à l'heure – et Sasuke lui faisait plein de petits baisers pour '_que ça guérisse plus vite, et peut être que comme ça tu pourras remarcher et qu'on pourra jouer comme avant' _. Mikoto caressa les cheveux de son fils cadet et sourit quand Hashirama lui dit au revoir.

Il rentra chez lui tant bien que mal – les personnes âgées lui laissaient leur place dans le bus maintenant, il devait vraiment avoir l'air mal en point – et, assit à sa table mal rangée, regarda son téléphone pendant quelques heures avant de prendre sa décision.

Ce jour là, Hashirama n'appela pas son père. Il prétexta plus tard au docteur Uchiha que ce fauteuil était bien trop difficile à manier pour un homme aussi _manuel_ que lui. Mais la raison en fut toute autre.

* * *

**Aparté :** Un petit cours sur la sclérose en plaque _(Vous pouvez passer ce passage c'est pour votre culture G mais c'est pas indispensable à la compréhension de la suite de l'histoire)_

C'est une maladie de la substance blanche. Quesako? En gros dans ce qu'on appelle le systeme nerveux vous avez deux composantes : les cellules grises = les neurones en gros et la substance blanche, c'est ce qui les entoure pour que le message aille plus vite (c'est comme si vous passiez de la trottinette à la Ferrari). Donc, quand on a un soucis à ce niveau là bah c'est comme si on se retrouvait en trottinette sur l'autoroute. En gros.

Il existe plusieurs formes, ici Mikoto a une forme une peu méchante qu'on appelle la Forme progressive primaire : en gros, elle empire au fur et à mesure au lieu d'avoir des épisodes de mieux entrecoupé de rechute. (Vous le dites si c'est pas clair pour vous).

C'est plutot une maladie de la femme jeune avec beaucoup d'atteintes oculaires. Bon je dois avouer le tableau clinique colle pas exactement mais, bon, tout peut se voir comme disait un de mes profs.

* * *

Me revoilà avec le 2e chapitre. J'aime beaucoup Tajima Uchiha dans cette fic. Lui et Butsuma sont des amis de longues dates. Ils seront la pierre angulaire du mystère qui entoure cette première partie. Faite bien attention à eux :p

Ils jouent aux échecs. Pour ceux qui n'y connaissent rien, moi non plus en fait...enfin j'ai du apprendre les bases pour écrire ce passage mais rien de bien sensationnel.

Prochain chapitre : On verra pimp!Tobirama rentrer en jeu !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Fav - Follow - Review, ça me fait plaisir et ça mange pas de pain (même si c'est juste pour me dire que vous aimez le fromage ça me fera plaisir) (parce que moi aussi j'aime le fromage)

Queenie


	3. La Chute

_**Queenie** : Comme promis, voici votre bien aimé Tobirama qui fait son entrée en scène !_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait plaisir, surtout que je les trouve vraiment travaillé vous devez en perdre du temps pour écrire tout ça...enfin, bref, merci, vous m'avez tellement motivé que j'ai écris 2 nouveaux chapitres dans la foulée! _

_Pour des info plus pratiques : Je pense que je posterai tous les Vendredi dans l'après midi (si ça vous va...). J'ai presque fini le chapitre 10 donc vous êtes assuré d'avoir de la lecture encore pour quelques temps. Cette première partie est un plus longue que prévue...mais elle est diaboliquement importante et je prend un malin plaisir à torture Hashirama hahaha_

_Rendez vous à la fin du chapitre pour un petit point sur la rhabdomyolyse et l'insuffisance rénale!_

* * *

Projet Mab'TERRA : Première partie - Année 1848 à 1852

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 3 : La chute**

* * *

_Mais à ces doux tableaux mon âme indifférente  
N'éprouve devant eux ni charme ni transports ;  
Je contemple la terre ainsi qu'une ombre errante  
Le soleil des vivants n'échauffe plus les morts._

_De colline en colline en vain portant ma vue,_  
_Du sud à l'aquilon, de l'aurore au couchant,_  
_Je parcours tous les points de l'immense étendue,_  
_Et je dis : " Nulle part le bonheur ne m'attend. "_

_Que me font ces vallons, ces palais, ces chaumières,_  
_Vains objets dont pour moi le charme est envolé ?_  
_Fleuves, rochers, forêts, solitudes si chères,_  
_Un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé !_

_._

_**L'isolement – Alphonse de Lamartine.**_

* * *

_- Dimanche 15 Juillet 1849 -_

_._

* * *

_Toc Toc Toc._

"Hashirama...c'est moi. Ouvre moi cette putain de porte."

_Toc Toc Toc._

"Hey...magne toi un peu, je vais pas rester planter là tout la journée pour voir mon handicapé de frère."

_TOC TOC TOC._

"Oui c'est bon laisse moi cinq minutes Tobirama."

Hashirama fit glisser ses roues et navigua entre ses habits au sol et des objets tombés par ci par là qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de ramasser. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez – enfin, pas exactement, compte tenu du fait qu'il devait lui arriver en dessous de la ceinture avec son fauteuil – avec son jeune frère, les bras croisés, qui fronçait les sourcils. "La dernière fois que tu as mis plus de cinq minutes à m'ouvrir la porte tu avais 16 ans et tu faisais des choses pas très catholiques à côté d'un rouleau de Sopalin plus que suspect."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en fauteuil que je ne suis plus un homme, Tobirama. Il faut bien que quelque chose marche chez moi – et rassure toi cette partie là de mon anatomie va plutôt très bien." lui répondit Hashirama, non sans humour.

"Je ne suis pas venu ici pour prendre des nouvelles de ta queue, grand frère." Tobirama rentra sans attendre que son frère l'y invite dans l'appartement, et ne put que constater son délabrement : il y avait de tout par terre – des habits, de la vaisselle sale, de la..._nourriture_ – et le frère cadet se demanda encore combien de temps son imbécile de frère allait faire la sourde oreille.

"Oui mais c'est surement une question que se pose père." Lui répondit ledit imbécile.

"En fait c'est plutôt mère qui s'en soucie le plus."

Hashirama regarda son frère, incrédule. Il avait vraiment dit ça en l'air.

"Elle t'a toujours considéré comme le plus beau de la famille. Elle n'a pas envie que ses petits enfants soient albinos j'imagine." lui expliqua Tobirama en passant sa main dans ses cheveux blancs.

"C'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas que tu as un succès fou avec les femmes. Bien plus que moi." Hashirama lui donna maladroitement un coup de coude – comme s'ils se trouvaient à la même hauteur, comme par la passé – qui atterrit dans la rotule de Tobirama. Celui ci grinça des dents avant de prendre une chaise et de s'assoir en face d'Hashirama.

"ça, c'est seulement parce que tu es naïf. Si on nous mettait tous les deux sur un podium, les femmes te sauteraient littéralement dessus. Pas sur moi. C'est une question d'attitude."

"Maintenant ça n'a plus tellement d'importance ! Avec cette antiquité je fais fuir tout le monde..." Il le disait sans aucune amertume ni tristesse, mais Tobirama connaissait bien son frère, il savait qu'il faisait ça pour lui. Il voulait paraitre heureux pour que son entourage ne s'inquiète pas, et le laisse tranquille, sombrer dans la dépression, sans ennuyer personne – surtout pas ses parents.

Ça faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il roulait avec un fauteuil classique, manuel, qu'il avait eu en soldes sur internet – il appartenait à un vieux monsieur qui avait perdu une jambe pendant la troisième grande guerre et qui s'en était servi plus de 30 ans; autant le dire, c'était une épave – et depuis trois mois son état ne faisait encore qu'empirer. Il le voyait au regard que lui portait Madara a présent, et à ses consultations qui étaient de plus en plus rapprochées dans le temps. Il devait y passer toutes les deux semaines maintenant, et le docteur avait même proposé de passer à son domicile plusieurs fois ci cela se relevait nécessaire. Au début, il avait eu peur. Peur de voir ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir dans les yeux de Madara – de la pitié. Mais il fut surprit, à la place, d'y trouver une chose qui n'aurait jamais cru possible d'exister chez lui, chez cet homme à l'allure détachée et distante.

Il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Hashirama passait beaucoup de temps à penser à Madara. C'était devenu son seul lien régulier, la seule personne avec qui il parlait volontairement de tout et de rien – enfin, Madara se contentait de l'écouter parler et ne donnait que rarement son opinion, un peu comme un psychiatre en fin de compte, mais il faisait ça bien – et il lui tardait chaque jour davantage d'être mardi matin.

Tobirama voyait bien que son frère devenait de plus en plus proche de ce médecin, de cet Uchiha, de ce Madara. Contrairement à Hashirama, le plus jeune de Senju l'avait connu dans sa jeunesse, et de ce fait, ne pouvait qu'être inquiété de cette...amitié naissante. Hashirama ne souriait vraiment que lorsqu'il parlait de Madara. Ce n'était pas une relation saine à avoir avec son médecin. Il allait – _encore_ – finir par se blesser tout seul.

Mais il était de toute façon bien trop têtu pour écouter ses conseils.

"La femme de ménage ne vient plus?" demanda Tobirama en empilant les boites de pizza vides sur la table toute collante.

"Oh tu sais, elle avait tellement mal au dos, et puis ses enfants sont malades, je pouvais pas la faire rester travailler des heures en plus, tu comprends, c'était une femme assez âgée-"

Traduction automatique de Tobirama : je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour me payer une femme de ménage.

"Crétin."

Tobirama prit alors sa journée pour ranger l'appartement et leur faire à manger. Il avait beau l'insulter et le réprimander dès qu'il le pouvait, Tobirama adorait son frère. Qui pouvait vraiment le détester de toute façon ? Il l'aimait autant qu'un petit frère pouvait aimer son grand frère, et il lui en voulait tellement en même temps. Il détestait le voir si mal et pourtant s'obstiner a vouloir rester seul dans son malheur, à écarter les personnes qui l'aimaient et le chérissaient et qui ne voulaient que son bonheur.

Quel égoïste il faisait.

Le soir même, Tobirama ne quitta pas l'appartement sans s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, qu'il était totalement autonome. Il devait repartir à Konoha pour une réunion importante et ne pourrait pas se déplacer durant plusieurs jours.

Il se faisait surement des films. Hashirama était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul. Il avait tenu trois mois sans son aide, il pouvait bien tenir quelques jours de plus.

Pourtant il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

"Essaye de faire un peu plus attention à ce que tu mets par terre, Hashirama."Lui dit-il sur le pas de la porte. "Si ta roue se coince dans une de tes T-shirt tu risques de rester bloquer jusqu'à ce que je revienne."

Hashirama ria et ferma la porte derrière lui. Puis il soupira, maintenant qu'il était seul. Il n'avait plus à faire semblant.

A dire vrai, la visite de son frère l'avait complétement épuisé. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le mettre dehors, et il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour le ménage, - et puis même, Tobirama l'aurait certainement laissé faire une petite sieste – mais il n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir.

Alors qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre, il faillit rouler sur un de ses vieux T-shirt par terre.

Il sourit tendrement et se baissa pour le ramasser.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Tajima attendait devant la salle de réunion que tous les participants soient installés. Il manquait encore quelques personnes, dont Uchiha Fugaku, son neveu par alliance, et Ministre de la Sécurité du pays. Ils ne pouvaient décidément pas commencer sans lui.

"Va-t-il seulement venir?" Lui demanda Butsuma. "Sa femme va de moins en moins bien, et avec des enfants si jeunes-"

"Je crois que cela ne te regarde pas Butsuma. Et puis de toute façon, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici? Ni toi ni Madoma n'êtes conviés à cette réunion." Lui répondit Tajima, un peu excédé par la présence de son...ami – même si ça lui faisait mal de le dire, Butsuma était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un ami.

"Je viens voir Toka. Il y a un bruit qui court..."

Un homme curieux capta une partie de leur conversation. C'était un homme tout à fait inquiétant. Il ne s'en cachait d'ailleurs pas le moins du monde. Mais, cet homme était un véritable génie, ce qui lui permettait de faire la pluie et le beau temps malgré son comportement déplacé et son gout pour les choses glauques et la sorcellerie.

Orochimaru-sama était l'homme de science de l'industrie Ouroboros. Cette marque, spécialisé en informatique et nano-technologie, appartenait pour plus de la moitié aux Uchiha. L'homme serpent avait eu besoin à ses débuts d'un petit coup de pouce et Tajima avait de suite su en tirer profit. Il était l'une des raisons de la grande fortune des Uchiha – qui, accumulée, dépassait celle des Senju.

"Un bruit qui court? Voila qui est très interessant, Messiers." susurra dangereusement Orochimaru en se léchant les lèvres avec sa langue de serpent. "Puis-je savoir de quoi vous voulez parler, Butsuma Senju?"

"Orochimaru-sama, quel plaisir de vous voir parmi nous." Mentit Tajima, toujours très diplomate quand il s'agissait de sa poule aux œufs d'or. "Il ne manque plus que Toka et Fugaku et nous pourrons commencer – et toi, tu pourras partir."

"Les voilà qui approchent." Fit Butsuma en donna un coup de tête vers leur direction.

Orochimaru avait disparu aussi discrètement qu'il était apparu, et s'était déjà installé dans la salle.

Butsuma s'empressa de rejoindre sa nièce et Fugaku qui avançait à petit pas vers eux – pas du tout pressés. Ils semblaient en pleine conversation, confidentielle, Butsuma les entendait chuchoter au loin...

"Je ne te mentirai jamais, Fugaku. Tu sais bien ce que je pense des rêves de Mito-sama mais même moi, je ne prendrai pas cette information à la légère-"

"Alors c'est bien vrai? L'Impératrice a de nouveau rêvé?" Leur demanda Butsuma.

Tajima fronça les sourcils. Encore un rêve de l'Impératrice? Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien être cette fois?

"Rien de bien important." Leur répondit Fugaku de sa voix grave, coupant cours à la discussion. "Est ce qu'Orochimaru est arrivé?"

"Affirmatif. Il nous attend." Lui répondit Tajima sobrement.

"Bien. Allons voir son nouveau prototype d'arme. Je suis très satisfait des kunais explosifs à distance – cela nous à beaucoup aidé à contenir à révolte à Suna..."

Et les deux Uchiha s'en allèrent, en parlant de leur sujet favori : la guerre. Fugaku était le Ministre, l'homme le plus important du gouvernement à part l'Impératrice, mais Tajima était tout aussi primordial à la défense du pays. Si Mito était la Dame, et Fugaku la tour, Tajima valait bien deux fous. C'est lui qui s'occupait d'acheter et de vendre des armes dans le pays – et aux pays voisins, bien entendu.

Toka les regarda s'éloigner et disparaitre dans la petit salle. Elle voulut les rejoindre mais le bras puissant de Butsuma l'en empêcha : il devait vraiment lui parler de ce que l'Impératrice avait pu voir - c'était vital pour l'évolution du clan.

"Toka" La coupa Butsuma en posant sa main sur son épaule et en la serrant fort, comme toujours quand il s'agissait de quelques choses d'importants. "Dois-je te rappeler à quel clan tu appartiens? Pourquoi raconter une chose si importante à un _Uchiha_ quand tu ignores ta propre famille?"

Toka en avait plus qu'assez d'être sans cesse harcelée par les deux clans – les Senju comme les Uchiha. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était la _seule_ personne qui ait jamais entendu le son de la voix de l'Impératrice qu'elle devait être harcelée toutes les cinq minutes à ce propos ! La jeune femme d'à peine une vingtaine d'année aurait bien aimé profiter de sa jeunesse – mais non, il fallait qu'elle reste au Palais, au cas où l'Impératrice ait un message divin à transmettre.

C'était exactement ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Les dieux avaient envoyé un message à travers ce rêve. Et Toka était la seule à l'avoir entendu de la bouche de l'Impératrice. Elle l'avait bien entendu noté sur un parchemin et n'en avait parlé à personne – sauf au principal intéressé bien évidement – mais la rumeur avait prit une telle ampleur que Butsuma, même s'il était son oncle, était la quinzième personne à lui poser la question et qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Cela ne concernait qu'elle, et, Fugaku.

Enfin, la famille de Fugaku.

Il était quand même assez peu probable que les Senju aient quelques chose à faire avec ces quatre là.

"ça ne te regarde pas mon oncle. Reste en dehors des affaires de l'Empire, c'est la seule chose que l'Impératrice voudra bien te transmettre. Je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler pourquoi, j'imagine?"

Butsuma laissa partir sa nièce et la regarda disparaitre elle aussi dans la salle de réunion, en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on se rebelle comme ça contre lui – elle ressemblait bien trop à Hashirama de ce point de vue là – mais, après tout, il ne pouvait rien y faire : Les Uzumaki ne les voulaient plus dans leur patte.

Mais, cela finirait bien un jour par changer.

La porte se referma sur elle, la laissant seule dans un océan de requin. Ou un bassin de serpent, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il préférait. Toka était une grande fille, mais elle était jeune, et, de surcroit, fort jolie. Parfois, il était vraiment content que Tajima soit son ami. Avec lui dans les parages, personne n'oserait importuner l'enfant bénie des Senju.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Tobirama était à bord de sa limousine – couleur bleu métallisé – accompagné de deux ou trois jeunes filles venues pour le distraire. Il faisait couler le champagne à flot, pour se divertir. Mais leurs rires et leurs formes ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'image de son frère mourant qui ne cessait de le repousser à chacune de ses tentatives de rapprochement. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire.

Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis sa visite il y a deux jours de cela. Aucun message, aucun coup de fil, comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'intéresser à lui. Hashirama lui faisait bien comprendre, que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, qu'il ferait mieux de l'oublier et de se concentrer sur son brillant avenir.

Boire du champagne directement à la bouteille dans une limousine qui devait être trois fois plus chère que le prix du studio qu'Hashirama louait, entouré de callgirls, quel brillant avenir il avait là...

Alors qu'il sombrait un peu plus dans la mélancolie – et qu'une des filles commençait à vraiment trop titiller l'intérieur de ses cuisses – son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il envoya valdinguer la pauvre fille à l'autre bout du siège et, plein d'espoir, regarda qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure pareille – il devait bien être 23h00 passé. Il fut très déçu de voir que ce maudit Uchiha était son appel du soir.

_"Bonsoir Tobirama. Je ne vous dérange pas en pleine soirée?"_

Il détestait vraiment ce type. "Non pas du tout. Je croyais que c'était Hashirama c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu si vite. Au cas où vous vous poseriez la question."

_"Ah...il n'est donc pas avec vous?"_

Tobirama sentit un fine goutte de sueur lentement glisser derrière sa nuque...il n'aimait pas du tout l'intonation qu'avait prit Madara. Rien que le fait que cet homme insensible prenne une intonation quelconque était de toute façon mauvais signe. Et puis il y avait ce mauvais pressentiment, le manque d'appel...

_"Il n'est pas venu à ma consultation aujourd'hui alors je pensais qu'il était avec vous."_

Ah si c'était juste ça...il en avait enfin eu marre de ce charlatant d'Uchiha. "Ne vous en faite pas, il a peut-être changé de docteur entre temps." Il crut entendre Madara soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné et se sentit aussitôt fier d'avoir rendu sa journée plus insupportable. "Je passerai le voir à mon retour."

_"C'est à dire que, je suis devant chez lui et qu'il ne répond pas."_

"Pardon?"

_"Je disais, je suis devant chez lui et-"_

"Mais, qu'est ce que vous foutez chez mon frère a cette heure de la nuit?"

Madara attendait depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant, vêtu de son long manteau noir et de ses gant malgré la chaleur qu'il faisait – on était tout de même en juillet – devant la porte d'Hashirama. Au début, il avait toqué, et personne n'avait répondu. Comme il n'était jamais venu, il avait cru s'être trompé, puis avait fait demi-tour, avant de revenir, de demander au voisinage – un homme en fauteuil ça fait du bruit et ça énerve tout le monde dans le fond, il n'était pas très difficile de localiser son appartement avec les témoignages des voisins. Il avait alors retenter de frapper à la porte. En vain.

Il connaissait bien Hashirama maintenant, et il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait se trouver : dans son appartement ou avec son jeune frère. Ou à la morgue.

Le coup de fil à Tobirama ne l'enchantait guerre mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix : c'était ça ou forcer la porte pour rien.

"Je vais défoncer la porte."

_"Espèce de déglingué! Je vous interdit-"_

"Ce n'était pas une question, je voulais juste vous prévenir. Pour le bruit."

Madara posa son téléphone à terre, ignorant les insultes répétées à son égard qui en émanaient, et fonça sur la vieille porte, qui céda d'un seul coup – le bois était vieux et rongé par l'humidité. Au début il crut que rien ne clochait : l'appartement était bien rangé, propre, il n'y avait pas d'odeur bizarre – de putréfaction notamment – rien qui signalait un cambriolage, le fauteuil était bien toujours là, renversé,à côté d'Hashirama étalé de tout son long-

"Hashirama!" Madara bondit littéralement vers le jeune homme inconscient. Il le prit dans ses bras et remarqua de suite sa température glaciale. Depuis combien de temps était-il allongé par terre? Il avait du tomber du fauteuil et n'avait pas réussi à se relever, au vu des traces de luttes qu'il avait sur ses mains.

Madara soupira un grand coup : il avait un pouls. Faible et très lent mais il en avait un. Heureusement, il avait eu la présence d'esprit de venir avec sa trousse de secours.

Madara installa Hashirama sur son lit et repartit la chercher à l'entrée, ainsi que son téléphone

_"...Et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose espèce de pourriture je vous jure que-"_

"Excusez moi Tobirama. Je vais devoir raccrocher je dois appeler une ambulance de toute urgence."

_"Quoi? Mais pourquoi- hey!" _Madara raccrocha illico presto sans attendre de réponse de son interlocuteur. Il avait bien mieux à faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il stabilise Hashirama avant l'arrivée des secours. Vu l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé et la lenteur de son pouls, il devait faire une rhabdomyolyse. Madara piqua une veine et lui posa une voie, puis, lui injectant de l'insuline pour faire baisser son taux de potassium, et du calcium pour normaliser son rythme cardiaque. A peine une minute plus tard, le pouls d'Hashirama était plus rapide et mieux frappé. Il était arrivé juste à temps. Madara le déshabilla promptement et lui pinça les tétons très fort. La main d'Hashirama vint repousser son bras.

Il composa le numéro d'urgence et appela une ambulance.

"Bonjour, je suis Uchiha Madara, je suis neurologue, vous devez avoir mes coordonnées GPS sur votre tableau de bord. Je suis avec un homme de 30 ans, antécédent de SLA rapidement évolutive traité par Riluzole. Je viens de le retrouver inanimé à terre, Glasgow 7, pupilles symétriques et réactives, avec une fréquence respi' à 8 et un pouls faible à 35. La fréquence cardiaque s'est normalisé avec une ampoule de gluconate de calcium et 5 unité d'insuline mais son état est toujours critique, il a besoin d'une place en réanimation...Oui, merci, le plus vite possible...Je vous attend, deuxième étage, la porte est enfoncée vous ne pourrez pas la rater."

Il raccrocha aussitôt. Seulement quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées que déjà les ambulanciers l'emmenaient sur une civière vers l'hôpital le plus proche. Le médecin de l'ambulance le salua comme il se doit – en tant que collègue – et finit de lui poser quelques questions sur son état de santé. Il ne lui cacha pas que la situation était plus que critique – il n'était pas non plus néphrologue mais selon l'état de ses reins il pourrait mourir.

"Quelle chance que vous ayez eu la présence d'esprit de lui donner de l'insuline, vous lui avez surement sauver la vie...pour le moment. Vous savez si il y a quelqu'un que l'on doit contacter?"

Madara ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. Tobirama n'était pas disponible – il se trouvait à des heures de voitures d'ici – et Hashirama ne voulait certainement pas que l'on prévienne un autre membre de sa famille.

"N'a-t-il pas...des amis, de la famille, que l'on pourrait contacter assez rapidement – si jamais il ne s'en sort pas...ça serait bien que quelqu'un soit là pour lui tenir la main, lors de ses derniers instants. Quelqu'un qui compte." Le médecin de l'ambulance insistait tellement que Madara n'eut pas d'autres choix.

Il monta dans l'ambulance avec lui.

* * *

Le petit paragraphe médical de ce chapitre _(il n'y en aura plus beaucoup rassurez vous, enfin je n'aurai pas besoin de faire des petits rappels, vu qu'ils seront vécu par Hashirama qui ne capte pas plus que vous ce qui lui arrive - alors que Madara lui EST médecin donc évidement il va vite, il n'a pas besoin de tout vous expliquer)_

Ce qui arrive à Hashirama est une chose qui arrive fréquemment aux personnes agées : la rhabdomyolyse. Mais qu'est ce que c'est?

C'est quand on reste trop à terre sans pouvoir bouger. C'est typiquement la petite mamie qui vit seule, parfaitement autonome, et qui tombe et se casse le col du fémur. Impossible de se relever jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne. ça arrive très, très vite, alors pensez à aller voir vos mamies et papy les jeunes okay? ça peut sauver des vies.

Parce que comme vous l'avez vu, la rhabdomyolyse c'est un peu coton. C'est même mortel. Pour les plus pointilleux deux jours là j'ai un peu tiré sur la corde en général ils tiennent pas aussi longtemps. Mais Hashirama est en forme donc, ça passe encore.

En fait, quand on reste au sol sans bouger, les cellules qui constituent le muscle meurent, tout simplement. A l'intérieur des cellules y'a ce qu'on appelle du potassium. On en a très peu dans le sang circulant et beaucoup dans les cellules, la concentration est au alentour de 3.5 - 5 (c'est le K+ que vous avez quand vous faites une prise de sang) alors qu'on a 140 de sel. Donc vous avez c'est assez finement régulé, notamment pour le rythme cardiaque.

En plus de ça, qui dit rhabdomyolyse dit reins qui ne marchent plus et donc on fait plus pipi. (Là c'est trop compliqué). C'est con parce que le potassium pour s'en débarrasser faut le pisser. C'est pour ça que selon l'état des reins d'Hashirama et si on a besoin de le dialyser ou non il pourrait mourir. :'( oh je suis méchante je sais.

Le potassium en trop grande quantité tue par le coeur, il le fait battre très lentement et puis plus rien. On donne du calcium pour protéger le coeur et de l'insuline car en plus de faire baisser le sucre elle fait aussi baisser le potassium. Voila vous êtes des urgentistes qualifiés maintenant!

* * *

_Piou si je m'écoutais je ne m'arrêterai jamais!_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^ Encore merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez à renouveler ou a commenter pour la 1er fois ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisir._

_L'histoire avance doucement mais elle avance. J'ai encore un petit réglage à faire pour le chapitre 4 (un passage ne me plait pas trop) et dès le chapitre 5 on attaquera avec un autre environnement. Mais ça, vous verrez bien par vous même - il faudra essayer d'avoir l'esprit _Ouvert_, n'oubliez pas que dans le prélude j'avais déjà des idées un peu barge..._

_Fav - Follow - Reviews et je serai très heureuse :D Vous pouvez me suivre aussi sur mon tumblr dans mon profil._

_A la semaine prochaine_

_Queenie_


	4. La bourrasque

Projet Mab'TERRA : Première partie - Année 1848 à 1852

_Ouverture_

**_Chapitre 4 : La bourrasque  
_**

* * *

_L'autre Amitié, plus grave, plus austère,  
Se donne avec lenteur, choisit avec mystère ;  
Elle observe en silence et craint de s'avancer ;  
Elle écarte les fleurs, de peur de s'y blesser.  
Choisissant la raison pour conseil et pour guide,  
Elle voit par ses yeux et marche sur ses pas :  
Son abord est craintif, son regard est timide ;  
Elle attend, et ne prévient pas._

_._

_**Les deux amitiés – Marceline Desbordes-Valmore**_

* * *

_- Jeudi 19 juillet 1849 -_

_._

Quand il se réveilla, Hashirama avait un tube dans la gorge. Tout son corps lui faisait horriblement mal – il avait la désagréable impression d'être passé sous un camion – et il commençait à s'étouffer. Trois alarmes différentes se mirent alors à sonner et une infirmière rentra en trombe dans la chambre. Elle lui prit la main et regarda ses pupilles, avant de sortir de la salle sans rien dire, le laissant seul encore une fois.

Hashirama essaya de tourner la tête pour voir où il se trouvait. Dans un hôpital, certainement. Il essaya de se relever pour quitter au plus vite cet endroit quand il se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas. Il était paralysé. C'était pourtant pas facile à oublier comme détail, quand on se trimbale en fauteuil depuis trois mois. Sa cabosse avait du prendre un sacré coup.

Il commençait à se rappeler maintenant...Il avait essayé de ramasser un truc qui trainait et sans comprendre pourquoi ni comment, il s'était retrouvé par terre. Ses bras n'étant pas assez fort pour le porter, il était resté étendu là, jusqu'à que finalement il perde connaissance – ou qu'il s'endorme, au choix. Il se demandait qui avait bien pu le trouver là, allongé comme un clodo au milieu de son propre appartement. Tobirama serait-il passé à l'improviste encore une fois, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien ? Oh il aurait tout donné pour voir sa tête si c'était bien lui...

Hashirama ne savait vraiment pas s'il était heureux ou tout simplement extrêmement surpris d'être en vie. Durant ses longues heures d'agonie, à essayer de se relever, sans pouvoir y parvenir; où il avait vu et ressenti à quel point il était faible et qu'il ne pourrait peut être plus vivre seul désormais – enfin, au bout de plusieurs heures passées au sol, Hashirama pensait vraiment qu'il ne vivrait plus _du tout_ – il s'était dit qu'il avait exactement ce qu'il méritait. Il avait éloigné tout le monde : ami, famille, voisin; il avait fait en sorte que personne ne se préoccupe de lui, il avait fait en sorte de rester seul. Et, il allait mourir seul, dans son appartement, comme il le voulait.

Il n'avait juste pas prévu que cela arrive si vite – ou, si connement, si vous voulez bien lui excuser l'expression – alors qu'il tentait _juste_ de ramasser un T-shirt sale par terre. Il s'était rendu compte à quel point sa vie était devenue fragile et qu'au moindre incident, au moindre faux pas, il pouvait basculer de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Comprenez alors son étonnement de se retrouver dans un lit d'hôpital, vivant, un médecin en train de l'extuber.

La vie était quelque chose de bien étrange. Il avait fallu qu'il soit si proche de la mort pour se rendre compte de son erreur. Il ne voulait pas rester seul, il ne voulait pas mourir comme un idiot parce que personne ne passait le voir. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher cet instant fatidique d'approcher à grand pas, mais il pouvait, au moins, choisir une manière un peu plus décente de partir – les quatre fers en l'air n'étant vraiment pas l'image qu'il voulait laisser à la postérité.

Il toussa un petit moment avant de retrouver peu à peu sa voix. Il demanda ce qui s'était passé et son regard surpris celui de Madara.

Il était adossé sur le mur en face du lit, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, le regard...presque accusateur. Il ne portait pas sa blouse mais un col roulé noir et un simple jean. C'était bien la première fois qu'Hashirama le voyait comme ça, au naturel – et en plus il ne portait même pas ses lunettes. C'était peut être un détail insignifiant pour beaucoup, mais pas pour Hashirama. Il aimait bien ce genre de petits détails.

Mais, au fait, que faisait-il là?

"On est déjà mardi?" Arriva-t-il à articuler, après s'être clarifié la voix. La sonde d'intubation avait quelque peu endommagée ses cordes vocales et sa voix était encore un peu rocailleuse.

"En fait, nous sommes Jeudi." Lui répondit Madara dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Jeudi? Mais alors...Il était resté...

"Son état est stable. Je vais vous laisser, je dois prévenir la famille." Fit le médecin en blouse en rangeant son stéthoscope autour de son cou.

"Non! Je veux dire..." Hashirama sentit le regard que lui lançait Madara se durcir davantage – comment pouvait-il parvenir à ce miracle, il se le demanderait toujours. Il devait faire face maintenant. Il venait d'apprendre dans la douleur que vouloir éloigner sa famille de lui ne lui servirait en rien...alors, autant les faire venir. Mais pourtant il ne pouvait réprimer ce sentiment de nausée qui le submergeait quand il envisageait la possibilité de rester cloué au Manoir - sous leur domination, sous leur contrôle.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Monsieur Senju. Votre père a appelé personnellement le doyen de l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de vous. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire radier."

Et avec ça, il laissa les deux hommes seuls à seuls...

S'en suivit un silence plutôt inconfortable. Hashirama avait tellement de questions à lui poser, mais l'homme en noir en face de lui le terrifiait. Dès qu'il commençait à esquisser un bout de phrase – ou un mot, ou même un simple son, ou même seulement s'il _pensait_ à un mot – le regard que Madara portait sur lui le tétanisait; comme s'il était seul, perdu dans la foret, et qu'il se trouvait nez à nez avec un loup sauvage.

C'est Madara qui engagea la conversation le premier – fait assez rare pour être noté.

"Je suis désolé. J'ai dû enfoncer votre porte. Je payerai bien entendu pour les réparations."

"Oh, ce n'est pas très grave. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir y retourner..."

"Enfin, vous finissez pas ouvrir les yeux. Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'un bel idiot, Hashirama Senju."

Madara décroisa la bras et vint s'installer près d'Hashirama. Il redressa son lit pour qu'ils puissent parler confortablement. Hashirama, sans trop savoir pourquoi, souriait comme l'idiot qu'il était. Il se sentait comme un enfant qui venait d'être prit en train de faire une bêtise.

"Si je n'étais pas passé chez vous ce soir là, vous serez mort à l'heure actuelle."

"Je serai toujours impressionné par l'aisance avec laquelle tu parles de ma mort. Tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération pour ma sensibilité." Lui répondit Hashirama en feignant de se sentir blesser.

"Il n'y a que les gens qui ont peur de la mort qui la prenne avec des pincettes. Vous et moi savons bien que vous ne faite plus parti de ses gens là. Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me cacher votre mode de vie Hashirama? Nous aurions pu vous aider. Il n'y a pas que vos parents à qui vous pouvez demander de l'aide."

"Je ne peux demander de l'aide à personne sans que mon père y mette son grain de sel. Regarde pour toi...C'est bien mon père qui t'a contacté, non?"

Madara ne put qu'admettre que son argument était plus que valide. Les Senju avaient politiquement le bras assez long – pas aussi long que les Uchiha pour sûr, mais, la famille de Madara aimait assez bien rester dans l'ombre – et s'il n'avait pas été le fils de Tajima et une belle tête brûlée, il aurait fini par céder à l'homme d'affaire comme tous les autres. Au fond, Hashirama avait eu de la chance de tomber sur lui : Butsuma Senju dans sa grande méprise des autres avait choisi pour son fils le seul et unique médecin qui ne lui obéirait jamais au doigt et à l'oeil.

"Mais tu as raison, je n'ai plus peur de la mort maintenant. C'est la solitude qui me terrifie."

Madara ne pouvait pas être plus d'accord avec lui.

"Dit moi," continua Hashirama quand il vit que son médecin ne lui répondait toujours pas après quelques minutes de silence, "Comment est ce qu'ils m'ont retrouvé? Je veux dire, mon père-"

"Vous voulez savoir si c'est moi qui les ai prévenu?"

Hashirama avala bruyamment sa salive. Il avait peur que ce soit vrai. Il avait une confiance aveugle en Madara et c'était bien le seul homme sur qui il pouvait encore compter. Si même ses fondations commençaient à s'effriter...

"J'ai dû appeler votre frère avant de défoncer votre porte, mais, excepté ce coup de fil, je n'ai pas parlé de vous. En fait..." Il se tourna vers la table qui se trouvait à gauche du lit d'Hashirama prêt de la fenêtre – qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de toutes les perf' et aussi, parce qu'il avait vraiment du mal à bouger le torse – et prit un boitier dans sa main. C'était une sorte de machine, pas plus grande qu'un livre de poche, aussi épaisse qu'une encyclopédie, et dotée d'un écran tactile. Une lumière bleue-verte inquiétante s'en échappait.

"C'est le S.A.R.C.R.U. - X qui vous a retrouvé."

"Le..._Sarcrudice_?" Madara leva les yeux au ciel. Enfin, au plafond. Bon sang, il y avait encore des gens si peu cultivé à Uzushio...

"Le Système Actif Recensant les Citoyens Résidant en Uzushio, dixième version. C'est une sorte de base de donnée qui collectionne toutes les informations sur tous les habitants du pays. Je ne savais pas que vous avez suivi des études dans la finance avant de faire vos étude de menuisier."

"Charpentier" Le corrigea Hashirama. "Mais comment peux-tu savoir ça? C'est...confidentiel! Je n'étais même pas inscrit avec mon vrai nom – mon père ne voulait pas que je sois favorisé ou quoi que ce soit..."

"C'est un fichier top secret utilisé par la police de l'Empire, celle qui est contrôlée par Fugaku Uchiha, mon cousin par alliance. A la base, il n'était censé recenser que les délinquants et autres hors la loi pour prévenir des récidives, mais leur folle idée de protectionnisme a finit par prendre le dessus. Tous les êtres vivants foulant les terres gouvernées par Mito Uzumaki sont ainsi répertoriés dans ce fichier, avec tous les détails. Personne n'est censé être au courant qu'un tel fichier existe. Tenez, regardez, même moi j'y suis."

Madara alors enleva son gant et posa son index sur l'écran. Un petit '_bip'_ se fit entendre et ensuite, il lui montra sa fiche : Madara Uchiha, né le 24 décembre 1818, fils de Tajima Uchiha et de Ketaba Uchiha, docteur spécialisé en neurologie, doctorat en biologie cellulaire et étude des microorganismes, célibataire, sans enfant-

"C'est bon j'en ai assez lu. Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde sache que tu as un double doctorat à seulement 30 ans ma parole. Sinon, ça va les chevilles?" Le chambra Hashirama.

"Mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ça...Enfin, je voulais juste que vous sachiez que les médecins de l'hôpital, avec vos empruntes, ont réussi a découvrir votre identité et ont contacté votre père. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver." Madara se leva et alla prendre sa petite valise qu'il avait posé au coin du mur – celle où se trouvait sa trousse de secours, puis se dirigea vers la porte. "Vous vous en sortirez?"

"Comment ça je m'en sortirai?" Mais où pensait-il aller? Se chercher un café peut être?

"Vous vous en sortirez sans moi?"

Non.

C'est la réponse immédiate qu'Hashirama eu à l'esprit. Il n'eut pas le temps de la formuler pour autant. Tobirama rentra en trombe dans sa chambre, suivi de sa mère.

"Mon chéri ! Comme tu as maigri !" Madoma Senju se précipita au cou de son fils ainé et le couvrit de baiser de la tête au pied. Elle lui prit délicatement la main et caressa ses cheveux. "Vous ne pourriez pas faire quelques choses pour ça, Madara? Vous êtes quand même censé le soigner!" Lui balança-t-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

"Votre fils est mourant, Senju-dono, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je puisse le soigner."

"Qu'est ce qu'il fiche encore ici?" demanda-t-elle expressément aux infirmières qui les avaient conduit jusqu'à la chambre d'Hashirama. "Ne restez pas planté là! Foutez le moi dehors!"

Les pauvres infirmières - qui n'y étaient pour rien dans l'histoire, et qui en plus de faire un des plus beaux et durs métiers au monde, se faisaient traiter comme du linge sale – se regardèrent, incrédules, puis regardèrent Madara, toujours très calme, posé contre le mur en face d'Hashirama. Il avait une très belle vue de son patient à l'heure actuelle – il avait l'air complétement terrifié. Paralysé de peur face à son effrayante mère. Madara se surprit à ricaner...paralysé par la peur...il avait vraiment un humour très noir par moment.

Madara s'excusa alors auprès du personnel soignant et s'apprêtait à quitter la joyeuse famille quand la voix d'Hashirama le stoppa net.

"Non!"

Le jugement était sans appel. Hashirama serra fort la main de sa mère, et elle aurait beau lui lancer un regard aussi noir que les yeux de Madara, ou le menacer de le laisser là, en plan sur son lit d'hôpital, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Madara ne partirait pas d'ici.

"Écoutez, mère..." D'un seul coup sa voix se faisait moins sûre d'elle. Il voulut prendre un peu d'assurance mais il n'avait vraiment aucun soutient autour de lui : les infirmières le regardaient curieusement depuis son petit cri – car oui on aurait bien dit un cri du coeur – sa mère, si elle avait pu le tuer du regard, l'aurait déjà surement fait vu l'intensité dont elle faisait preuve; et son frère tout comme Madara, le regardaient presque de haut, les bras croisés.

Hashirama avala péniblement sa salive et prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout, c'est lui qui voulait, se débrouiller seul; il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire.

"C'est grâce au docteur Uchiha que je suis toujours en vie, mère. Il m'a trouvé gisant sur le sol et m'a emmener ici. Le fait que je perde du poids...ou que je me retrouve dans ce lit aujourd'hui, rien n'est de sa faute. C'est moi, et moi seul qui me suis mis dans cette situation. Je sais que j'ai eu tord de vous minimiser mon état pour ne pas que vous vous...inquiétez. Mais il n'est en rien dans tout cela. Alors, je vous en pris, ne le faite pas sortir. C'est mon médecin et le seul en qui j'ai une entière confiance. Je ferai ce que vous voulez...j'irai dans un centre, au Manoir, je serai sous votre entière responsabilité, mais, de grâce, je ne veux pas changer de médecin."

Il sentit la poigne de sa mère s'intensifier alors qu'elle déplaça son regard noir vers le médecin de son fils. Madara paraissait amusé de voir le visage déconfis de cette femme qui le haïssait tant – sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi. Mais devant la détermination d'Hashirama, elle dut lui céder : s'il était aussi têtu que son père, elle ne pourrait rien y faire de toute façon. Et puis, si cela lui permettait de récupérer son fils...elle pouvait bien supporter cet homme sous son toit. Pour un temps.

"Entendu, Hashirama. Tu ne nous faciliteras jamais totalement la tâche à ce que je vois. Qu'avons nous fait pour mériter que tu nous traites de la sorte, nous, ta propres famille. Oh, la tête me tourne..."

"Vous voulez un anti-douleur Madame?" Lui demanda une des infirmières sur le qui vive.

"Avec grand plaisir!"

Madoma quitta la chambre de son fils, aussitôt suivit des infirmières. Tobirama quant à lui, prétexta avoir envie d'un café pour s'éclipser. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas rester dans la même pièce qu'un Uchiha, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

Hashirama était soulagé. Il était bien plus à l'aise avec la seule présence de Madara. Les paroles blessantes de sa propre mère raisonnaient encore dans ses oreilles : pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas qu'ils étaient la source du problème et pas lui? Ils étaient tout simplement aveuglé par leur propre lumière...

Et sa main était si froide.

"Votre mère est encore pire que votre père. Vous n'avez vraiment pas été gâté, Hashirama. Je suis même étonné que le mélange de leur deux génomes ait pu donner un homme tel que vous."

"Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment." Hashirama avait passé toute sa vie a essayé d'échapper aux griffes de ses parents, de s'en éloigner le plus possible. Mais, on ne choisit pas sa famille, il ne pouvait plus renier les liens du sang qu'ils partageaient – surtout quand on est le portrait craché de son père au même âge. Mais s'il pouvait...s'il y avait ne serait-ce qu'une seule autre possibilité...il la saisirait.

"Pourquoi détestez vous autant vos parents, Hashirama?" La question était tout à fait inattendu. Le fait que Madara lui pose une question personnelle était inattendu. Il ne s'était jamais permis de rentrer dans sa vie privée – il faut dire pour sa défense qu'Hashirama était assez bavard et lui racontait bon nombres d'anecdotes sur sa vie passée – et le jeune malade prit ça comme une marque d'attention inopinée. Même s'il n'aimait vraiment pas parler de ça...ce médecin lui avait sauvé la vie, il méritait de savoir.

"A la base, je devais travailler avec mon père, comme vous l'avez vu sur ma fiche. J'ai donc suivi des études dans la finance et j'ai réussi brillamment tous les examens. Il y a six ans de cela, j'ai posé le pied pour la première fois dans les bureaux de mon père. Il se montrait très dur envers ses employés et, pour montrer l'exemple, il n'hésitait pas à faire des punitions publiques à l'intérieur des locaux. Il utilise toujours la honte et la peur pour pousser ses employés à bout..."

Hashirama fit un pause, essayant de se remémorer ces souvenirs pénibles qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur la personnalité de son père. "Au début j'aimais mon père. Je l'admirais même. Il réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait. Et il avait beaucoup d'espoir pour moi. J'étais tellement fier d'être son favori, je ne voulais qu'une chose : lui rendre sa fierté. Alors, même si les méthodes qu'il employait me semblaient inhumaines, je fermais les yeux, pour pouvoir continuer à vouloir lui ressembler. Puis, alors que nous sortions du bâtiment pour aller déjeuner, un homme s'est jeté du 15e étage et est tombé juste devant nous. Il est mort sur le coup, à seulement quelques centimètres de nos pieds. Son sang a éclaboussé nos habits et nos chaussures. J'étais tellement sous le choc que je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant quelques minutes. Mon père, lui, enjamba le corps de ce pauvre homme sans broncher et me pressa de monter dans la voiture. C'est à partir de ce moment là que mon regard à changé vis à vis de mon père."

Madara s'était assis à nouveau et le lâcha pas Hashirama du regard. Il aimait tellement ça, se sentir écouté, sentir que son avis comptait pour une fois, qu'il pouvait se confier. Si seulement les circonstances n'avaient pas été ce qu'elles étaient...Hashirama aurait voulu que Madara soit son ami.

"Je me suis rendu aux funérailles. Je n'étais pour rien dans la mort de cet homme, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. Sa mort était le fruit de l'idéologie de mon père que j'avais partagé et que j'avais même cru pouvoir suivre et faire perdurer. Je me suis renseigné auprès de ses collègues. Sa femme était morte quelques années plus tôt, et il laissait derrière lui un fils, un orphelin. Je suis allé voir ce gamin, il devait avoir à peine sept ans, et c'est quand j'ai entendu les mots sortir de sa bouche que j'ai pris la décision de couper les liens avec mon père. On dit souvent que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants...si c'est le cas, j'espère vraiment que cet enfant se trompe."

_'Mon père était un looseur. Il y a des règles dans la vie et dans le monde du travail qu'il faut respecter. Chacun est soumis à la même règle. S'il n'a pas pu s'y plier, s'il ne les a pas supporté, c'est qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde. Il a fait une erreur qui a sali l'image de l'entreprise et il l'a payé de sa vie. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un looser. Et il n'y a pas de place pour les looseur dans ce bas monde.'_

En repensant à ces mots la gorge d'Hashirama se serra. Il tourna la tête vers Madara et rechercha dans ses yeux une source de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça a personne et se livrer était une chose de difficile, surtout quand il s'agissait de faire ça avec un quasi étranger.

"Mon père...il passe son temps à tout souiller. Tout ce qui peut être pur et blanc...il s'empresse de le salir avec ses mains pleines de sang. J'ai commencé à faire des recherches et lorsque j'ai vu tout ce qu'il avait fait...j'ai coupé les ponts. Jamais plus je ne veux qu'on m'associe à cet homme qui perverti tout, jusqu'au coeur d'un enfant, juste pour une poignée d'argent en plus..."

Hashirama serra le poing. Il chercha à taton la main de Madara et quand ses doigts effleurèrent les siens, le médecin se leva précipitamment en prenant son manteau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il parte d'ici.

"Bienvenu dans notre monde hideux, Hashirama. Vous avez de la chance dans votre malheur : vous aurez à supporter sa laideur moins de temps que nous."

"Madara...comment peux-tu...tu ne peux pas partir comme ça!" Il n'allait tout de même pas l'abandonner après ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Il ne pouvait pas le laisser avec ses requins, seul et à leur merci ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés, quelqu'un pour parler en son nom et pour défendre ses intérêts-

"Je le fais parce que je le peux. Vous allez surement être suivi par de brillants médecins, dans une des meilleurs institutions du pays. Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi."

"Mais c'est toi mon médecin. Tu ne peux pas choisir de m'abandonner comme ça! Je ne veux pas d'autres médecin, je veux seulement-"

"C'est justement ça le problème. Hashirama, vous devez couper le cordon. Je suis votre médecin, pas votre ami. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre autre chose venant de moi. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre ma main dès que vous vous sentez aux abois et attendre que je vous rassure. Tant qu'il ne s'agissait que de la maladie je n'y voyais pas vraiment d'inconvénients, mais je ne vous servirai pas de bouclier pour vous protéger de votre famille. Ce n'est pas mon rôle. Vous avez d'autres personnes proches de vous pour cela. Votre frère, votre cousine, votre-"

Hashirama n'entendit pas le reste de son discours. Il savait juste qu'au bout d'un moment, Madara lui dit adieu et lui tourna le dos, son manteau noir sur son épaule, et claque la porte. Lorsque Tobirama revint avec son café à moitié vide, il vit instantanément que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : ses yeux étaient inexpressifs. Cela ne lui arrivait jamais. Le cadet des Senju secoua son frère pour en obtenir une réaction, mais, en vain : Hashirama venait de se refermer comme une coquille et ne semblait pas vouloir en sortir.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Hashirama resta une semaine entière à l'hôpital, ses reins récupéraient lentement mais surement – les médecins étaient assez optimiste quant à son état somatique. C'était plutôt le moral de l'ainé des Senju qui était préoccupant. Même si maintenant il finissait tous ses plateaux repas, en compagnie de son frère et de sa cousine.

"Mais c'est vraiment dégueulasse! Comment ils peuvent vous faire avaler ça? On dirait qu'ils veulent achever les malades plus vite!" S'indigna Toka en prenant une bouchée de viande pas cuite – elle ne put même pas dire de quelle viande il s'agissait tellement le gout laissait à désirer.

"Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne mangeais pas. C'était pas parce que j'étais déprimé, c'est parce que c'est juste In-Man-Geable."

"Vivement ce soir que tu sois au Manoir. Au moins avec Maman dans les parages, tu vas reprendre tous les kilos que tu as perdu en quelques jours." Lui fit Tobirama en lui donnant la béquet. Et une cuillère de purée de carotte de plus pour Hashirama...

"Elle a vraiment annulée sa tournée?" Demanda le grand frère, n'y croyant toujours pas – sa mère privilégient son fils à sa carrière, on aura tout vu.

"Bien sur. Nous avons tous mis nos emplois du temps entre parenthèse pour s'occuper de toi. On ne demandait que ça. Idiot de grand frère."

"Arf c'est bon...pas besoin de me le rappeler..." Hashirama se sentait vraiment comme le dernier des imbéciles. Depuis que Madara était parti, il avait pu passer plus de temps avec Tobirama et Toka, et même Sasuke Sarutobi, un bon ami de la famille et le complice des 400 coups de Tobirama. Et jusqu'ici tout s'était passé à merveille...Ils parlaient, plaisantaient, riaient, comme si rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il y avait juste le regard de son père qui n'était plus le même – il ne le regardait même plus pour dire vrai. Il regardait vers lui, ça il en était sur; mais c'était comme s'il cherchait à voir quelques chose d'invisible derrière lui, une sorte de fantôme ou de but, qui se manifestait à travers Hashirama, et que lui même ne pouvait pas voir.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas échangé une parole. Sa mère et son frère faisaient la liaison lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

De l'autre côté de la porte, alors que les rires des trois jeunes Senju se faisaient entendre, ravissant les oreilles du personnel médical, Madoma et son mari discutaient du futur d'Hashirama.

"J'ai tenté tout ce que j'ai pu de mon côté." Commença Butsuma. "Il n'y a rien à faire, Tajima ne nous aidera pas. Avec ce qui s'est passé récemment avec Izuna..."

"Il fallait s'y attendre, mais on ne peut pas regarder notre fils mourir comme ça. Tu te rappelles aussi bien que moi ce que Keta' nous a dit. Il faut qu'il survive, sinon nous ne connaitrons jamais ce qui se cache derrière cette fichue énigme." Madoma se mordit le bout des ongles tout en réfléchissant à la vitesse de la lumière. C'était une femme extrêmement futée – il le fallait bien pour devenir si connue en aussi peu de temps – mais elle se trouvait devant un véritable problème.

Madoma ne tenait pas en place.

"Et ce rêve de l'Impératrice...Toka ne t'en a pas parlé? Il faisait peut être référence à Hashirama!"

"Je pense que Toka nous aurait averti si cela avait concerné son cousin. Toka est une fille loyale au clan, elle ne nous laissera pas tomber pour l'Impératrice. Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un moyen de pression..." Une énorme moyen de pression sur les Uchiha. Quelle ironie que cette famille fût la seule sur laquelle Butsuma et sa femme n'aient aucune emprise...c'était même plutôt le contraire.

"Il faut que tu ailles voir Keta'. C'est le seul moyen. C'est sa mère, tout de même, elle pourrait peut être l'influencer." Butsuma n'aimait pas que sa chère et tendre aille voir cette femme lugubre mais il dut s'y résigner. C'était bien plus que la vie d'Hashirama qui était en jeu.

"Je veux bien essayer...mais, tu la connais. Elle ne voudra certainement pas bouger le petit doigt." Pourquoi était-il si difficile de négocier avec un Uchiha?

"ça ne coute rien d'essayer. En tout cas, nous sommes bien d'accord. Il faut à tout prix écarter Hashirama de Madara. Nous devons reprendre le contrôle de sa vie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que l'on ne puisse plus l'utiliser."

"Nous sommes d'accord."

Si seulement les deux Senju savaient à quel point les paroles dans les couloirs de l'hôpital pouvaient résonner et se perdre dans des oreilles qui se trouvaient là par hasard, et qui n'en demandaient pas tant...

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Il était presque 18h00 lorsque l'ambulance arriva pour conduire Hashirama au Manoir. Il avait été décidé qu'il resterait là bas, le temps de la convalescence, et qu'ensuite il irait visiter plusieurs institutions. Il ne souhaitait pas rester enfermé trop longtemps chez ses parents – il savait bien l'emprise qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur lui – et avait choisi de lui même plusieurs centres qu'il trouvait acceptable. En fait, c'était uniquement les centres que Madara lui avait conseillé lors d'une de ses consultations.

Tobirama se chargea d'aller chercher son frère et d'aider les ambulanciers à faire le transfert. C'est qu'il pesait encore un âne mort ! Les muscles du haut de son corps n'avaient pas encore fondus et il était plutôt bien bâti pour un homme, encore plus que Tobirama qui pourtant passait sa vie dans les salle de sport. Mais que voulez vous, c'était son frère qui avait eu la faveur des dieux, pas lui.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la maladie le frappe.

Tobirama toqua à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Il soupira et ouvrit la porte.

Le lit était vide. Il n'y avait plus personne dans la chambre – aucun affaire, aucun fil, aucune âme vivante.

Au nez et à la barbe de tout le monde, Hashirama avait disparu.

* * *

_J'ai le don pour faire des chapitres assez longs. Ne m'en voulez pas._

_Comme d'habitude, dite moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Qu'est-il arrivé à notre pauvre Hashirama...avez-vous une vague idée?_

_Merci pour la lecture_

_Queenie_


	5. Le scaphandre

_Queenie : Petits détails que j'ai oublié la dernière fois (et que j'ai encore oublié donc je vais improviser...)_

_Dans cette fic il y a trois OC (qui ne sont pas vraiment des OC, ces 3 personnes ont réellement existé, c'est juste que Kishi ne les a pas montré) qui sont relativement importantes dans l'histoire. Il s'agit de 3 Mamans (car oui, je suis fan des Mamans et j'aime ma maman plus que tout au monde)_

_Vous connaissez déjà la première : Madoma Senju la mère d'Hashirama._

_Il y en a deux autres : Une que vous verrez dans ce chapitre (je vous laisse donc la découvrir) et la mère de Madara, Ketaba Uchiha, qui apparait plus tard mais dont vous avez déjà entendu parlé._

_Je ne sais pas trop quels sont vos sentiments envers les OC en général mais je ne ferai jamais d'OC en couple avec un personnage principal si ça peut vous aider et j'espère qu'au fil de la lecture vous verrez que je leur apporte une personnalité a part entière et une certaine profondeur, et que vous apprendrez à les aimer (même si ça va être dur pour deux d'entre elles ha ha ha)_

_Merci à tous pour vos Review, ça me fait toujours extrêmement plaisir_

_Nous entrons avec ce chapitre dans la 2e grosse partie de l'Ouverture. A partir de ce moment là, il va se passer des choses un peu étrange autour d'Hashirama. Mais c'est parfaitement normal. Si vous ne saisissez pas tous, c'est aussi normal - c'est ma petite part de mystère._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse avec le chapitre 5._

* * *

Projet Mab'terra - Première Partie : Année 1848 - 1852

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 5 : Le scaphandre**

* * *

_Si tu m'appartenais (faisons ce rêve étrange !),  
Je voudrais avant toi m'éveiller le matin  
Pour m'accouder longtemps près de ton sommeil d'ange,  
Egal et murmurant comme un ruisseau lointain. _

_._

_Le réveil - René-François Sully Prudhomme. _

* * *

_Vendredi 25 juillet 1849  
_

_._

"Mais où peut-il bien être?!"

"Je ne sais pas Madame…"

"Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin, il est _handicapé_ par tous les Saints!"

"Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver." Toka essaya de calmer l'ambiance explosive qui régnait au sein de la chambre vide d'Hashirama. "Si quelqu'un avait voulu l'enlever pour lui faire du mal, il n'aurait certainement pas pris le soin de prendre toutes ses affaires."

"Mais il n'a pas pu partir d'ici tout seul!" surenchérit Butsuma. "Quel intérêt, si ce n'est pour me faire du tort et demander une rançon?"

"Peut-être qu'il a préféré être kidnappé plutôt que de passer sa vie enfermé avec vous deux?" Tobirama n'en pouvait plus de tant de mauvaise foi venant de ses parents. Il savait très bien que la seule chose qui inquiétait son père était le montant de la rançon. Quant à sa mère…elle n'en avait que pour son orgueil.

"Comment oses-tu…" Lui répondit cette dernière dans un souffle. Elle semblait pourtant vraiment blessée.

"Ça suffit! Cela ne sert à rien de nous chamailler ici." Toka éleva un peu la voix pour se faire finalement entendre et mettre un terme à la naissante dispute. "Rentrons, laissons les recherches à la police et reposons nous. Hashirama aura besoin de toutes nos pensées si jamais il lui est arrivé malheur, pas que l'on s'éparpille et que l'on se monte les uns contre les autres!"

Le silence se fit immédiatement après ces paroles. Tous regardaient, impuissants, les draps défaits du lit vide d'Hashirama…

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Il était immergé totalement maintenant. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'eau envahit ses poumons. Il suffoquait. Hashirama n'essaya même pas de se débattre : c'était une mort douloureuse mais au moins elle serait rapide. Les nombreux plongeurs autour de lui ne semblaient pas le voir, ni l'entendre hurler : il était encore une fois seul.

Pourtant alors qu'il toucha le fond – littéralement, le fond de l'océan – et que son corps rebondit au contact du sable dur, une main de fer vint l'attraper au vol. Hashirama ouvrit les yeux et devant lui se trouvait un vieux scaphandre en fer rouillé, avec des oreilles de lapin au dessus de la tête. Le scaphandre le prit par les jambes et le propulsa vers la surface, et, pile au moment où il reprit sa respiration une fois hors de l'eau, Hashirama se réveilla.

Il faisait des rêves de plus en plus étranges dernièrement. En fait c'était plutôt qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rappeler de ses rêves, et celui-ci lui n'était pas le premier où la figure du scaphandre apparaissait. Il n'en avait encore parlé à personne, mais…

"Bonjour Hashirama!" La douce voix de Kyoko Noharu finit de le réveiller totalement. La secrétaire de Madara, qui était aussi infirmière, posa les sacs de courses près de l'entrée et appuya sur l'interphone juste à côté d'elle.

"C'est moi, je viens de finir les courses. Hashirama est réveillé. Où est-ce que je mets la monnaie?"

_"Ne bouge pas, je monte."_

La voix de Madara lui répondit à l'autre bout et quelques minutes plus tard, le médecin était remonté de son laboratoire. Il congédia Kyoko – qui devait passer prendre sa fille – et rangea en vitesse les courses avant de retourner son attention vers Hashirama qui n'attendait que ça.

Quel soulagement de s'être encore une fois réveillé chez lui.

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient '_kidnappé_' – enfin, Hashirama n'était plus vraiment un enfant, et il était parfaitement consentant à ce qu'on l'emmène – Hashirama n'avait qu'une seule peur : que ses parents le retrouvent. Pour une raison tout à fait inconnue par ailleurs, lui qui avait pourtant choisi de rester chez eux un temps, ne voulait plus y mettre les pieds. En fait, il le voulait plus partir d'ici.

"Vous avez envie d'uriner?"

Hashirama grommela. Il n'aimait pas cette question. Il se souvenait très bien de ce qui s'était passé le premier jour où il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Madara. Il lui avait dit que s'il n'avait pas envie d'uriner il serait obligé de faire un _'aller-retour'_ pour vérifier que ses reins marchaient toujours.

Autant vous dire qu'il ne parlait pas de faire un aller-retour à l'hôpital, mais bien dans son urètre.

Lorsqu'il vit la sonde de 18 French, Hashirama pissa toute l'eau qu'il avait dans son corps...

"Je dois prendre ça pour un non?" Madara avait un pistolet – une sorte de bocal en plastique en forme de 'Z', qui servait à recueillir les urines des gens alités – dans sa main et un tube en plastique de l'autre. Oh, par pitié, tout sauf la sonde urinaire…

Hashirama leva péniblement le bras gauche et saisit le pistolet. Il attendit ensuite que Madara s'en aille, ou au moins se tourne, pour qu'il puisse faire sa petite affaire, mais rien à faire. Madara ne bougea pas d'un poil, pire encore : son regard ne fléchissait pas. Il avait la ferme intention de le regarder pisser.

"T'as vraiment rien d'autres à faire? Je suis un homme pudique, moi."

"Qu'est-ce que cela sera quand vous ne pourrez plus vous laver tout seul..." Madara était décidément toujours aussi impitoyable.

"Plutôt mourir que de me faire tripoter par une vieille aide-soignante." Hashirama commença à uriner tant bien que mal…

"Vous avez de la chance, vous n'échapperez à aucun des deux. J'irai nettoyer vos attributs moi-même s'il le faut pour que ma maison ne se transforme pas en réserve naturelle à mycoses."

Hashirama rendit le pistolet – à moitié plein – à Madara en lui lançant un regard noir. La dignité des patients, il n'en avait jamais entendu parler à la faculté? Pas étonnant qu'il se soit réorienté…

Hashirama vivait chez lui depuis maintenant une semaine. Il n'en crut d'abord pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit Madara et son jeune assistant, ainsi que sa secrétaire et sa fille, venir le chercher. Madara avait pris avec lui un fauteuil roulant – qui ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à celui qu'il avait voulu lui faire acheter, en un peu plus archaïque – une perruque et un long manteau et ils étaient partis incognito juste avant que les ambulanciers ne viennent le chercher.

"C'est un fauteuil Ouroboros, un VEWFL – 31. C'est un vieux modèle mais il marche encore très bien." Lui avait répondu Madara quand il l'avait questionné à ce propos. "Ça serait bien trop suspect que j'en rachète un nouveau : votre père doit vous chercher partout et demandera surement de l'aide à mon père. Il doit être en train d'éplucher les comptes de toute la région en ce moment." Hashirama se sentait un peu à l'étroit dans ce nouveau fauteuil mais au moins, il était bien mieux équipé que l'ancien. Et puis surtout…bien plus adapté à sa situation. Il y avait une sangle qui tenait son buste, traversant son torse de part en part, pour ne pas qu'il tombe en avant. Certes il n'en avait pas encore besoin mais il sentait bien qu'il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour. Son épisode à l'hôpital ne lui avait pas vraiment faire du bien.

Depuis ce jour, Madara s'occupait de lui : il lui donnait ses médicaments, lui massait les jambes, faisait même travailler ses muscles encore valides – et il s'occupait aussi de ses urines, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Hashirama avait souvent la maison pour lui tout seul : son hôte était souvent cloitré dans son laboratoire au sous-sol. Quand il avait besoin de lui, il n'avait qu'à parler à travers l'interphone, ou, quand il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, avec le baby-phone jaune pétard qui se trouvait au bord de la table de nuit.

Hashirama était plus qu'impressionné par l'organisation et la logistique dont faisait preuve Madara. Il y avait même une rampe à côté des toilettes pour l'aider à faire le transfert!

"Hashirama." Fit un jour la voix d'Obito à travers le baby phone. "Madara est tout grognon, et fait que m'insulter. Je crois qu'il a faim. Tu peux allumer le four?"

Le jeune Uchiha avait fait son stage de fin d'année dans le laboratoire de son aîné avant d'y rester finalement pour de bon : il voulait devenir le plus grand scientifique de tous les temps, parait-il, enfin c'est ce que disait Madara en soupirant. Il avait accepté de le prendre avec lui uniquement parce qu'il pensait sa présence éphémère, mais maintenant plus moyen de se débarrasser du jeune Uchiha.

Surtout depuis qu'Hashirama était là.

Non pas que la présence du handicapé y fut pour quelque, mais plutôt ce qui allait avec. Kyoko Noharu et sa fille Rin. Plus précisément la jeune adolescente qui accompagnait la secrétaire de Madara.

Ce jour-là, Rin avait préparé un grand plat de lasagne avec sa mère. Hashirama alluma le four comme Obito lui avait demandé – le pauvre jeune homme devait vraiment se faire malmener pour l'appeler au secours comme ça; Madara pouvait être de très mauvaise humeur par moment, il en savait quelque chose – et mit la table pour cinq. Vingt minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous là, prêt à attaquer le plat.

Hashirama aimait bien les repas du midi : ils étaient bien plus vivant que ceux du soir, où Madara ne parlait presque pas, mangeait sur le pouce et repartait vite – trop vite – au sous-sol. Au moins avec ces trois-là, il y avait de l'animation. Kyoko et Rin se mettaient toujours l'une à côté de l'autre : les deux se ressemblaient tellement. Elles avaient toutes les deux les mêmes yeux noisettes et la même teinte de cheveux, châtain clair; même si les cheveux de Kyoko étaient beaucoup plus cours pour raison professionnelle. Kyoko avait enlevé son pyjama blanc d'infirmière pour ne pas le salir avec de la sauce tomate, elle portait maintenant un débardeur noir et une jupe en jean.

Outre le fait qu'elle lui faisait ses piqures pour les jambes – et que ça lui faisait quand même bien mal – Hashirama aimait bien Kyoko. Elle était toujours souriante et pleine de vie. Il se demandait comment elle avait pu finir par travailler avec Madara.

"Rin, tu veux finir mes lasagnes?" Demanda Obito, voulant se faire bien voir sans doute en lui donnant le reste de son plat.

"Obito…tu…tu ne les as pas aimé?" lui répondit Rin toute triste.

"Oh- non non non elles étaient très très elles étaient parfaites mais mais mais si jamais tu en veux d'autres je-"

"Merci Obito." Fit Madara en lui prenant son assiette. "Elles sont très bonnes, je vais les finir si tu n'en veux plus."

"Madara-sama! C'est pas juste, elles étaient pour Rin!"

Hashirama et Kyoko se mirent à rire de bon cœur devant la tête que faisait le pauvre Obito. Vraiment, ces moments-là, il ne les aurait échangés pour rien au monde.

En fin d'après-midi, Obito monta pour lui donner ses traitements avant de partir, comme depuis trois jours.

"Alors, comment ça se passe en bas? J'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux." Lui demanda Hashirama avec une pointe de jalousie. Il aurait aimé que Madara lui explique lui-même mais impossible de le faire parler…

"C'est trop cool! Vous devriez descendre un jour! Enfin, euh, avec les escaliers…mais euh quand je serai grand et fort je vous porterai!" fit Obito visiblement gêné de parler du handicap d'Hashirama.

"Ah, ne t'inquiète pas mon grand ce n'est pas grave. Ça a l'air de drôlement te plaire."

"A qui ça ne plairait pas? Madara-sama est un génie ! Il essaye de créer la vie à partir de rien !" Lui raconta Obito, des étoiles dans les yeux.

"A ce point-là? Je savais qu'il faisait de la recherche fondamentale…mais pas à ce point fondamentale…"

_"Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Disons que j'essaye de donner une seconde vie aux cellules mortes prématurément avec un nouveau procédé."_

La voix de Madara raisonna à travers le baby-phone. Obito devint d'un seul coup tout blanc, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son maître l'écoute en plein louanges.

_"Je pourrai vous expliquer mais vous ne comprendrez rien. Si tu as finis Obito, tu peux partir."_

"Moui Madara-sama…" Il se trouve qu'il n'avait pas fini du tout. Il fallait encore qu'il mobilise les jambes d'Hashirama avant de partir : Madara ne remonterait pas avant quelques heures pour le dîner et il fallait absolument qu'il bouge ses jambes toutes les trois heures pour ne pas avoir d'escarre – Madara lui avait montré des photos, et c'était encore pire qu'une sonde de 18 French. Les jambes d'Hashirama devenaient de plus en plus dure, Obito avait de plus en plus de mal à les déplier.

"Moi plus tard, je veux fabriquer des robots! Plein de robot, des robots qui ressemblent à des humains et qui ne mourraient jamais!"

"Des robots? Immortels? Et d'où te vient cette idée saugrenue ? C'est un peu prétentieux pour ton âge non…tu n'es même pas fini !"

"Hey ! Je suis Obito Uchiha! Tu verras quand je serai grand je serai le plus grand scientifique du monde!"

"Ah, tu sais Obito, quand tu seras grand, je ne serai déjà plus là." Hashirama disait ça avec un sourire, mais Obito sentit bien la tristesse qui s'en dégageait. Le silence qui s'en suivit, venant aussi bien des deux hommes à l'étage que de celui au sous-sol. Lorsqu'Obito eut fini de s'occuper des jambes d'Hashirama, il lui fit aussi faire ses exercices pour les bras.

"Le père de Rin aussi est parti…elle n'en parle presque jamais, mais ça la rend toute triste. Je le sais, elle pense que je ne le vois pas, mais je la connais bien. Alors, quand je serai un grand scientifique, je trouverai un moyen pour lui ramener son papa. Et comme ça, jamais son beau sourire ne quittera son visage…"

Comment ne pas être attendrit par un discours pareil, à son âge ?

"Et ne t'inquiète pas. Si quelqu'un me paye assez, je te ramènerai toi aussi. Mais attention je serai surement très cher."

Hashirama éclata de rire, bon vivant qu'il était. Pour sûr, avec la fortune des Senju, quelqu'un trouverait bien le moyen de payer le jeune scientifique une fois sa technique robotique mise au point…dans un autre monde peut être! Ces enfants alors, ils avaient tellement d'imagination…il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Madara semblait si fatigué de son jeune apprenti.

"Ah, comme j'aimerai avoir ton âge à nouveau. Avoir des rêves, inspirés par une jeune fille en fleur…"

"Hey! Ne vous moquez pas de Rin! Quand je serai grand, on se mariera et on aura plein d'enfants. Et son papa sera son cadeau de mariage. J'ai déjà tout prévu." Obito avait l'air encore plus sérieux que Madara. Hashirama eut un moment peur pour la pauvre Rin – Kyoko était-elle seulement au courant?

"On dirait que tout ce que tu fais tourne autour d'elle." Voulut lui faire remarquer Hashirama. Mais ce n'était vraisemblablement pas la meilleure chose à dire au jeune Uchiha.

"Et alors? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est mauvais. Tout le monde fait toujours certaines choses en fonction des autres. Regardez, Madara-sama, s'il fait tout ça, c'est bien à cause de ce qui est arrivé à-"

_"Obito. Dehors."_

La voix glaciale de Madara coupa Obito en plein milieu de sa phrase. Le jeune Uchiha, tout comme Hashirama, tourna lentement la tête vers le petit boitier jaune pétard posé sur la table de nuit. Les deux occupants de l'étage avaient complétement oublié la présence du baby-phone qui était encore allumé.

"Bi-Bien Madara-sama – je suis, je ne recommencerai plus promis!"

_"Brcht"_

Le son venait d'être coupé. Obito resta un moment paralysé, comme s'il venait d'être mordu par un serpent venimeux, et que le moindre mouvement accélèrerait sa chute et sa mort inexorable. Il dut néanmoins se résoudre à quitter promptement les lieux : Madara n'était pas inconscient au point de laisser Hashirama seul avec leur seul moyen de communication coupé. Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait lui arriver- il avait failli mourir à cause d'un simple T-shirt, ne l'oublions pas.

Hashirama entendit la porte du sous-sol claquer et Madara en sortir, plus furieux et froid que jamais.

Il laissa Hashirama manger seul ce soir-là.

Ce qui lui posa un léger problème. Cela était sans nul doute lié à la fatigue, mais, ce soir-là et pour la première fois, Hashirama n'arrivait plus à tenir sa fourchette correctement.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Allons donc, le voilà qui jouait au tarot sous l'eau avec le scaphandre maintenant.

Monsieur Lapin, comme il l'avait surnommé – quelle idée pour un scaphandre d'avoir des oreilles de lapin? Hashirama se demandait ce qu'il y avait vraiment dans ses médicaments par moment, surtout au réveil – était assis en tailleur en face de lui. Hashirama était assis dans la même position, un masque hideux et un immense tuba vert - très moche - qui devait faire cinq mètre de haut, remontant à la surface, pour l'aider à respirer.

Quelle ironie quand il vit qu'il ne respirait même pas – on était dans un rêve, après tout.

Ils jouaient depuis un petit moment déjà. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais, les cartes qu'il avait en main étaient un peu spéciale : la reine de carreaux avait le visage de l'Impératrice Mito. Il regarda plus attentivement les autres cartes et vit qu'il reconnaissait plusieurs autres visages : Madara en roi de cœur – quelle ironie, vraiment, il fallait que Madara réduise son traitement – sa mère en reine de trèfle, par exemple, et puis il y avait son frère, son père, Obito, et aussi…

Hashirama posa, comme guidé par une force spirituelle, la dame de cœur sur la table. Le visage de Mikoto était affreusement réaliste : elle avait les yeux bandés et la bouche complétement déformée, comme si elle souffrait horriblement.

C'est alors qu'Hashirama se rendit compte qu'ils ne jouaient pas vraiment au tarot mais à la bataille – le tarot ne se joue pas à deux, évidement. Le scaphandre retourna sa carte.

Le joker.

Le scaphandre l'emporte.

Il prend la dame de cœur avec lui dans son tas et la partie continue.

Hashirama se réveilla avec un poids sur le cœur qu'il ne put s'expliquer.

C'était avant qu'il ne voit la tête de Madara posée sur son torse.

Il ne bougea pas, ne parla pas, il évita même de respirer trop bruyamment, de peur de le réveiller. Le grand brun puait l'alcool et la clope, et les cernes sous ses yeux en disaient long sur ses activités nocturnes – de même que la trace de rouge à lèvre sur son cou. Il avait dû simplement oublier, oublier qu'Hashirama occupait maintenant son lit et que désormais il dormait sur le clic-clac juste en face. Comment lui en vouloir après tout, Hashirama avait l'impression que la but de cette soirée de débauche était là justement, pour lui faire oublier. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour savoir quoi.

Hashirama sentait sur sa peau que Madara s'était mis relativement à l'aise avant de se coucher. Il se raidit un instant – enfin, il était déjà atteint de paralysie spastique alors le terme 'se raidir' est assez relatif – lorsqu'il sentit Madara bouger et passer son bras autour de sa taille, se blottissant un peu plus contre lui, ses cheveux caressant la base de son cou et lui chatouillant le menton. Il vit sa belle aux bois dormants ouvrir timidement les yeux, et faire glisser sa main sans aucune timidité vers le bas de son corps. Alors, avant que tout cela ne devienne étrange et extrêmement gênant, Hashirama se fit violence et ouvrit la bouche.

"Bonjour." Fit-il d'une voix claire mais tout de même drôlement bizarre. C'était comme si ce n'était pas sa voix. D'ailleurs, Madara ne l'a reconnu pas non plus. Mais elle était assez masculine pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était pas avec la même personne que hier soir au bar.

"…Bonjour." La sienne de voix était toujours aussi neutre, mais éraillée, comme si elle avait été abimée par la cigarette. Il ne fumait pas d'habitude – il était médecin quand même – mais hier soir, il avait vraiment eu besoin de faire le vide autour de lui. Il pensait y être relativement bien arrivé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille dans les bras de son patient au syndrome pyramidal.

Dieu merci il avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas retirer son boxer. Avec son bras autour de sa taille et ses jambes entrelacées avec les siennes, la situation était déjà assez embarrassante comme ça.

Il se releva et s'habilla promptement, prépara le petit déjeuné et la journée put commencer comme n'importe quelle autre. Madara ne laissa rien transparaitre de sa gêne – si tenté qu'il fut gêné – et ne parla pas non plus de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Hashirama quand à lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser.

En plus d'être chaleureuses, les mains de Madara étaient particulièrement douces.

* * *

_Comment dire, les choses sérieuses commencent._

_Vous avez donc fait connaissance avec la "Team Madara" comme j'aime les appeler, composée de Kyoko Rin Obito et Madara._

Pourquoi Kyoko?_ : Pour moi, Kyoko fait référence à la mère de Tohru dans Fruit Basket. Rien que de penser à elle j'en ai les larmes aux yeux...pour ceux qui connaissent vous n'aurez aucun mal à comprendre donc la symbolique autour du personnage de Kyoko (pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, LISEZ CE MANGA)_

_Mon dieu depuis que je suis devenue fan de Free! je ne peux plus lire le mot 'Rin' sans penser à Rin Matsuoka et ça devient très bizarre..._

_J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous êtes bien accrochés, il y a plein de petits détails que je distille un peu partout qui vous aideront à bien comprendre et à anticiper certaines choses!_

_(Je ne vous ferai pas un cours sur le sondage urinaire mais vous l'avez compris, ça fait bobo au zizi!)_

_A la semaine prochaine!_

_Queenie_


	6. Et la vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment

_Ah enfin, je me souviens de ce que je voulais vous dire la dernière fois. C'est pas vraiment très important là maintenant (ça concerne seulement un petit détail de décor que l'on sera amener à revoir plus tard) donc il n'y a rien qui presse._

_Juste une petite info : à l'heure où je mets en page le chapitre je ne sais pas encore si je pourrai le publier vendredi ou samedi dans l'après-midi. J'ai énormément de travail en ce moment et j'ai une autre fic HashiMada en cours (en anglais, que je vous invite bien entendu à lire pour les anglophones parmi vous) dont je dois m'occuper...donc le prochain chapitre pourrait sortir plutôt dans 10 jours voir 15. Gomen Gomen...(mais j'ai des petits patients à sauveeeer)_

_Dans ce chapitre, Hashirama fait la lecture aux deux p'tits jeunes. Il lit un _vrai livre_ donc qui n'est absolument pas de moi ! Je laisse la surprise pour voir si certains reconnaissent..._

* * *

Projet Mad'TERRA : Première Partie Année 1848 - 1852_  
_

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 6 : La vie sépare ceux qui s'aiment...  
**

* * *

_Une femme est l'amour, la gloire et l'espérance ;  
Aux enfants qu'elle guide, à l'homme consolé,  
Elle élève le cœur et calme la souffrance,  
Comme un esprit des cieux sur la terre exilé._

_Courbé par le travail ou par la destinée,_  
_L'homme à sa voix s'élève et son front s'éclaircit ;_  
_Toujours impatient dans sa course bornée,_  
_Un sourire le dompte et son cœur s'adoucit._

_Dans ce siècle de fer la gloire est incertaine :_  
_Bien longtemps à l'attendre il faut se résigner._  
_Mais qui n'aimerait pas, dans sa grâce sereine,_  
_La beauté qui la donne ou qui la fait gagner ?_

_._

_Une femme est amour – Gérard de Nerval_

* * *

_Samedi 2 Aout 1849_

_._

* * *

"Ouvrez la bouche."

"Ecoute, t'es pas obligé de faire ça; je veux dire, ça va revenir. J'ai dû m'endormir dessus ou je ne sais quoi-"

"Hashirama, ouvrez la bouche."

"-c'est juste apparu hier soir et j'étais fatigué, avec tous les exercices qu'Obito m'a fait faire. Ça va revenir, attend juste cinq minutes et tu verras."

"Hashirama, j'ai dormi sur vous hier soir, et si j'ai dû écraser un de vos bras ce n'était certainement pas le droit, mais plutôt le gauche. Ce n'est que la progression naturelle de la maladie, il n'y a rien à faire pour ça. Maintenant, ouvrez la bouche que je puisse vous nourrir."

Hashirama souffla et finit par accepter la requête de Madara. Il se revoyait à l'hôpital, entouré de Toka et Tobirama, qui lui donnaient la béquet. Mais là malheureusement c'était totalement différent. Ces deux-là l'avaient fait pour le chambrer et se venger d'un côté, se venger de la distance qu'avait mis Hashirama entre eux – et maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils lui manquaient, et il se sentait coupable de les avoir encore une fois écarté. Madara lui faisait ça par nécessité. Il avait fait tomber le couperet et son jugement était sans appel : il ne pourrait plus jamais manger tout seul – comme il ne pouvait plus marcher tout seul, et bientôt il le sentait il ne pourrait même plus tenir assis, plus se laver, plus avaler, plus parler, et il mourrait relié à d'innombrables machines. Hashirama essayait toujours de voir le bon côté des choses, mais parfois, son moral décroissait à la vitesse de la lumière et ses mauvaises ondes finissaient même par titiller la curiosité de Madara.

"Hashirama…"le médecin lui prit le menton et releva sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. "Ne baisser pas les bras. Pas maintenant. Vous avez encore toute votre tête – vous n'êtes pas encore mort. Vous m'avez compris?"

Hashirama ne répondit rien. Il était trop absorbé par, la main de Madara qui lui caressait le menton, ses yeux noirs et profonds qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et puis, tient-

"Tu as remis tes lunettes." C'était idiot comme question, alors qu'ils parlaient de choses si graves. Mais Hashirama préférait avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux plutôt que d'un dépressif. Et puis, il y avait quelque chose chez Madara qui le forçait presque à faire l'idiot. Quelque chose ne tournait décidément pas rond chez lui.

"C'est parce que je suis presbyte."

"…Oh."

En effet c'était vraiment très stupide comme question, surtout qu'Hashirama savait par avance qu'il ne saisirait pas tout à fait la réponse - ce n'était d'ailleurs au fond, même pas une question.

"Oh? C'est tout ce que ça vous fait?" Hashirama cligna des yeux : il avait l'impression d'avoir vraiment froissé l'homme à lunette.

"Bah…oui…enfin…tu veux que ça me fasses quoi? C'est grave? Je pensais que c'était assez courant…"

"Courant? La presbytie? A mon âge? Mais vous rigolez! Normalement ça touche les personnes âgées, à partir de 50 ans !" Étonnant de voir à quel point il semblait outré pour une si petite chose.

"Tu m'as bien dis que la maladie de Charcot touchait les gens plus âgés que moi, non? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent…"

"Non non et non. C'est une baisse de l'accommodation – tout à fait physiologique – qui arrive avec le vieillissement, pas si jeune, juste parce que je suis hypermétrope – enfin pas _vraiment_ mais – enfin vous ne pouvez pas…compr..."

Madara ne put finir sa phrase, lorsque son regard capta la triste mine d'Hashirama, ses mains sur ses jambes, le regard perdu sur sa tasse de thé. Lui qui ne pouvait plus ni marcher ni manger seul, devait écouter Madara se plaindre de ses petits problèmes d'accommodation comme si c'était un problème vital. Madara se rassit à côté d'Hashirama et lui fit boire son thé, en prenant soin de ne pas lui bruler les lèvres.

"Je suis désolé, c'était…déplacé de ma part. Vous voulez bien m'excuser, Hashirama?"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est rien. Je comprends que tu tiennes à tes yeux. Ils sont magnifiques."

Kyoko frappa à la porte à ce moment-là, faisant sursauter Madara. Elle entra avec son sourire habituel, et alla saluer les deux hommes, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être perplexe. Elle n'avait jamais vu Madara aussi…pris au dépourvu.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Plus tard dans la journée, Madara reçut la visite d'un homme des plus étranges. Il était anormalement grand, large, bien plus qu'Hashirama à son apogée – enfin avant d'être malade et de perdre toute sa masse musculaire à la vitesse de la lumière – et la moitié de son visage était cachée par un masque. Ses yeux étaient verts, et dégageaient une sorte de perversité malsaine, tant et si bien qu'Hashirama ne le regarda qu'une seule fois dans les yeux – pour le saluer. Kyoko était toujours là, et décida de rester ici toute la journée à s'occuper d'Hashirama. Madara allait semblait-il être occupé un bon moment avec cet homme.

"Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de rester tu sais." Lui avait-il dit à l'entrée du sous-sol lorsqu'il accueillit son invité. "Obito va rester avec Hashirama, il peut s'occuper de lui."

"Tu vas couper le baby-phone, non? Et si quelque chose de grave arrive? Il ne pourra pas te prévenir."

"Il y a toujours l'interphone de l'entrée. Arrête de t'inquiéter de tout, Hashirama n'est pas un enfant, il peut très bien s'occuper de lui tout seul."

Et sans attendre sa réponse il lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

Kyoko soupira et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la cuisine : elle n'allait certainement pas l'écouter, aussi têtu qu'il fût; il y avait tellement de chose à faire ici et Obito n'allait certainement pas rester là pour faire le ménage – elle préférait qu'il aille tenir compagnie à Rin.

"C'est gentil. Je veux dire, de vous inquiéter pour moi…" Hashirama rentra dans la cuisine par la rampe handicapée déjà installée avant son arrivée et essaya d'aider Kyoko à débarrasser la table – en vain. La plaquette de beurre qu'il prit dans ses mains tomba sur le sol au bout de quelques secondes en l'air.

"Laissez, je vais m'en occuper." L'assistante de Madara se baissa et nettoya ce qu'il y avait à nettoyer, puis, posa sa main délicate et attentionnée sur l'épaule d'Hashirama. Il semblait plus que perdu.

"Hashirama…quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Rien de…bien important, ne vous en faites pas. Qui était cette personne avec Madara tout à l'heure?" Fit il en voulant changer de sujet. Il lui semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

"Je crois qu'il s'appelle Kakuzu. D'après ce que j'en sais, c'est le comptable du mécène de Madara. Il vient voir où en sont ses recherches pour voir s'ils continuent de lui donner une subvention." Lui expliqua Kyoko de sa voix douce, entre les bruits de vaisselles qu'elle était en train de ranger.

"Ah…c'est pour ça qu'il avait l'air si préoccupé."

"Vous l'avez remarqué?" lui demanda Kyoko, interloquée.

"Évidemment, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure." Hashirama avait dit ça comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et Kyoko le regarda d'un air encore plus interrogateur. "Quand il est soucieux, il serre davantage les dents et ses yeux sont un peu plus plissés. Comme s'il se prenait une bourrasque de vent dans la figure et qu'il voulait éviter de se prendre de la poussière – sans ses lunettes bien sûr."

"Si vous le dites…" Kyoko sourit timidement avant de finir le ménage. Obito arriva un peu plus tard et sauta littéralement sur l'infirmière, lui demandant si c'était bien Rin qui l'attendait dans la voiture. Les deux adolescents sortirent alors faire un tour dans les champs juste en face de la maison, main dans la main.

La demeure de Madara n'était pas située en centre-ville, ni même dans la périphérie. Elle se trouvait à une distance raisonnable en voiture du plus proche hôpital – au cas où Hashirama en avait besoin – mais c'était Kyoko qui toutes les semaines apportait les courses et les produits de première nécessité. Dehors, il y avait des champs à l'abandon, quelques vaches et une dizaine de poules qui appartenaient à un voisin. Hashirama aimait bien se poser sur la terrasse et regarder la nature, le vent tordre les épis de blé, les reflets du soleil sur l'étang à grenouille, les limaces et les serpents qui rampaient à ses pieds. Tout ce qu'il voyait là devant ses yeux était si plein de vie, bien plus que le spectacle que produisait la capitale – ou le Manoir. C'était un véritable havre de paix. Il passait la plupart de son temps ici, dehors, sous le saule pleureur, à lire des livres, écrire – ou faire la lecture aux jeunes adolescents quand ils en avaient envie.

Hashirama se disait souvent qu'il aimerait voir un paysage comme celui-là juste avant de mourir.

Tout semblait tellement en harmonie : Obito et Rin courraient à travers les champs en riant, Kyoko chantait un petit air en préparant le repas du midi, Madara était là quelque part perdu dans ses pensées. Il lui disait souvent que, quand cela n'allait pas, il fallait qu'il se raccroche à un souvenir heureux pour passer le cap – que ce soit la dépression ou la douleur, ça aidait beaucoup. Maintenant, Hashirama se dit qu'il saurait à quoi penser.

"Hashi-kun!" fit la voix enjouée de la jeune Rin, à bout de souffle, après avoir réussi à échapper à ce diable d'Obito, "Tu veux bien continuer l'histoire?"

"Avec grand plaisir. Je vais aller chercher le livre, il a dû rester dans la chambre."

"Attendez je vais le chercher." Se proposa gentiment Obito, même s'il était lui aussi à bout de souffle, et la visage légèrement couvert de boue – il avait du trébucher plus d'une fois dans les champs.

"Non." La réponse d'Hashirama était ferme et sans appel. "Pas la peine de t'embêter pour si peu. Cela ne me dérange pas d'y aller."

Bien au contraire. Il voulait 'faire'. Tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

Hashirama revint quelques instants plus tard avec le livre à la main. Il tira le marque page et ouvrit le livre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés la dernière fois.

"'_Je suis entré et je t'ai vu.'" _Commença Hashirama lentement_. "'Et j'ai été saisi aussitôt par l'envie furieuse, mortelle, de chasser, de détruire tous ceux qui, là derrière moi, derrière la porte, dans la Sphère, sur la glace, devant leurs écrans du monde entier, attendaient de savoir et de voir. Et qui attendaient de TE voir, comme je te voyais."_

_"Et pourtant, je voulais aussi qu'ils te voient. Je voulais que le monde entier sût combien tu étais merveilleusement, incroyablement, inimaginablement belle. Te montrer à l'univers, le temps d'un éclair, puis m'enfermer avec toi, seul, et te regarder pendant l'éternité.'_"

Obito regardait Rin du coin de l'œil en rougissant. Hashirama interrompit un instant sa lecture, pour lui laisser le temps peut-être de faire le premier pas. Mais la jeune demoiselle semblait trop absorbée par le récit épique pour lui prêter attention.

_"Une lumière bleue venait de l'intérieur de l'oeuf. Simon entra le premier, et à cause de cette lumière, n'alluma pas sa torche. L'esca-_"

"Les enfants! Hashirama-san! Le repas est prêt!" La voix joyeuse de Kyoko mit fin à la courte séance de lecture en plein air, au grand dam des principaux intéressés.

Alors que Kyoko appela les enfants pour manger, la porte du sous-sol claqua violemment. L'homme de tout à l'heure – Kakuzu si Kyoko ne se trompait pas – les remercia d'une manière tout à fait glaciale et sortit sans faire de bruit. De l'autre côté du couloir, Madara restait immobile, les bras croisés, les mains serrées sur ses avant-bras – tellement serrées qu'Hashirama eut peur qu'il ne se fit mal – en regardant le sol.

"Allez-y sans moi." Leur dit-il après quelques minutes, alors que tout le monde l'attendait pour commencer à manger. "Je vais retourner en bas."

Hashirama soupira : il n'aimait vraiment pas quand il faisait ça. Madara aimait bien vivre loin du monde ça il l'avait bien compris – mais pour quelle raison ça il ne le savait pas encore – mais à ce point-là? Même eux…

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à s'en inquiéter. Kyoko le regarda s'éloigner en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. A cet instant-là, Hashirama se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi triste depuis qu'il était arrivé ici.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Cela faisait bien longtemps que Madara ne s'était pas personnellement occupé des jambes d'Hashirama. Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les deux silencieux. Madara l'était par habitude, mais Hashirama lui voulait tester quelque chose. Depuis tout à l'heure, il regardait son médecin avec un regard noir, comme un enfant de six ans – encore pire qu'Obito, si possible – mais, il ne se passait rien : Madara ne broncha pas d'un pouce, toujours très concentré sur ses mollets comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde – alors que bien-sûr parler, ça, c'était pour les mauviettes.

"Ils ont encore fondu." Remarqua-t-il, en parlant des muscles de ses jambes. Hashirama n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Il noircit davantage son regard et essaya d'avoir l'air le plus effrayant possible. Même s'il pensait plutôt qu'il avait l'air ridicule - peut-être que cela finirait par faire rire Madara…Il ne voulait que le faire réagir. Qu'il sorte un peu de sa coquille, pour changer.

"Vous n'êtes pas bien bavard ce soir."

Oh, il l'avait finalement remarqué? Il faisait donc attention aux autres personnes vivantes qui déambulaient dans sa maison? C'était un bon début. Voyons maintenant s'il daignait le regarder pour voir ce qui n'allait pas.

Il attaqua la deuxième jambe sans lever les yeux.

Hashirama en avait plus qu'assez. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir lui donner un bon coup de pied en pleine figure.

"Bon, dites-moi ce qui ne vas pas. Y'a-t-il un problème?" Mieux vaut tard que jamais comme on dit. Ce n'était vraiment pas trop tôt. Madara était peut-être plus sensible aux envies meurtrières qu'à l'inquiétude de ses convives.

"C'est toi le problème."

"…Mais encore?"

"Comment ça 'mais encore'?"

"Vous pensez que me dire que je suis un _problème_ va régler quelque chose à la situation qui semble tant vous ennuyer?" lui demanda Madara en remontant le long de ses jambes pour masser ses cuisses. "Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui vous déplait chez moi, Hashirama, au point de vouloir me donner un coup de pied en pleine figure?"

...Mais comment avait-il pu deviner?

"Ne prenez pas cet air surpris, c'était assez évident. Je vous vois depuis tout à l'heure avec votre air blessé et ça m'agace au plus haut point. Alors dites-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi, d'après vous?"

Son ton était bien plus agressif que d'habitude, et Hashirama s'en voulut immédiatement de l'avoir provoqué.

"C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin?"

Dire qu'il avait complétement oublié, enfin, qu'il pensait avoir oublié; les cheveux de Madara contre sa peau, ses mains le long de son corps, ses yeux embrumés, son odeur – mais ne sentait-il pas l'alcool et la fumée ce matin-là? Non, il y avait autre chose, Hashirama en gardait un souvenir…agréable.

"J'étais ivre, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai-"

"Non ce n'était pas à propos de ça." Hashirama le coupa net, il se sentait bizarrement assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de parler de ça. Pourtant il n'y était vraiment pour rien, et si quelqu'un aurait normalement dû être gêné, c'était bien Madara. Mais il s'en rendait compte un peu plus chaque jour : cet homme était tout sauf quelqu'un de normal.

"Bon. Cela me rassure. Veuillez m'excuser pour ce comportement inapproprié de ma part."

"Ce n'était rien, vraiment…"

"Mais si c'est important. Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais pas excusé, ni ne vous ait demandé pardon."

"J'avais déjà oublié cette histoire de toute façon Madara, vraiment-"

"Moi aussi, mais, le jour de votre mort, je m'en serai rappelé, et je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie de ne pas vous avoir demandé pardon. Alors, voilà, maintenant que c'est fait, je me sens mieux."

Hashirama grinça des dents. "Arrête de parler comme si j'avais un pied dans la tombe Madara…"

"C'est incorrect. Je dirai plutôt que vous avez les deux jambes. Et votre Psoas commence à fatiguer aussi. Avec les muscles fins de la main…"

"Oui bon ça va je vais pas mourir demain quand même!"

"On ne sait jamais ; le fauteuil pourrait tomber en panne, vous pourriez tomber dans l'escalier en essayant d'aller me voir alors que je vous l'ai interdit cent fois, curieux et têtu comme vous êtes, vous pourriez vous noyer dans le bain, ou alors je pourrai par inadvertance laisser trainer un de mes T-shirt par terre dans l'espoir que vous le ramassiez pour accélérer votre trépas."

Hashirama éclata de rire. L'humour noir de Madara faisait vraiment des ravages sur lui.

"Arrêtez de rire Hashirama, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux."

L'homme en fauteuil se rappela aussitôt que Madara n'était pas doté d'humour ni de second degrés. Mais après tout, c'était le résultat qui comptait le plus. Hashirama trouvait ça drôle, il riait, sa vie devenait plus belle l'espace d'un instant, comme s'il revenait en arrière, avant que tout cela n'arrive. Comme si, l'espace de cet instant, il avait oublié.

C'était quand même drôlement impressionnant pour un type qui n'avait pas de sens de l'humour.

"Je te préfère comme ça." Lui dit Hashirama une fois son fou rire contrôlé. "Peu importe ce que tu peux dire, je préfère tes sarcasmes au silence. La maison est si vide sans toi. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux…mais sans toi à table nous sommes bien silencieux. C'est comme s'il manquait quelque chose…"

"Évidemment, puisque je n'étais pas là."

Madara ne comprendrait décidément jamais Hashirama, ni pourquoi il riait aussi souvent lorsqu'il ne faisait que relever une évidence. Il dut encore attendre un moment que son malade se calme avant de s'attaquer aux muscles des bras.

Cette fois ci, Hashirama remarqua que ses traits étaient enfin apaisés. Plus aucune vilaine ride ne venait gâcher son front.

"J'ai eu un petit accroc avec mon nouveau fournisseur." Lui expliqua Madara avant même qu'Hashirama ne pose la question. "Voyez-vous, quand j'ai commencé mes recherches, j'étais subventionné par mon père, et donc, indirectement, par l'Empire. Mais je ne voulais pas que mes recherches tombent entre leurs mains, j'ai donc fait appel à l'un des associés de mon père discrètement. Hum, vous avez moins de force que la dernière fois."

Hashirama essaya de serrer aussi fort qu'il pouvait la main de Madara mais rien à faire, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Il sentait aussi de plus en plus le besoin de s'allonger pour se reposer. Ses yeux commençaient d'ailleurs à piquer sérieusement - il était largement temps d'aller au lit!

"Cette histoire de fourchette est finalement un peu plus grave que prévue." Lui dit-il avec son sourire habituel.

"Vous êtes en train de faire une poussée, il faut être prudent à l'avenir."

"Et votre nouveau fournisseur?" Lui demanda Hashirama en voulant changer de sujet.

"Vous vous rappelez du jour où Mikoto-dono est tombée dans la salle d'attente?"

Comment oublier ce jour-là…cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Soudain il se rappela aussitôt de son rêve et ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question à Madara, mais celui-ci était déjà reparti dans ses explications.

"J'avais cet homme au téléphone. Orochimaru, l'homme serpent comme on l'appelle. Aussi inoffensif qu'une vipère."

"Mais, c'est dangereux une vipère…oh." Hashirama finit par comprendre. Finalement Madara était bel et bien capable de faire de l'humour.

"Je n'aime pas beaucoup cet homme. Mais je n'ai pas le choix : c'est soit mon père soit ce mec tordu. Il veut que je lui donne des résultats intermédiaires mais cela ne fait pas parti du contrat. Alors…je me suis un peu emporté tout à l'heure."

"J'espère…que ça ira pour toi…tes recherches…tu as l'air d'y tenir beaucoup." Hashirama bailla bruyamment et cligna des paupières, comme un enfant luttant contre le sommeil. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se frotter les yeux.

Madara le libéra de son fauteuil et le mit délicatement au lit. A peine eut-il le temps de le couvrir qu'il dormait déjà profondément. Le jeune chercheur soupira : il aurait aimé avoir au moins une bonne nouvelle à se mettre sous la dent aujourd'hui. Entre ses recherches qui n'avançaient pas assez vite, l'état d'Hashirama qui empirait à vue d'œil – il ne lui restait probablement même pas un an et il ne s'en rendait pas compte- et le message de Fugaku Uchiha qu'il avait reçu ce matin…

_'Mikoto est à l'hôpital. Je pense qu'elle va mourir'_

Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Fugaku avait reçu un appel assez matinal et assez inattendu. Il était, comme souvent malheureusement, resté travailler toute la nuit au Palais Impérial. Vers 6h00, son téléphone se mit à sonner : c'était la maison. Fugaku fronça les sourcils : il avait pourtant prévenu qu'il ne rentrerait pas ce soir-là, Mikoto avait sans doute dû oublier et s'étant réveillée seule, avait eu peur et avait appelé. Il ne voyait que ça comme explication logique.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre la petite voix de Sasuke.

Suivie des cris de Sasuke, et ses larmes qu'il devinait sur son visage, qui ressemblait tant à celui de sa femme. Non, ça, il ne s'y attendait pas.

Itachi avait déjà appelé les secours avant de demander à son petit frère de le joindre. Son fils aîné était sa plus grande fierté – outre d'avoir réussi à épouser une femme telle que Mikoto – et le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve à son âge en disait long sur ses possibilités : il ferait certainement un très grand ministre une fois atteint l'âge adulte.

Lorsque toute la petite famille fut réunie à l'hôpital, Itachi lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé : Sasuke dormait comme d'habitude avec maman. Elle l'avait réveillé d'elle-même lui disant qu'elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, avant de se mettre à respirer très fort. Les secours l'avaient intubée sur place : elle était vivante mais la poussée de sa maladie l'avait complétement paralysé – de la tête au pied en passant par le diaphragme.

Fugaku ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait de suite envoyé un message à Madara Uchiha – son neurologue – et avait sauté sur son infirmière – Kyoko s'il se rappelait bien de son prénom – alors qu'elle finissait de faire sa nuit. Sa femme était mourante, et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour sécher les larmes de son plus jeune fils.

Mais surtout, il ne savait pas quoi faire de son fils aîné. Il restait planté comme un piqué devant le lit de sa mère, sans bouger ni parler, ni même pleurer. Il ne la touchait même pas. Il semblait froid et vide comme un glaçon. Comme un bon soldat. Fugaku se rendit alors compte avec effroi qu'il ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il avait voulu créer. Et qu'il ne savait pas comment faire machine arrière.

Elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant. Fugaku Uchiha était l'homme le plus puissant du pays, mais devant la forme immobile, reliée à des tubes de sa femme bien aimée, il se sentait inutile. Il ne pouvait que tenir Sasuke dans ses bras et prier pour que cela passe, comme les autres fois. Prier pour qu'elle lui revienne.

Malheureusement pour lui, le destin de la Dame de Cœur avait déjà été scellé. Pour le bien de tous.

C'est Kyoko qui se chargea de faire les premiers soins. Elle lui posa une perfusion, lui fit ses piqures dans le ventre, lui prit la glycémie au bout du doigt, la scopa. Elle avait à peine eu le temps d'envoyer la prise de sang au laboratoire avant de se changer et de partir chez Madara. Dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu, elle sut. Elle sut qu'il savait lui aussi. Et que cette journée allait être difficile pour tout le monde. Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après avoir quitté la demeure de Madara, elle était tellement en colère.

S'il y avait bien une seule femme sur terre qui ne méritait pas de mourir selon Kyoko, c'était bien Mikoto Uchiha. Pour elle, même l'Impératrice passait après. Elle en voulait tellement à la terre entière après ce qui s'était passé avec son mari, s'il n'y avait pas eu Mikoto…et maintenant, la vie lui enlevait une autre personne. Tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Même Madara semblait lui échapper un peu plus chaque jour. Elle qui longtemps, avait été la seule qu'il supportait, à qui il parlait de ses journées, la seule à briser sa solitude, la seule à le comprendre ; le voilà maintenant qui perdait ses moyens comme une jeune adolescente face à cet homme mourant qui semblait arriver à lire en lui si facilement alors que cela lui avait pris des années.

Kyoko était tellement prise dans cette spirale infernale de jalousie qu'elle ne vit pas la voiture en face arriver en trombe. Elle faillit la percuter de plein fouet. Heureusement, Rin poussa un cri d'horreur, la réveillant de sa torpeur, et elle évita le drame de justesse.

Heureusement, elle avait toujours Rin. Rin, son bébé, son trésor, sa princesse, la seule chose au monde qui valait la peine de continuer à vivre.

* * *

_**...Tout doucement, sans faire de bruit**_

_**Et la mer efface sur le sable**_

_**Les pas des amants désunis.**_

_Et oui, une poussée de sclérose en plaque ça peut faire très très mal - c'est rare, mais c'est une fiction rappelez vous.  
_

_Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est la presbytie c'est quand on arrive plus à lire de près avec l'âge et ça concerne vraiment tout le monde à partir d'un certain âge._

_Je sais pas trop quoi ajouter de plus, merci de votre fidélité et de votre lecture, n'oubliez pas les p'tits commentaires ça fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine ^.^_

_Queenie_


	7. Le bain - premier essai

_Queenie : Je viens d'apprendre que certains d'entre vous ne suivent pas la parution des scans sur le net. Bravo à vous - moi j'ai jamais pu attendre haha - puis pour être honnête je ne me suis mise au HashiMada qu'après le scans 617, donc franchement tous le mérite est pour vous._

_Je vais donc faire un petit point sur les personnages qui apparaissent dans les scans et dans cette fic, et à la fin du chapitre je ferai un petit rappel sur les trois clans et leurs membres pour pas surcharger le début du chapitre._

_**!SPOILS! :** Butsuma Senju est le père d'Hashirama. On apprend aussi plus tard qu'Hashirama avait deux autres frères qui sont morts à la guerre : Itama et Kawarama. Je me permets de le dire vu qu'ils sont mentionnés dans certains chapitres._

_Tajima Uchiha est le père de Madara. Lui aussi avait d'autres frères qu'il a perdu pendant la guerre. On en sait pas beaucoup plus._

_Voilà pour les personnages. Je rappelle que Madoma et Ketaba sont des OC mais qu'elles ont obligatoirement existé (sinon bah...pas de HashiMada quoi!)_

_Autres points assez importants pour l'intrigue : il y'a un certain moment dans le manga des informations révélées sur la mythologie dans le monde de Naruto - partie que j'ai pas mal kiffé pour ma part - et dont je risque fort de me servir. Donc à partir d'un moment ça va vous manquer si vous ne suivez pas les scans. C'est pas pour de suite donc vous avez le temps de rattraper mais je préfère le dire...(faites attention aux arbres, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire)_

_A tout à l'heure._

_**!WARNING!** cette fiction vient de passer en** Rating M.** vous êtes donc prévenu(e)s._

* * *

Projet Mad'TERRA : Première partie. Année 1848 - 1852_  
_

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 7 : Le bain - premier essai.  
**

* * *

_Printemps, que me veux-tu ? pourquoi ce doux sourire,  
Ces fleurs dans tes cheveux et ces boutons naissants ?  
Pourquoi dans les bosquets cette voix qui soupire,  
Et du soleil d'avril ces rayons caressants ?_

_Printemps si beau, ta vue attriste ma jeunesse ;_  
_De biens évanouis tu parles à mon coeur ;_  
_Et d'un bonheur prochain ta riante promesse_  
_M'apporte un long regret de mon premier bonheur._

_._

_Premier amour – Charles-Augustin Sainte-Beuve_

* * *

**_._**

**_o0o0o_**

**_._**

_Mardi 25 septembre 1849_

_._

Il y avait une bizarrerie chez Madara : c'était cette télévision en face de son grand lit. Elle était toujours éteinte et Madara ne la regardait jamais. Quand Hashirama lui avait posé la question, un jour il avait feint de ne pas entendre et avait aussitôt changé de sujet de conversation – ce qui était déjà un exploit pour lui, d'initier une conversation. Plus les jours passèrent et plus Hashirama s'ennuyait, et penser à ses petits détails concernant son sauveur était sa seule source de distraction.

Alors qu'il faisait sa promenade habituelle dans le jardin, il y réfléchissait. A quoi pouvait bien servir cette télévision ? Hashirama passait quand même la plupart de son temps dans cette chambre, et lorsqu'il n'y était pas, Madara n'y était pas non plus, puisqu'il restait toute la journée cloitré dans son laboratoire.

Il devait d'ailleurs y être en ce moment.

…

Le lendemain, à 19h00, heure de sa promenade, Hashirama fit mine de partir vers le jardin et attendit tranquillement derrière la porte. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa patience fut récompensée : Madara sortit de son labo et regarda s'il ne voyait pas de trace du fauteuil dans la chambre. Puis, discrètement, comme s'il faisait quelque chose de totalement illégal, il ferma la porte et Hashirama jura l'entendre trafiquer des branchements. Il utilisait la télévision, c'était une certitude.

Mais pourquoi faisait-il cela en cachette?

Hashirama sans bruit s'approcha de la porte fermée et colla son oreille pour mieux entendre…quelle ne fut pas sa surprise!

_"Morganella*…pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas mes sentiments pour toi?"_

_"Docteur Simon…non je ne peux pas…vous êtes médecin chef de service et moi une simple infirmière…et je ne peux pas faire ça à votre femme, qui est dans le coma depuis déjà 5 ans!"_

_"Mais justement! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre…Morganella, je vous aime! Fuyez avec moi !"_

_"Docteur Simon…"_

"Mais dit lui que c'est son frère jumeau Ben que tu aimes!"

La voix de Madara raisonna tel un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel étoilé. Hashirama écouta le programme jusqu'au bout et partit le plus vite possible quand il entendit les premières notes du générique de fin. Il reconnaissait la voix de certains acteurs : c'était une vieille série médicale à l'eau de rose que sa mère adorait regarder quand elle était en congés maternité – Hashirama restait avec elle quand elle s'occupait de ses trois jeunes frères. Le bistouri du cœur s'il se rappelait bien. Même à son jeune âge, Hashirama avait trouvé cette série vraiment…mièvre et trop à l'eau de rose.

Alors c'était donc ça, son terrible secret.

Uchiha Madara était fan d'un soap opéra médical.

Lorsqu'ils se mirent à table ce soir-là, Madara resta plus que dubitatif : le sourire d'Hashirama traversait son visage jusqu'à ses oreilles et ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Mais bon, il était tellement habitué à voir Hashirama sourire pour un rien…

Un mois avait passé depuis la venue de Kakuzu. La relation entre les deux hommes s'était un peu améliorée : Madara parlait de plus en plus spontanément, mais cela restait bien superficiel. Hashirama voyait bien qu'il continuait constamment à se cacher derrière je ne sais quel masque – comme ce vouvoiement qu'il supportait de moins en moins – et qu'il s'entêtait à vouloir rester seul dans son monde, seul dans son labo, seul, avec ses idées et ses recherches qui semblaient plus importantes que tout. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ses recherches, il repensa à l'incident qui s'était passé avec Obito le mois dernier. Quelle était la motivation de Madara derrière ce projet? Il voulait redonner vie à des cellules mortes…se pourrait-il qu'il veuille soigner quelqu'un en particulier? Comme…Mikoto par exemple?

On était Mardi aujourd'hui. Il pensait encore à elle, comme tous les mardis.

"Je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui, Kyoko non plus. Obito restera avec toi, ça ira?"

Et comme tous les mardis, il lui posait encore la même question. Évidemment que ça irait. Il fallait que ça aille bien de toute façon. Et puis, Obito était un chouette gars, il était très travailleur et attachant. S'il avait pu en avoir, Hashirama aurait rêvé avoir un enfant comme lui.

Cet après-midi-là, Obito c'était mis dans l'idée de faire un collier de fleur pour Rin. Il s'en alla dans les champs avec le baby phone et passa toute la journée à faire son joli cadeau.

Hashirama ne voulant pas l'ennuyer et ne pouvant pas l'aider, décida qu'il serait grand temps de prendre son bain.

Obito l'aida avec le releveur – nouvelle acquisition de la compagnie Ouroboros par Mr. Uchiha. – et l'installa dans son bain moussant avant de partir dans les champs.

Ah. L'eau chaude était relaxante. Hashirama se sentait bien. Si bien. Il était presque en train de s'endormir, enivré par toutes ses senteurs…ça sentait comme les cheveux de Madara…

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Mikoto se sentait bien mieux depuis la mise en place de la corticothérapie intraveineuse. Elle devrait rester encore un moment alitée mais elle reprenait déjà des forces. Elle respirait par elle-même désormais, et parvenait même à prendre son petit trésor dans ses bras. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

De nombreux anciens collègues étaient venus la saluer – ils avaient tous fini leur internat brillamment, et tous se rappelaient d'elle et de sa gentillesse. Cela lui faisait chaud au cœur et l'aiderait certainement à guérir plus vite.

Son mari était là lui aussi : Il n'avait pas le temps mais, il venait quand même; il ramenait le travail qu'il avait sur la table à côté du lit de sa femme tout en surveillant son petit dernier. Sasuke dormait paisiblement sur le ventre de sa mère – comme rassuré qu'elle aille enfin mieux.

"Il est si mignon." Murmura-t-elle à l'intention de son mari en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Il est _trop_ mignon. Les hommes ne sont pas fait pour être des peluches." Ou pour ressembler autant à sa femme…Il serait toujours troublé par le visage de Sasuke : il avait vu des photos de Mikoto à cet âge et, il en était la réplique parfaite. D'un côté il en était content : jamais il n'élèverait son fils comme il avait élevé Itachi, jamais il ne chercherait à créer un clone de lui-même, puisque Sasuke était déjà, le clone parfait de Mikoto, et qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien réaliser de plus parfait. Il fallait qu'il soit loin de tout ça, loin du pouvoir, loin de la violence et loin de la mort; s'il pouvait l'éloigner de tout ça et lui faire oublier ce sang de guerrier qui coulait dans ses veines, Fugaku serait un père heureux.

Itachi rentra à son tour dans la chambre de sa mère. Il la salua froidement et vint se poser à gauche de son père, comme un bon petit soldat. Fugaku eut un frisson d'effroi : il était vraisemblablement trop tard pour Itachi…

"Mère, comment vous sentez vous?"

"Allons Itachi, tu peux m'appeler maman, nous ne sommes que tous les quatre."

"Non mère, je vous dois le respect, c'est comme ça que l'on doit faire quand on est bien élevé."

"Hihi, toi aussi Itachi, tu es si mignon. Viens alors, montre-moi comment un fils bien élevé témoigne l'amour qu'il a pour sa mère."

Itachi rougit légèrement avant de se retourner, hésitant, vers son père. Le visage de Fugaku ne vacilla pas une seconde ; pourtant Itachi prit son courage à deux mains et, défiant tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis quelques années, sauta au cou de sa mère et l'embrassa vivement sur la joue. En fait il n'y avait probablement qu'une seule chose qu'Itachi aimait plus que sa mère : c'était Sasuke.

"Tu as encore reçu des fleurs : de la part des infirmières des urgences cette fois. Oh regarde, il y a plein de petits chatons sur la carte." Lui fit Fugaku en lui tendant un bouquet de pivoines.

"Les filles sont tellement adorables. Dire qu'après tout ce temps…elles ne m'ont pas oublié." Mikoto sentait les larmes lui monter, émue par tant de reconnaissance. Elle ne méritait certainement pas tout l'amour qu'elle recevait mais, elle faisait en sorte de l'accepter et de le rendre au centuple, à chaque fois que cela était possible.

"Mikoto-san!" La douce voix de Kyoko se fit entendre, et elle pénétra à l'intérieur de la chambre précédée de Madara.

Les deux hommes Uchiha se saluèrent avant de laisser les deux femmes seules, Fugaku faisant signe à Itachi de sortir avec Sasuke sur le dos.

"Comment se passe la cure?" lui demanda Madara, les bras croisés contre le chariot prêt de sa chambre. Il prit le dossier de Mikoto laissé négligemment sur une étagère et feuilleta ses résultats biologiques.

"Bien j'imagine…elle arrive à respirer seule c'est déjà un mieux…"

"Tu as l'air exténué. Tu devrais prendre des vacances." Lui conseilla son cousin sans détourner le regard du dossier de sa femme.

"Tu t'es vu dernièrement, Madara? Tu ressembles à un zombie…tes cernes sous tes yeux vont finir par ne jamais partir si tu continues à travailler autant."

"Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire. Sa CRP et ses blancs sont très élevés. Il faudra que tu fasses attention qu'elle n'attrape pas une infection à la con." Madara finalement reposa le dossier dans le chariot et fit le tour de la table, se plaçant devant un ordinateur allumé. Il rentra les identifiants de Kyoko qu'il connaissait par cœur et rentra dans le serveur d'imagerie de l'hôpital. Il fallait qu'il voie de ses propres yeux la dernière IRM de Mikoto…

"Tu sais, ils auraient fini par t'envoyer un compte rendu." Lui fit remarquer Fugaku.

"Ces gens-là sont des incapables, je préfère m'assurer de ça moi-même. Qui s'occupe du pays pendant que tu pleurniches au chevet de ta femme, au fait?"

"Certainement ton père…"Le regard perdu dans le vide et la grimace de Madara ne laissait rien présager de bon quant à cette dernière nouvelle. Il y avait une raison pour que Fugaku ait eu le pose à la place de Tajima, une très bonne raison…

"Tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Je m'occuperai d'elle aujourd'hui. Kyoko prendra le relai les autres jours."

"C'est vrai que tu as ton autre _'patient_ _secret_' qui réclame toute ton attention…"

"Allons bon, sommes-nous démasqué? Je commençais à m'impatienter. Je pensais que les Senju avaient finalement renoncé à leur progéniture." Madara compta le nombre de plaques blanches arrondies sur les coupes d'IRM et les compara avec celle de la dernière fois : aucun doute possible, elles avaient augmentées…

"Tu sais bien que les Senju n'abandonnent jamais…et croit moi j'en sais quelques choses…"

"Pourquoi dis-tu ça avec autant de lassitude? Je croyais que les Uzumaki les avaient définitivement écartés du gouvernement…"

"Ah, Madara, on voit bien que cela fait bien longtemps que tu n'es pas venu au Palais…"

Le ton de Fugaku surpris Madara. Au plus haut point. Son cousin, plus âgé que lui, était un homme droit, fier, loyal et robuste. Il n'avait pas été choisi pour rien pour diriger le pays et le faisait d'une main de fer, n'hésitant pas à utiliser les méthodes les plus ignobles pour étouffer une rébellion ou une menace ennemie. Et à cet instant précis, Fugaku Uchiha semblait mettre un pied à terre : affligé par la maladie de sa femme, il perdait toutes ses forces dans cette bataille qui s'étaient engagées il y a de cela des années…un lutte interne à l'intérieur même du gouvernement, une lutte sans merci pour le pouvoir, une lutte pour s'approprier les faveurs de l'Impératrice et ainsi se rapprocher de son pouvoir suprême.

"Les choses sont si graves que ça?" Madara était évidemment très inquiet. Ce n'est pas comme si la moitié de sa famille travaillait dans la police ou au gouvernement…il n'y en avait que peu, comme Mikoto et lui-même, qui avait eu le courage de choisir une autre voie.

"L'Impératrice a rêvé de mes fils…de leur avenir. De leur destiné. _'Un des deux frères sera le dernier descendant de la lignée maudite qui restaurera le fier blason et ramènera la lumière sur l'humanité.'_ Ce sont les mots de cette vipère de Senju qui ne quitte jamais l'Impératrice." Fugaku cracha dans la poubelle jaune à côté de lui en pensant à la jeune Toka. "N'est-ce pas une funeste présage de la part de cet oiseau de malheur?"

"On ne peut pas croire en ces gens-là." Lui répondit Madara du tac au tac. "Les Senju mentent comme ils respirent pour arriver à leur fin. C'est juste une stratégie pour nous déstabiliser et retourner l'opinion contre nous. Avec la popularité croissante de Madoma Senju et la fortune qu'est en train d'amasser son mari…un jour, il faudra se rendre à l'évidence : nous ne pourrons plus les écarter bien longtemps."

Le silence régna pendant un instant qui parut long comme l'éternité, alors que le regard des deux hommes se portait sur la chambre de Mikoto, à peine caché derrière les grandes vitres des soins intensifs de neurologie.

"Je crois que les Senju préparent un coup d'Etat."

Madara continua de regarder les images comme si de rien n'était. Il savait qu'au fond ce jour arriverait, et après tout il s'en fichait, du moment que cela n'altérait pas ses recherches. Mais, surtout, il ne voulait qu'on vienne lui demander de régler le problème. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui parle d_'elle_.

"Madara…Je sais ce que tu penses, mais, tu ne crois vraiment pas qu'il faudrait…lui en parler?"

"Non. J'ai fait une promesse. Vous avez _tous_ fait une promesse. Cette histoire ne doit jamais resurgir, quand bien même elle nous débarrasserait de la pâte de certains Senju." Surtout celle du père d'Hashirama.

"Je sais que tu veux protéger ta mère, mais si la vision de l'Impératrice est correcte…si un de mes fils est réellement destiné à être le dernier survivant Uchiha…cela veut dire que ni toi, ni moi, ni Ketaba ne seront en vie. Il faut faire quelque chose, dans tous les cas, sa vie est en danger."

"Tu supposes alors que c'est le clan Senju qui sera la ruine du clan Uchiha? Qui te dit que cela sera le cas? Nous sommes tous assez têtus et arrogants, et nous aimons assez nous battre…pour courir seuls vers notre propre ruine...comme tu sembles en train de le faire."

Kyoko choisi ce moment pour sortir de la chambre : Mikoto se sentait très faible et voulait parler à son mari avant de s'endormir. Fugaku s'excusa auprès de son cousin et, prenant Itachi par le bras, conduisit ses deux fils vers leur mère.

Madara regarda l'heure : il était 15h00 passé. Kyoko n'avait pas du dormir depuis plus d'une journée entière.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi?"

Parfois, il se sentait coupable.

Il savait très bien ce que l'infirmière ressentait pour lui – elle ne lui avait jamais caché et il avait grandement apprécié son honnêteté – et bien qu'elle savait qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, ni avec personne d'ailleurs, elle continuait à rester. Elle était loyale et fidèle, toujours là pour anticiper ses moindres mouvements, ses moindres envies et besoins.

"Non, va te reposer. Obito est avec Hashirama, ça ira pour ce soir."

Il se sentait vraiment coupable de lui être si indifférent.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

La porte de la salle de bain claqua et réveilla Hashirama. Il était allongé sur le lit, seulement vêtu d'un boxer noir et d'un linge enroulé autour de la taille comme un ancien dieu grec. Il fronça les sourcils : il ne se rappelait pas avoir fini son bain. Il avait juste…respiré le parfum de Madara et puis…oh, oui, il s'était endormi. Dans son bain ! Non mais quelle idée…il aurait pu en mourir !

"Bien dormi?" C'était la voix de Madara. C'était lui qui venait vraisemblablement de sortir de la salle de bain. Hashirama leva la tête et se redressa un peu pour pouvoir le regarder – et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

Madara n'était décidément pas comme d'habitude : il n'était pas tout à fait sec, en tout cas, ses cheveux ne l'étaient pas : ils ondulaient et se collaient le long de son corps, de son torse, faisant tomber ses fines gouttes d'eau le long de ses muscles et de son ventre, des gouttes qui ruisselaient entre ses abdominaux finement sculptés – qui aurait cru qu'un rat de laboratoire soit aussi bien foutu, franchement – pour enfin finir leur courses sur le drap blanc immaculé qu'il avait enroulé autour de sa hanche. Très, très bas, autour de sa hanche. Dangereusement bas. Hashirama se demandait même par quelle force magique ce drap tenait en place. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il regardait depuis un peu trop longtemps ce drap et l'endroit où il prenait attache. Quand il releva les yeux – non sans mal, allez savoir pourquoi il trouvait la vue…hypnotisante – il vit Madara sourire. Il l'avait pris en flagrant délit…

"La vue te plait tant que ça, Hashirama?"

Ses yeux ne quittèrent plus les siens ; alors qu'il s'avançait, doucement, dangereusement, tel un prédateur vers sa proie sans défense, Hashirama pouvant voir à chacun de ses pas sa cuisse dépasser de la fente que le drap faisait au niveau du nœud, et il retenait son souffle à chaque fois que cette cuisse si pale et musclé faisait irruption dans son champ de vision. Madara souriait toujours. C'était un rire sadique. Comme celui d'un lion qui avait envie de jouer.

Mais, contre toute attente, et à la grande déception d'Hashirama, Madara stoppa sa course vers son lit et se dirigea vers sa commode. Il prit un élastique et s'attacha les cheveux. De là où il se trouvait, Hashirama avait une vue imprenable sur sa chute de rein. Comment un homme pouvait-il être aussi cambré? Il n'avait qu'une envie : passer ses mains contre son corps et descendre vers le bas de son dos, sculptant ses formes et puis, descendre encore plus bas, empoignant au passage ses fesses arrondies à pleine mains, tout en se perdant dans sa chevelure abondante en reniflant ce parfum enivrant-

Il fallait qu'il arrête. Cette fois ci il était allé trop loin. Il ne pouvait plus continuer à fantasmer gratuitement sur son médecin – d'abord ses mains, puis ses yeux, ça encore ça pouvait passer, mais son corps, sa cambrure…- il sentait déjà les effets de ses pensées impures se répercuter au niveau de son entre jambe et il n'en était pas très fier.

Si dans sa vie Hashirama n'avait jamais été attiré par un homme, il ne pouvait pas renier que l'Uchiha était un fort beau spécimen. Il se demandait pourquoi, avec un corps pareil, il se contentait de cols roulés trop large pour lui ou de sa blouse blanche – il n'y avait rien de moins attirant aux yeux d'Hashirama qu'une blouse blanche. Il n'était pas très large, pas autant qu'Hashirama qui était bâti comme une armoire à glace, mais ses bras longs et fins, ses mains, ses longs doigts, sa silhouette élancée, ses cheveux si désordonnés qui semblaient aussi doux que de la soie mais si indomptables…Madara ressemblait à un félin. A une panthère noire.

Hashirama fut réveillé de sa rêverie par la douce main de Madara se baladant de bas en haut sur son torse…Il attrapa son poignet au vol, étonné, complétement pris au dépourvu.

"Hashirama…pourquoi? Ce n'est pas…ce que tu veux?"

Madara s'assit à moitié à côté de lui, ses jambes pendant au bord du lit, son corps à moitié tourné vers celui de son invité. Il continua à faire voyager le bout de son index sur les différentes vallées que lui offrait le corps d'Hashirama, entre ces pectoraux saillants et sa gaine des grands droits, souriant à chaque fois qu'il provoquait des frissons sur la peau hâlée de l'homme sous ses doigts.

"Ah…Hashirama…sais-tu seulement ce que tu veux?"

A cet instant précis, cet instant où Madara monta sur Hashirama à califourchon, ses cuisses de part et d'autres de ses hanches, cet instant où Madara décida que ses mains ne suffisaient plus et qu'il devait dès à présent couvrir le torse d'Hashirama de ses baisers; à cet instant précis, non, Hashirama ne savait plus du tout ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait à la fois tout et son contraire. Sa tête lui criait de résister mais son corps devenait de plus en réceptif à toutes cette stimulation; il sentait la chaleur monter en lui, partir de chaque endroit que Madara touchait, parcourir tout son être et se diriger là, dans son bas ventre, lui amenant un peu plus de plaisir à chaque seconde. Lorsque Madara prit sa nuque d'assaut, mordillant légèrement pour commencer, puis plus fort, laissant une marque sur sa peau, qu'il recouvra aussitôt d'un coup de langue, Hashirama ne put se retenir : son corps avait pris le dessus sur son esprit.

"Madara…" ce fut la première fois qu'Hashirama s'entendit gémir son nom. Pourquoi…pourquoi cela sonnait si bien à ses oreilles?

"Hashirama…dis-moi…ce que tu veux…ce dont tu as vraiment envie…"

Le pauvre était complétement perdu. Comment était-il censé réagir? Le Madara qu'il connaissait…était froid et distant, et ce Madara là…était chaud comme la braise, aussi brulant qu'un volcan – il avait d'ailleurs réussi à réveiller le volcan enfouie chez Hashirama avec brio et sans trop d'effort – tellement différent…mais pourtant, c'était bien son visage, ses yeux, la même intensité dans le regard, la même douceur dans ses caresses…

Lorsque Madara frotta ses hanches consciencieusement sur l'érection naissante d'Hashirama, celui choisit de faire taire définitivement ses pensées et de laisser parler son corps : tant pis pour les remords, il réfléchirait plus tard. Il ne s'était pas senti vivant depuis si longtemps. Si libre, si…bien. Tout simplement.

Hashirama se redressa et prit Madara dans ses bras, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches élancées, son regard troublé par ce désir soudain se perdit dans la profonde abyssale des pupilles de son futur amant. Tout doucement, comme si le temps entre eux s'était un instant suspendu pour leur laisser le temps de réaliser, Hashirama glissa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieur de Madara. Il voulut s'élancer vers lui, glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour que le contact soit plus intense, garder les yeux ouvert pour observer l'effet qu'il aurait sur Madara, lui qui en avait tant sur lui, quand il réalisa.

Hashirama lâcha ces lèvres entrouvertes qui lui étaient promises et repoussa Madara de l'autre côté du lit avec ses jambes.

Il était encore en train de rêver.

Ce n'était pas Madara. Ce ne pouvait pas être Madara. Il ne lui parlait jamais comme ça, il le vouvoyait toujours, il gardait ses distances, jamais ne le touchait – ou très rarement, quand Hashirama se sentait au fond du trou et que même un aveugle aurait pu le deviner à la tête qu'il faisait – et puis, cette odeur n'était décidément pas la sienne.

"Qui es-tu?" demanda-t-il en prenant la grosse voix. Il était terriblement en colère – et extrêmement déçu cela va sans dire – et n'avait pas peur d'utiliser toute sa force d'antan s'il le fallait pour avoir la réponse à ses questions.

"Oh, allons Hashirama, ne soit pas si impoli. Tu ne me reconnais donc pas?" Lui répondit Madara en rattachant un peu mieux le drap qui lui servait de cache misère.

"Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas Madara."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais."

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager sans bouger. Hashirama ne remarqua même pas que le niveau de l'eau commençait à augmenter dans la chambre. Il semblait que le Madara en face de lui n'avait pas fermé le robinet de la baignoire avant de sortir. Tant pis, après tout, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve.

"Pourquoi es-tu là?"

Hashirama voulait savoir. Y avait-il un sens derrière tout ça? Derrière tous ces rêves? L'eau, le scaphandre, les cartes, Madara…lui sautant dessus…

Madara sourit étrangement encore une fois. "Pour t'aider, bien sûr."

Hashirama fronça les sourcils : en quoi cette mise en scène était là pour l'aider?

L'eau atteignit le lit et bientôt les deux hommes durent se mettre debout pour pouvoir continuer à parler.

"En quoi cela peut-il bien m'être utile! Je me sens…encore plus perdu qu'avant! Et puis, pourquoi aider quelqu'un comme moi? Je suis mourant et complétement handicapé – je suis une épave."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Hashirama?"

Il voulait marcher, il voulait courir, il voulait pouvoir passer sa main dans ces indomptables cheveux – non, ne plus penser à Madara, _ne plus penser à Madara!_ – il voulait que son père redevienne à ses yeux l'homme qu'il était, il voulait que sa mère le regarde comme autre chose qu'un échec cuisant, il voulait que son frère sorte du chemin que lui avaient tracé ses parents, il voulait que Toka soit heureuse et se marie, il voulait que Madara arrête de le vouvoyer et accepter son amitié; il voulait tellement, et ne pourrait sans doute rien obtenir.

"Alors, Hashirama, qu'est-ce que tu veux…"

Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux totalement submergé. Hashirama avait l'habitude de se noyer dans ses rêves, mais cette fois ci, la sensation était bien plus saisissante. Bien plus douloureuse aussi. Monsieur Lapin apparut de nulle part et, prenant Madara par le bras, le propulsa dans les airs. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hashirama. Le Senju s'attendait à ce qu'il en fasse de même pour lui mais, au lieu de ça, il lui donna un grand coup de poing au niveau de sternum. La vache! Ça faisait vachement mal.

"_Et merde je lui ai cassé des côtes."_

Il lui semblait entendre une voix au loin. Elle venait de très loin. Plus loin encore que la surface de l'eau – il n'était plus dans la chambre à présent, ils étaient sous l'océan, comme la première fois. Le scaphandre lui redonna un coup au même endroit.

_"Hashirama bordel!"_

Il en avait plus que marre de se faire maltraiter. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se réveille au plus vite.

_"Hashirama!"_

Tout à coup, il reconnut cette voix lointaine. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt? C'était celle de Madara.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

"Hashirama bordel!"

Madara reprit le massage cardiaque et après trente compressions, tenta de faire sortir l'eau des poumons d'Hashirama en lui faisant une nouvelle fois du bouche à bouche. Quel imbécile! Non mais vraiment quel imbécile ! Il ne pouvait vraiment pas le laisser cinq minutes tranquille. Après le T-shirt, le bain…non mais vraiment quel empoté!

Madara était vraiment en colère. Pas contre Obito, qui pleurait comme un veau à côté, se sentant coupable comme s'il l'avait volontairement assassiné – alors que cet idiot d'Hashirama avait juste décidé de s'endormir dans un bain alors qu'il était un idiot d'handicapé moteur non mais quel idiot! – il était en colère contre Hashirama, qui était tellement insouciant. Et puis…

Il s'en voulait aussi énormément de se sentir si impliqué.

Il se l'était juré…ils se l'étaient promis…plus jamais ça.

"Hashirama!"

Madara, au bord de la crise de nerf, tenta le tout pour le tout : on dit souvent que cela ne marche jamais, mais cette fois ci, le bon coup de poing sternal ramena Hashirama à la vie.

Aussitôt qu'il vit sa nuque bouger, le sauveteur vint lui tourner le corps en PLS, évitant ainsi qu'il ne ré-inhale toute l'eau qu'il était en train d'évacuer.

Hashirama toussa pendant plus d'une minute avant de finalement respirer normalement. Ses lèvres, devenues bleue, commençaient à reprendre leur couleur naturelle. Ses yeux, mi-clos, semblait le chercher du regard.

"Madara…c'est bien toi." Ces yeux noirs écarquillés tout tremblotant dans ces orbites, son nez droit parfaitement centré en harmonie avec les traits de son visage, cette mèche de cheveux – rebelle – qui l'empêchait si souvent de le contempler pleinement, ces lèvres entrouvertes…il voulait tellement…ne serait-ce que les effleurer…

Mais ses bras ne lui obéissaient plus depuis longtemps.

* * *

_((Hashirama est un idiot qui fait des rêves très difficiles à écrire))_

Bon comme promis un petit point sur les informations dont vous disposez sur les trois clans les plus importants de l'histoire.

**Le clan Senju :** Mené par Butsuma Senju (homme d'affaire), marié à Madoma Senju (célébrité), ils ont deux fils vivants : Hashirama(charpentier en arrêt de travail, souffrant de la maladie de Charcot) et Tobirama(travaille avec son père) et deux morts (Itama et Kawarama). Toka Senju est leur cousine, et travaille auprès de l'Impératrice Mito Uzumaki.

**Le clan Uchiha :** Mené par Fugaku Uchiha (Ministre de la Défense), marié à Mikoto Uchiha (job inconnu, en arrêt suite à sa sclérose en plaque), ils ont deux fils : Itachi (10 ans) et Sasuke (Bientot 4). Il y a aussi Tajima Uchiha (travaille sous les ordres de Fugaku, vend et achète des armes pour le compte de l'Empire) et Ketbata Uchiha (aucune information disponible) ils ont deux fils : Madara (chercheur/neurologue) et Izuna (aucune information disponible). Les deux familles sont liées. Enfin il y a Obito (jeune adolescent, à pour rêve de devenir un grand scientifique et de construire des cyborgs)

**Les Uzumaki :** Pour l'instant il n'y a que Mito (Impératrice depuis environ 200 ans) qui a été mentionnée. Mais je suis sûre que vous en connaissez d'autres...Les Uzumaki sont un peu un clan _sacré _dans cet AU. Par exemple, personne ne peut entendre la voix de Mito, ni la regarder directement dans les yeux, ni la toucher (à part Toka).

* * *

*Les bistouris du coeur : série à l'eau de rose complétement ridicule inspirée '_Des jours et des vies_' comme dans Friends et comme dans , _Morganella_ est le surnom que je donne à une pote et c'est aussi le nom d'une bactérie. Moi ça m'éclate que Madara aime ce genre de programme. Voilà. Est ce que cela aura une importance plus tard...qui sait...

_Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais comme je l'avais déjà dis j'ai pas mal de chose à faire en ce moment. Entre les traductions les autres fics le manque d'inspiration c'est pas toujours très évident. Je sais que c'est dur à suivre les fics longues qui s'éternise mais j'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route. Merci pour vos reviews et votre fidélité et à bientôt :)_

_((Avouez le vous étiez déçu quand Hashirama s'est rendu compte qu'il rêvait? Moi aussi :'( ))_

_Queenie_


	8. Duel

_Queenie : Bon, je vais être franche, personnellement j'aime bien ce chapitre. Y'en a que j'aime moins mais qui sont indispensables - je pense avec douleur au chapitre 14 que je viens d'écrire et qui a vraiment été laborieux - mais alors celui là j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira aussi (et si ça vous plait pas tant pis pour la fausse joie ha ha ha gomen)_

_Merci pour vos review et vos messages ça me fait très plaisir_

_Dans ce chapitre nous allons enfin faire la connaissance de la mère de Madara...Je dis enfin parce que je l'aime beauuuucoup._

_Bonne lecture_

_Un petit coucou au passage à Elisabeth Kübler-Ross au passage._

* * *

Projet Mab'TERRA - Première partie : Année 1848 - 1852

_Ouverture_

**Chapitre 8 : _Duel(_*)  
**

* * *

_Vous avez un regard singulier et charmant ;_  
_Comme la lune au fond du lac qui la reflète,_  
_Votre prunelle, où brille une humide paillette,_  
_Au coin de vos doux yeux roule languissamment ;_

_Ils semblent avoir pris ses feux au diamant ;_  
_Ils sont de plus belle eau qu'une perle parfaite,_  
_Et vos grands cils émus, de leur aile inquiète,_  
_Ne voilent qu'à demi leur vif rayonnement._

_Mille petits amours, à leur miroir de flamme,_  
_Se viennent regarder et s'y trouvent plus beaux,_  
_Et les désirs y vont rallumer leurs flambeaux._

_Ils sont si transparents, qu'ils laissent voir votre âme,_  
_Comme une fleur céleste au calice idéal_  
_Que l'on apercevrait à travers un cristal._

_._

A deux beaux yeux – Théophile Gauthier

* * *

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

_Vendredi 28 Septembre 1849_

_._

Madoma détestait cette odeur – celle de l'Opium. Elle empestait à des kilomètres. Elle se demandait vraiment, pourquoi de tous les endroits où elle aurait pu vivre, _elle_ avait choisi de revenir ici. Après tout ce temps. Ce n'était pas comme si Tajima rentrait souvent à leur maison s'occuper d'elle, mais quand même! - Le pauvre homme vivait quasiment au Palais Impérial depuis quelques temps.

Lorsqu'elle rentra dans cette ancienne maison close, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être nostalgique. Après tout, c'est ici même que tout avait commencé. Elle n'était alors qu'une jeune écervelée débarquée de sa campagne, prête à tout pour devenir célèbre. Elle avait mis tout le monde à ses pieds, avec son joli minois et son sourire ravageur ; et puis, aux antipodes de ce qu'elle représentait, il y avait Lady Kétamine.

"Sais-tu ce que c'est?" Lui avait-elle demandé un soir, alors qu'elles occupaient la même loge. On lui avait dit de ne jamais regarder cette femme dans le yeux : peu lui importait le sexe de ses victimes, elle les envoutait et les faisait sienne, en un simple battement de cil. "La Kétamine est une drogue utilisée par les urgentistes. A de très faibles doses, c'est un des plus puissants anti-douleurs au monde. Plus puissant même que la morphine ou que l'opium dont elle est extraite." Lady Ketamine s'était ensuite levée, et, tout doucement, alors que les manches de son kimono noir corbeau frôlaient le sol, elle s'était approché et s'était penchée tout contre l'oreille de Madoma. "Ils oublient alors aussitôt leurs peines et leur angoisses, tous autant qu'ils sont, magistrats, hommes politiques, vauriens; ils ne sont que des hommes en peine lorsqu'ils implorent Lady Ketamine." Sa voix lui susurrait ses mots empoisonnés alors que Madoma regardait toujours le sol, trop intimidé pour la défier du regard. Un jour, elle y arriverait, elle se disait. Tu parles. Si seulement elle était resté seule dans son coin...

"On se sent nostalgique ce soir?" Fit une voix grave derrière Madoma, qui la fit sursauter et la ramena à la réalité. C'était cette même voix qu'elle avait entendu ici même, il y a des années de cela, avant même qu'elle rencontre Butsuma...

Mais, aujourd'hui, Lady Ketamine n'existait plus. Il ne restait désormais que Ketaba Uchiha. Elle avait bien vieillie, elle qui était si belle et qui n'avait pas la chance comme Madoma de posséder de l'ADN Senju. Elle portait encore ses habits et sa coiffe d'Oïran - ainsi que ce maquillage outrancier, ce fard à paupières vert qui contrastait tellement avec sa peau si pâle, et qui dessinait autour de ses paupières des ailes de papillon comme celui qu'elle avait brodé en soi rouge dans le dos - mais cela ne suffisait pas à lui conférer sa splendeur d'antan. Même si, Madoma lui trouvait toujours autant de charme. Mais,après tout, ce qu'on lui avait dit à l'époque s'était révélé exact : une fois sous son emprise, il est impossible de sortir des griffes de Lady Ketamine.

"Je pensais te trouver dans vos quartiers." Lui répondit Madoma. Les Uchiha vivaient pour la plupart tous près du Palais Impérial, dans les quartiers de la police. La maison que Tajima avait là bas était la plus grande et la plus imposante : c'était aussi la seule qui restait désespérément vide.

"Et pour quoi faire?" Lui rétorqua Ketaba en allumant sa longue pipe, qui lâcha échapper de la fumée et cette terrible et enivrante odeur d'opium. "Mes fils sont partis, mon mari...ne parlons pas de mon mari si tu veux bien Madoma...et toi, qui court partout, encore et toujours, à la recherche de la gloire. Dis moi ce que j'irai faire près de ces gens-là qui m'admirent autant qu'ils me craignent?"

"L'Impératrice te porte dans son cœur, tu le sais bien. Tu pourrais rester auprès d'elle. Tes dons pourraient l'aider...à gouverner. Si seulement-"

"Si seulement j'étais digne de confiance, ne serait-ce pas merveilleux? Si seulement je n'avais pas ce goût pour le mensonge et la manipulation? Dire que vous me regardez tous avec mépris alors que vous laissez le serpent s'infiltrer sans mal dans la cage aux lions." Ketaba tira sur sa pipe et laissa échapper la fumée, directement sur le visage de son amie. Madoma toussa un peu, et lui lança un regard...le plus déterminé qu'elle put faire. Il était vraiment très difficile d'intimider Ketaba Uchiha.

"Notre temps est révolu. J'aurai pu cohabiter avec les Uzumaki, mais même eux, se font de plus en plus rare...et, tu le sais mieux que personne, ma chère Madoma, je ne peux pas vivre avec les Senju."

Madoma ne détournait plus son regarde désormais. Les yeux de Ketaba étaient toujours restés les même : noirs comme le corbeau et inexpressif, comme une poupée de cire. Le même regard, le même sourire mesquin, la même aura...Pourquoi avait-il fallu que son fils se fasse lui aussi envouter par un Uchiha?

"Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de temps." Lui fit Ketaba en lui tournant le dos, déambulant parmi les tables qui trônaient devant la scène, vide et muette depuis des années maintenant. Elle posa sa main sur la petit table ronde la plus au devant de la scène, regardant avec une pointe de nostalgie les grands rideaux rouges en velours qui ne s'ouvriraient plus jamais. "Alors, pourquoi ne me demandes-tu pas ce pourquoi tu es venu me voir? Serait-ce parce qu'au fond de toi, tu connais déjà la réponse, et que ta venue n'est qu'un simple caprice de ta part?"

"Où est Hashirama?"

La question fut rapide et acerbe. Elle n'aimait pas perdre son temps. Et, elle était en colère. Encore une fois, Ketaba avait eu raison. Un simple caprice...pour pouvoir la revoir, encore, et toujours, une dernière fois...

Toujours de dos face à la scène, Ketaba souriait, prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'Opium.

"Où est mon fils, Ketaba?!"

La voix de Madoma résonna dans l'ancienne salle de spectacle.

"Chez Madara, évidement. Où veux-tu qu'il soit?"

Madoma soupira, elle était soulagée. Bien sure, qu'elle le savait. Mais, il aurait tout aussi bien pu être mort. Elle n'avait rien dit à Butsuma, bien entendu, mais dès son arrivée dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle avait senti qu'une chose pareille allait arriver. Elle l'avait bien vu, dans le regard d'Hashirama, que quelque chose changeait dès qu'il croisait le regard de ce charlatan, ou même lorsque l'on évoquait son nom. Madara...la seule tache...dans la vie de Madoma.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. L'odeur de l'Opium, les souvenirs, les yeux de Ketaba, son aura et sa force enchanteresse, elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Elle s'excusa promptement, sachant que son amie Uchiha ne faisait guère attention à ce genre de politesse, et, d'un pas rapide s'approcha de la sortie. Lorsqu'elle posa enfin la main sur la poignée, une force mystérieuse l'empêcha de bouger. Trop tard...

Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait dit, déjà? Ah, oui. Ne jamais, jamais, croiser le regard de Lady Ketamine.

"A mon tour de te poser une question, Madoma Senju."

L'air commençait à se raréfier autour d'elle. Cette sensation oppressante, alors que Ketaba n'avait toujours pas bougé, l'impressionnerait toujours. Et cette foutue main qui ne voulait toujours pas bouger...

"Où est mon fils?"

Le sang de Madoma se glaça. Pardon? Que...Comment?

"Tu as bien entendu...Où est mon fils, Madoma?!" Hurla Ketaba à en faire trembler les lustres, activant son sharingan.

La star montante ne sut pas comment elle échappa à cet accès de folie. Elle avait juste eu le temps de se retourner et de voir la rage sur ce visage qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa beauté juvénile, les spectres ténébreux sortant des larges manches de son kimono pour se ruer vers elle, pour l'intimider ou la tuer; et tout à coup son sang se remit à circuler. De toutes ses forces elle actionna la poignée et put enfin sortir du taudis dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Complétement vidée, elle claqua la porte derrière elle et la bloqua avec une tige de cheminée. Elle s'assit, contre cette porte qui ne faisait que trembler sous les coups de poing furieux de Ketaba. Et ses hurlements, ce cri d'agonie d'une mère cherchant son enfant, la hanteraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

**.**

**o0o0o**

**.**

Madara ne le regardait plus.

Pendant le repas, il s'asseyait à côté de lui, le nourrissant, portant la fourchette à sa bouche, sans jamais croiser son regard.

Pendant la rééducation, il essayait – en vain – de lui faire faire deux pas, du fauteuil au lit, il le retenait par les épaules, toujours derrière lui, jamais face à face.

Même lorsqu'il lui parlait, ses yeux ne trouvaient jamais les siens. Jamais. Hashirama en était sûr, car, lui, ne pouvait plus le quitter des yeux. Il devait même se forcer à cligner des paupières, quand ses yeux lui piquaient trop. Pour être honnête, Hashirama ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Cette soudaine obsession, ce besoin de le voir, de le regarder, de l'épier lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, lui était inconnu. Cela avait sans doute un rapport avec cette apparition soudaine dans son rêve...mais, il en était sur, ce n'était pas Madara qui était apparu devant lui. Ce n'était pas lui, pas ses mains, pas son corps, pas son odeur, pas ses cheveux, pas ses lèvre si tentantes – ce n'était pas Madara. Il n'avait pas eu envie de Madara, juste de cette fausse imitation vulgaire et efféminée. Il restait tout de même dubitatif quant à l'interprétation qu'il devait en faire...

Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien compris à ce qui s'était passé il y a de cela trois jours non plus.

Madara lui avait sauvé la vie, encore une fois. Il s'était endormi et avait lentement glissé dans la baignoire, sa tête complétement noyée dans l'eau savonneuse, et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre. C'était très abstrait, surtout quand on est vivant mais, Hashirama ne se rendait pas compte que pendant quelques minutes, il avait été techniquement mort. Ça lui était égal, au fond. Ce qui ne l'était pas par contre, c'était cette nouvelle indifférence de la part de Madara. Pourquoi?

Il aurait voulu le crier à la terre entière, pour qu'enfin il daigne lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un rapide coup d'œil. Mais c'était tout de même un peu trop désespéré. Surtout pour quelqu'un comme Hashirama.

Cet après midi là, alors qu'il profitait du beau temps et de la fine brise sur son visage, Kyoko lui apporta son journal et quelques crayons. Depuis peu et sur ses bons conseils, il avait commencé à écrire. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche : ses mains ne lui permettraient bientôt plus de tenir un style correctement. Kyoko lui avait proposé mainte fois de l'aider, d'écrire sous sa dictée, mais Hashirama était au fond un homme pudique. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter ce qu'il couchait sur le papier, alors, le dire à haute voix...n'en parlons même pas.

Ce jour là, il raconta son rêve. Les lettres s'enchainaient assez facilement les unes derrière les autres, il était content. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'école maternelle, en tenant ce style au creux de sa paume. Et ça le faisait sourire...Kyoko le regardait curieusement en train d'écrire, assise en face de lui, un verre de limonade à la main.

"Tu es vraiment fascinant Hashirama. J'en ai vu beaucoup des patients, avec des pathologies similaires, mais des souriants comme toi? Jamais...quoi qu'aujourd'hui, je te trouve un peu moins rayonnant que d'ordinaire." Kyoko était une fine analyste. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Hashirama n'arborait pas d'habitude une mine si triste. Et elle sentait qu'elle savait ce qui tourmentait le jeune handicapé...

"Oh ce n'est rien...c'est juste que...j'ai l'impression que Madara m'en veux."

Bingo.

"Tu as failli te noyer hier. Tu as failli mourir. Il t'a réanimé et a bien cru qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Tu ne crois pas que c'est une raison suffisante pour être un peu en rogne?" lui demanda-t-elle non sans une pointe d'ironie.

"Venant de quelqu'un de normal je veux bien...Mais on parle de Madara. Il est stoïque, il ne montre presque jamais de signes d'émotion quelconque." Kyoko fronça les sourcils. Elle semblait comprendre où Hashirama voulait en venir...bon sang il avait vraiment l'esprit tourmenté pour y penser autant. "Je veux dire, le Madara que je connais, n'aurait pas dû être si affecté. Il n'aurait pas dû changer son comportement envers moi, ou alors dans le bon sens. Je veux dire faire plus attention pour pas que je ne recommence et ne lui cause plus d'ennui...là, j'ai la nette impression qu'il m'évite. Il ne me regarde même plus dans les yeux. Et tu sais pourtant j'ai essayé-"

"Comment tu les trouves? Ses yeux je veux dire. Tu les aimes?"

Hashirama stoppa net dans son monologue, surprit par la question de son amie. Qu'est ce que cela avait à voir la dedans? Les yeux de Madara...il les trouvait...le parfait reflet...

"ça dépend de son humeur." lui répondit Hashirama. "Quand il est dans son état normal ils sont perçants, partout à la fois, calculateur, très attentifs a ce qui les entourent. Mais parfois quand il se croit seul, je vois bien son regard s'assombrir, et perdre de son éclats naturel. Quand je l'énerve – c'est là que je les préfère je crois – il plisse tellement le yeux qu'ils disparaissent sous ses longs cils, ou alors je peux presque les voir bruler. Quoi qu'il arrive, je dois l'admettre, qu'il a des yeux..."

Magnifique.

C'était ça le mot qu'il voulait dire. Le mot qu'il avait couché sur le papier. Le mot qu'il lui avait dit . Mais ce mot là ne voulait plus sortir.

Kyoko souriait tendrement.

"Dis moi Hashirama, depuis quand es-tu amoureux de Madara?"

En temps normal, il aurait rigolé. D'un rire bien gras et bien lourd, il se serait même tapé le vendre et le dos de Kyoko, lui disant ô combien cette blague était bonne. Mais depuis un petit moment Hashirama ne se reconnaissait plus. Son stylo tomba sur le sol à ses pieds et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, aucun son de sortait de sa bouche. Qu'est ce que...comment...il était encore en train de rêver pas vrai? C'était quoi cette question?

"Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles?"

"De quoi vous parlez?" Les petites voix d'Obito et de Rin parvinrent jusqu'à leurs oreilles. Hashirama se raidit un peu plus. Avaient-ils surpris leur conversation? Il savait à quel point la langue d'Obito pouvait fourcher par moment – il en avait été témoin.

"Des yeux de Madara." Leur répondit Kyoko le plus naturellement du monde. Elle se pencha un instant pour ramasser le crayon qu'Hashirama dans son étrange stupeur avait laissé tomber, non sans jeter un rapide coup d'œil à sa mine non réjouie, qui semblait vouloir l'assassiner du regard. "Comment trouvez-vous les yeux de Madara les enfants?" Leur demanda-t-elle ensuite, ignorant complétement le pauvre handicapé.

"Mais enfin Kyoko-"

"Ils font peurs!" Ce fut Rin qui prit la parole la première. Obito passa doucement son bras autour de son épaule, essayant de la réconforter, tandis qu'Hashirama fronça les sourcils.

"Allons ma chérie, c'est vrai qu'il peut être parfois un peu sévère mais de la à dire qu'il te fait peur..."

"C'est parce que vous êtes des grandes personnes, il est gentil avec vous." répondit Obito, défendant sa bien aimée. "Mais moi maintenant, je n'ai plus peur. J'ai travaillé suffisamment avec lui, plus rien ne peut m'impressionner maintenant."

"Tu parles déjà comme un preux chevalier Obito." Kyoko passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffant sa tignasse noire ébène, tellement semblable à celle de son mentor. "Et selon toi, ils sont comment les yeux de Madara?"

"Les yeux de Madara? Bah, ils sont noirs. Pourquoi vous nous demandez ça? C'est débile comme question."

"Tu traites ma mère de débile?"

"Non Rin ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis c'est la question qui est – Non ne t'en va pas!"

Et ils se mirent à rire, comme les enfants qu'ils étaient, courant entre les épis de blé en pleine nature. C'est pendant ces rares moments que les jambes d'Hashirama d'habitude le titillaient. Mais, pas aujourd'hui. Non, aujourd'hui son esprit était occupé par les cinq petits mots que Kyoko griffonnait sur une des pages du carnet.

_Déni_

_Colère_

_Marchandage_

_Dépression_

_Acceptation_

"Ce sont les cinq phases du deuil physiologique." Lui dit-elle en lui remettant le stylo dans la main. "Les cinq phase d'acceptation de la mort. Ce qui nous a beaucoup surpris chez toi Hashirama, Madara lui même m'en a souvent parlé, c'est la rapidité avec laquelle tu as passé ces étapes pour arriver à l'acceptation."

Hashirama se contenta de l'écouter attentivement, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. A quoi bon lutter contre son destin de toute façon? Il avait bien compris son état, il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps. Il n'avait pas le temps de se perdre dans des méandres psychanalytiques...

"Et donc, ça fait combien de temps?"

Voila qu'elle revenait à la charge.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Kyoko." Lui répondit-il d'un ton un peu trop sec à son gout. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'aimait pas manquer de respect, surtout à Kyoko, qui était la personne la plus gentille qu'il ait eu la chance de rencontrer. Mais, là, Hashirama était excédé.

Kyoko reprit le stylo dans sa main et entoura doucement, prenant bien soin de faire plusieurs fois le tour, le mot 'Déni' qu'elle venait d'écrire.

"Mais voyons Kyoko arrête avec tes enfantillages!" Il la voyait sourire et ça l'énervait! Mais ça l'énervait...il ne s'était jamais senti aussi énervé. "Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve ses yeux magnifiques que-"

"De mieux en mieux, un nouvel adjectif. Et..." Elle entoura le deuxième mot sur sa liste. "Tu viens de passer à la phase numéro deux, la colère. Peut-être que d'ici la fin de la journée tu auras accepté tes sentiments et que tu pourras enfin le lui dire."

Hashirama la regarda un moment, la bouche ouverte. Il avait tellement de chose à dire, qu'elle avait tord, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de lire des romans à l'eau de rose pour les femmes célibataires, qu'elle ferait mieux de se trouver un homme qui veille sur elle, mais rien, rien de concret de voulait sortir, rien ne pouvait sortir. Parce qu'il y avait au fond de lui cette même vision majestueuse de Madara contre lui et de sa main sur son corps et il savait que cette fois ci ce n'avait pas été un rêve, et ce frisson qui l'avait parcouru non plus. Son attirance était bien réelle. Et son propre corps semblait vouloir l'empêcher de nier cette évidence.

"J'ai une théorie sur l'amour. Elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut...mais, pour moi elle a bien marché. Pour Obito aussi d'ailleurs."

"C'est la question sur les yeux c'est ça?" devina sans mal Hashirama. Il aurait du sentir le piège. Il était meilleur que ça. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre toutes ses défenses se révélaient inutiles dès lors qu'on parlait de Madara.

"Selon ma grand mère, si une personne répond par trois adjectifs ou plus, c'est que cette personne est amoureuse. A cent pour-cent. Toi, tu aurais pu en faire une dissertation."

"C'est pas ma faute si Madara a de très beaux yeux quand même!" se défendit Hashirama.

"Oh déjà tu marchandes." Kyoko entoura le troisième mot sur sa liste. "On dit souvent que les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme d'une personne. Moi je crois surtout que chacun y voit ce qu'il a envie d'y voir. Kyoko a peur de Madara, Obito est un jeune garçon encore, il ne voit que l'évidence...si tu avais juste trouvé ces yeux beaux, ou magnifiques, ne l'aurais tu tout simplement pas dis? Là encore, ce n'est qu'une interprétation, mais, que tu le veuilles ou non il y a cette attachement que tu as envers lui qui te pousse à en dire toujours plus. C'est comme ça quand on est passionné."

"Si on se base sur ton analyse alors toi aussi, tu parles toujours beaucoup quand tu évoques Madara..." lui fit remarquer Hashirama toujours sur la défensive.

"Il a de très beaux yeux. Noir corbeau, tellement noir qu'on ne distingue pas sa pupille. Je les ai toujours trouvé très mystérieux, je n'arrivais pas bien à discerner ceux a quoi il pensait. Mystérieux, captivant, fascinant..."

Ils se turent un instant, laissant les rires des enfants et la douce brise frôlant les épis de blés comme seuls fond sonore pour les envelopper dans ce moment intime et précieux. Kyoko souligna le dernier mot de sa liste : acceptation.

"Tu verras, on se sent tellement mieux quand on arrive à cette étape là. C'est comme si on arrêtait de lutter contre soi même. Mais ça, tu dois bien le savoir, puisque cette échelle n'a jamais été conçu pour l'Amour à la base."

Il eut un petit rictus nerveux, mais ne put qu'être d'accord avec son infirmière. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques secondes pour y parvenir, mais ces quelques secondes dans le cabinet de Madara, où il avait serré sa main si fort qu'il avait cru un instant lui briser les os, ces quelques secondes là avaient été les plus douloureuses de sa vie.

Mais ça avait aussi été le début de quelques choses d'absolument merveilleux.

"Depuis quand?" Il lui demanda sans gène. Après tout, elle avait bien insisté avec lui. Et, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre, cela ne la dérangeait pas d'en parler, même avec l'objet de son désir à quelques pas en dessous d'elle.

"ça va faire quelques années maintenant. J'ai perdu mon mari, le père de Rin, lors d'un tragique accident. Il est mort sur le coup mais Rin était elle aussi dans un état critique lorsqu'ils ont réussi à la sortir de ce tas de ferraille. Madara était le médecin de garde qui s'est occupé de moi à mon arrivée."

Et Mikoto s'était occupée de Rin et l'avait ramenée à la vie.

"Il m'avait déjà croisé dans les couloirs, il savait que j'étais infirmière. Un an plus tard, j'ai quitté mon travail, je ne pouvais plus rester dans le milieu hospitalier : tout me rappelait cet accident, mon mari décédé, ma fille en réanimation. Madara venait de finir son internat, et cherchait une secrétaire médicale pour s'installer en ville. J'ai sauté sur l'occasion. J'avais vraiment l'impression que nous pourrions bien nous entendre. J'étais très dépressive à l'époque, je ne souriais pas, ne parlais pas. Je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai finalement été embauché pour être honnête."

Ils rirent ensemble, en pensant au formidable duo qu'ils avaient formé un temps. Kyoko se souvenait même qu'ils avaient l'air plus tristes que certains patients...

"Je ne sais pas quand c'est arrivé exactement, mais un jour, ma grand mère m'a posé la même question, et tu connais la suite. J'ai mis du temps à m'y faire, je ne voulais pas remplacer le père de Rin dans mon cœur, je voulais que notre amour soit pur et éternel. Et puis, Madara se laisse très difficilement approcher. Je savais, depuis le début, que rien ne pourrait se passer avec lui. Et du jour au lendemain je n'ai plus pu me passer de lui. J'étais très contente qu'il me laisse rester, même après avoir été mis au courant de mes sentiments-"

"Il le sait?" la coupa Hashirama d'un ton vif. Ça pour une surprise..."Mais, il se comporte tout à fait normalement avec toi - je veux dire-"

"Et pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas?" rétorqua-t-elle. "Après tout, cela n'a rien changé à notre relation, il a toujours été le même, avant ou après. Et je lui en serai toujours reconnaissante."

Hashirama regarda Kyoko sourire tendrement. Depuis tout le temps qu'il avait passé ici, avec eux, il n'avait jamais pensé, jamais soupçonner, qu'elle fût amoureuse de Madara. Jamais. Jamais elle ne passait son temps à l'épier, jamais elle ne restait plus tard le soir pour le voir, jamais elle n'en parlait, jamais elle ne se plaignait de son manque d'attention. C'était peut etre ça au fond, l'acceptation. Accepter l'autre tel qu'il est et accepter son désir, et agir en conséquence. Le laisser libre et heureux tout en taisant son amour.

Après mûre réflexion Hashirama pensa que cela se rapprochait plus de ce qu'il croyait être la dévotion.

Il ne pouvait que l'envier. Il se sentait terriblement faible, comparé à elle. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait du traverser seule, elle restait là, toujours égale à elle même, souriante et réconfortante, solide comme un roseau au milieu de la tempête, alors que lui, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même depuis que le mystérieux médecin au regard ébène l'ignorait le temps une demi journée.

"Pourquoi...pourquoi me fait-il ça à moi?" marmonna Hashirama, les épaules voutées sur son fauteuil électrique, tandis que Kyoko encore une fois partit en fou rire, et avec le crayon fit mine d'entourer le quatrième mot : la dépression.

"Mais puisque je te dis que je ne suis pas amoureux de Madara!"

"Ravis de l'entendre."

Et soudain il était là. Son air renfrogné, les cernes sous ses yeux, ses cheveux ébouriffés, sa blouse pleine de poussière, ses lunettes tombant sur le bout de son nez, ses bras croisés et son regard, acide et acerbe.

Rin n'avait peut-être pas tout à fait tord en disant qu'il faisait peur, parfois. On aurait dit un savant fou sortant de son laboratoire.

(Et, c'était en fait exactement ça.)

Ce soir là, Hashirama d'habitude assez bavard paraissait bien silencieux lors de leur séance de kinésithérapie. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder Madara en face. Il se demandait par moment pourquoi il s'appliquait si sérieusement à la tache puisque son kiné nocturne semblait l'esquiver tout autant.

"Toussez pour voir."

Hashirama releva la tête, un peu surpris. Madara venait de ranger son stéthoscope et avait l'air un peu plus songeur qu'à l'ordinaire – c'est à dire jamais.

"Il y a des bruits à l'auscultation. Rien de bien méchant mais dans votre condition, vous êtes plus sensible aux infections, surtout pulmonaires. Je voudrais m'assurer que vous avez une toux efficace."

On ne peut pas vraiment saisir le concept de toux efficace ou non efficace quand on est un jeune adulte sain. Cela fait partie de ces choses que l'on croit acquises et qui, quand elles se dérobent à nous, entrainent une cascade de réaction en chaine qui, inéluctablement, finissent toutes par la même conclusion.

"Déshabillez-vous."

"Pardon?"

Et pour la première fois aujourd'hui leur regard se croisèrent. Hashirama sentit son ventre se tordre et soudain il eut l'impression que la température de la pièce était montée de quelques degrés.

"Votre toux n'est plus efficace, Hashirama. Les sécrétions bronchiques que vous fabriquez tous les jours n'arrivent plus à remonter. Si elles stagnent trop longtemps elles risquent de s'infecter. Je vais vous drainer pour vous aider à expectorer."

"Et en langage commun?" Lui demanda Hashirama, toujours aussi réluctant à apprendre le jargon médical. Il essaya en vain de lever les bras pour oter son T-shirt – mais en vain. Il avait usé de trop de force durant le reste de la journée.

Madara souffla et se pencha pour aider son patient, en faisant bien attention de ne pas lui faire mal en passant le col trop serré par sa tête. "Dites vous que c'est comme un massage. Avec quelques exercices posturaux. Ça facilitera la remonté des sécrétions et quand vous tousserez, vous pourrez à nouveau cracher."

En résumé, Madara, avec ses mains abominablement douces, allait caresser son dos et son torse, deux fois par jour, tous les jours, dimanche et jours fériés inclus, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Ça aurait pu être pire comme programme.

Dès qu'il commença à le manipuler, Hashirama sentit qu'il allait avoir besoin – très vite – d'une distraction. Autre chose, n'importe quoi, qui l'empêcherait de penser – mais elles étaient faite en quoi? En velours? Même avec la force qu'il mettait dans ses mouvements, Hashirama ne pouvait réprimer le frisson qui lui parcouru le corps – il trouvait même cela excitant. Non. _Non non non non_ Distraction!

"Vous vous sentez bien?" Il lui posa la main sur le front. "Je vous trouve très bizarre en ce moment. Je vais chercher le thermomètre."

Même sa voix...il ne lui restait plus rien à haïr chez lui. Enfin, plus rien qu'il n'aimait pas. Et en un quart de seconde, Hashirama venait de passer à la quatrième étape.

Quand Madara revint avec le thermomètre intra-rectal, Hashirama se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas enlever son caleçon. Depuis quand avait-il autant d'effet sur lui?

Le jeune Senju jurait intérieurement. Quand avait-il pu...quand avait-il laissé cette...chose se produire? C'était son médecin, c'était un homme, c'était un bel homme certes, mais c'était Madara Uchiha par tous les saints.

Comme Kyoko l'avait dit, il ne se laissait jamais approcher. Il ne le laisserait jamais s'approcher de lui.

Et puis quand bien même s'il le ferait, Hashirama allait mourir de toute façon. Et cet homme le savait mieux que personne. A quoi bon s'encombrer d'un poids mort?

Jamais Hashirama n'avait autant senti le poids de la maladie sur ses épaules.

Devant la tête déconfite de son jeune malade, Madara rangeant l'instrument d'humiliation suprême dans sa poche. Il était l'heure de le mettre au lit de toute façon, il verrait bien demain. Alors qu'il s'approchait sans un mot vers le fauteuil électrique, il fut surpris par un geste presque désespéré d'Hashirama. Il avait lever, tout doucement, sa main vers son visage, lui avait prit le menton entre ses doigts faibles et tremblant et, tout doucement, avait forcé son regard dans le sien. Il avait les yeux brumeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, ses pommettes saillantes étaient rosées, surement par la température.

"Elle avait raison. On ne voit vraiment pas tes pupilles."

Madara crut un instant le voir fermer ses yeux et s'avancer vers lui mais, sa main sur son front empêcha une quelconque progression. Il était brulant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Et en plus, il délirait.

Il lui donna un antipyrétique et le coucha, attendant qu'il s'endorme complétement pour quitter son chevet et se rendre dans la salle de bain.

Les bras tendus sur le lavabo, Madara se détendit les épaules, laissant échapper tout le stress et la tension sur son corps. Il avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche, bien chaude, pour se vider la tête et se changer les idées. Les nouvelles de Mikoto étaient bonnes, elle allait bientôt quitter l'hôpital, mais son IRM était vraiment en train de se dégrader. Elle n'allait peut être pas pouvoir survivre si une crise comme celle ci venait à se reproduire...

Il avait aussi eu des nouvelles de son père, ce qui était assez rare et surprenant pour être noté. Enfin, cela l'était moins quand on savait que c'était pour lui parler de sa mère. Décidément, s'il arrivait à comprendre le plus complexe des mécanismes cellulaires, il ne comprendrait jamais comment deux personnes pouvaient décider de l'unir en amour, surtout quand il s'agissait de deux êtres si différents l'un de l'autre comme l'étaient ses parents – au moins Hashirama n'avait pas eu ce problème, les deux vieux Senju étaient tout autant détestables.

Et puis il y avait Hashirama...qui lui posait un tout autre problème. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Pas encore, pas maintenant. Après tout, il ne lui restait pas si longtemps, il pouvait bien prendre sur lui et faire semblant jusqu'à ce qu'il ait besoin d'un vrai service de réanimation.

Ou que sa folle de mère vienne le chercher.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi l'idée de ne plus l'avoir sous son toit lui procurait un sorte de nostalgie. En fait, en y réfléchissant, il savait très bien pourquoi. Il était encore en train de marchander avec la mort.

Madara regarda son reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. Ils avaient eu raison en fin de compte, tous les deux, on ne distinguait pas sa pupille noire de son iris. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se regarder, surtout pas ses yeux. Il avait horreur de ça. Il avait envie de leur crier d'arrêter de les admirer, parce qu'au fond, ce n'était même pas les siens.

Mais, comment pouvait-il leur en vouloir, eux qui ne savaient rien de ses blessures passées?

* * *

**(*)** Le mot 'Deuil' vient du latin '_dolus_' (douleur) et du vieux français '_duel_' (« douleur », « affliction causée par la mort de quelqu'un »). _Elisabeth Kübler-Ross_ était une psychiatre qui a mis au point les cinq étages du deuil comme sus cités dans le chapitre. Elle a d'ailleurs beaucoup travaillé sur les soins palliatifs, sujet qui à un moment donné va devoir être abordé (et je trouve ça important)

_Kanae37 Merci pour tes reviews je ne peux pas te répondre mais tu ne manques jamais de me faire rire xD_

_A la prochaine ;)_

_Queenie_


End file.
